


Hacer trizas el destino

by ami_traduce (AmiLu)



Series: Un giro del destino [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, BAMF Urahara Kisuke, Epic Battles, Established Relationship, Except Aizen, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending guaranteed for everyone, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanish Translation, Time Travel, Traducción, chosen family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/ami_traduce
Summary: «… Si el destino es un molino, nosotros somos la molienda. Resistir es imposible. Es por eso que quiero ser fuerte. Si no puedo protegerlos de la rueda, pon en mis manos una espada y otórgame las fuerzas suficientes… para hacer trizas el destino».(Traducción autorizada deTo Shatter Fatepor Starrie_Wolf).
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Un giro del destino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Shatter Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777843) by [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf). 



> ¡Hola a todos! Les quería contar que amo este fic con toda mi alma y lo he leído tantas veces que ya no puedo contarlas. Y la última vez que lo releí decidí pedir permiso para traducirlo. De más está decir que Starrie_Wolf me dio su permiso, así que aquí está.
> 
> ¡Espero disfruten de mi traducción!

Con ambas manos en la cadera, Kurosaki Yuzu dedicó una mirada seria y fulminante a todas las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa.

—Ichi-nii no ha vuelto aún —los retó por enésima vez. Entrecerró los ojos cuando una mano se estiró de forma sigilosa hacia el plato de tempura. ¿En serio creyó que no se daría cuenta?

El cucharón golpeó la mano ladrona con un ruido seco y el dueño aulló de dolor.

—¡Tengo hambre! —se quejó Jinta sostiéndose el brazo de forma dramática—. ¡A este ritmo, en cualquier momento moriré de hambre!

Karin suspiró y enderezó la espalda, abandonando la postura encorvada sobre la mesa, y lo sacó a rastras de la cocina tirando del cuello de la camiseta.

—Si vas a morir de hambre, hazlo afuera.

—¿Dónde estará Ichi-nii? —Yuzu preguntó en voz alta, sin esperar respuesta—. ¡Y eso que preparé su comida favorita!

—No me preguntes a mí. —Karin estaba de vuelta. Se desplomó en la silla y le sonrió a Yuzu de forma tranquilizadora—. Estoy segura que hay una razón. Ichi-nii jamás se perdería una comida tuya a propósito.

Sí, Yuzu sabía eso. Lo había sabido desde que tenía cinco años, cuando apenas era capaz de entender a qué se refería Papá cuando les dijo: «Lo siento, pequeñas, mamá no va a regresar».

—¿Y Onii-chan? —había preguntado, la mano de Karin apretando la suya con tanta fuerza que dolía—. ¿Él va a volver?

En esos tiempos era muy pequeña para comprender el destello de emoción que cruzó el rostro de su padre, una mezcla de culpa, dolor y algo un poco más siniestro.

—No lo sé —fue todo lo que su padre dijo, al final.

Recordaba haber estado esperando esa noche, sentada junto a Karin en la cama, que alguien apareciera para arroparlas, para leerles un cuento antes de dormir. Recordaba haber estado esperando, con las rodillas abrazadas al pecho, hasta que los sollozos de Karin se transformaron en míseros hipidos y ambas cayeron dormidas, presas del cansancio.

Nadie apareció.

* * *

El día siguiente, amaneció muy temprano y con demasiado brillo. Las hermanas bajaron con cuidado las escaleras, tomadas de la mano, esperando contra toda esperanza que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, que encontrarían a su madre parada frente a la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro y el desayuno en la mesa, como siempre.

Pero la cocina estaba desierta y silenciosa; la mesa vacía parecía burlarse de ellas.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentadas allí hasta que el sonido del timbre sacó a Karin de su letargo. Recordaba la chispa de esperanza que estalló en su pecho _—¿quizás okaa-san había vuelto?—_ cuando las dos corrieron hasta la puerta de entrada, resbalándose sobre el piso de frío mármol en el apuro.

Pero no. Al otro lado de la puerta simplemente había una viejita, quien preguntó por qué la Clínica Kurosaki no estaba abierta como de costumbre.

Ellas respondieron que no, que no sabían dónde estaba su papá, solo que su mamá no iba a regresar y que su hermano mayor quizás tampoco lo hiciera.

—Ay, pobrecitas —murmuró la viejita y les dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, creándoles cierta confusión.

La observaron regresar despacio y con dificultad a la fila que se estaba formando frente a la clínica, y la muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse. Solo cuando la última persona se había ido, tras dedicarles una mirada indescifrable que —mucho tiempo después— Yuzu aprendió estaba cargada de lástima, cerraron la puerta.

En la oscuridad de la sala de estar, Yuzu se dejó caer contra la puerta y se largó a llorar.

~*~*~*~

Poco se acordaba del resto del día, pero en un momento durante la… tarde, quizás, puesto que la luz del sol ya casi no se veía, el rugir de sus estómagos se transformó en dolores agudos de hambre. No habían visto a su padre en todo el día, ni siquiera sabían si estaba en la casa. Así que Yuzu se secó las lágrimas con la mano, se levantó del sofá donde había estado acurrucada con Karin, y marchó hacia la cocina.

Tuvo que subirse a una silla para poder ver las hornallas, y trató de imitar lo que su madre solía hacer: girar la perilla grande y apretar el yesquero varias veces. Le llevó cinco intentos hasta que se escuchó el ruidito familiar y se encendieron las llamas, pero fue tan cerca de su rostro que se sorprendió y se cayó de la silla.

Karin le informó más tarde que había gritado, y que el grito hizo que su melliza corriera a la cocina. Sin embargo, Yuzu solo recuerda la sensación momentánea de estar flotando, y lo siguiente fue que Karin estaba allí, sacudiéndola sin cesar mientras repetía su nombre, el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Estoy bien, Karin-chan —le aseguró antes de pararse. ¿Qué hacía mamá después? Ah, sí. El aceite.

El aceite estaba en estante inferior de la alacena que estaba al lado de la hornalla, pero incluso usando la silla ninguna podía llegar. Con mucho cuidado, Yuzu se subió a la mesada y gateó muy despacito hasta que encontró con las manos el borde de la puerta del armario. La abrió con muchísimo cuidado; el suelo estaba muy, muy lejos.

Pero no había tenido en cuenta el peso del aceite, ni tampoco el hecho de que estuviera tan resbaloso.

Yuzu soltó una exclamación cuando el envase se le escapó de las manos, cayendo sobre la mesada con un ruido ensordecedor y salpicando el contenido hacia todas partes: la hornalla, la mesada, el suelo.

—Mejor baja de allí, Yuzu-chan —Karin sugirió, nerviosa, desde donde estaba mirándola proceder.

Yuzu estaba totalmente de acuerdo, por lo que buscó la forma de bajar. Karin le acercó la silla y Yuzu estiró una pierna hacia atrás, girando un poco para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Movió la mano sin mirar, tratando de sujetarse de algo, y se dio cuenta tarde de que aterrizó en medio de un charco de aceite.

Y de pronto se estaba cayendo de costado, cada vez más y más cerca del fuego encendido.

Hubo un súbito movimiento de aire, y más tarde juraría que había rebotado contra algo amarillo brillante a meros centímetros del fuego, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que no podría asegurar que no hubiera sido su imaginación. Y entonces caía hacia atrás, y esta vez escuchó dos voces gritando su nombre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza…

… pero, al contrario que la vez anterior, aterrizó contra algo suave. Sorprendida, Yuzu se quedó quieta por un momento, hasta que una voz terriblemente familiar rompió el silencio.

—¡Yuzu! ¿Estás bien?

Yuzu levantó la cabeza y se apresuró a girar el cuerpo, incluso antes de que Karin diera media vuelta y _chillara:_

—¡Ichi-nii!

Había una especie de red debajo de ella, que aparecía y desaparecía de su vista de la misma forma que lo hacían los fantasmas, pero no lo consideró importante en ese momento. Yuzu avanzó gateando, desesperada por alcanzar a su hermano y asegurarse de que en serio era él, aunque pareciera haber… ¿crecido? Pero sí, era definitivamente Ichi-nii, avanzando despacio sobre las rodillas y con Karin pegada a su lado como una sanguijuela. Incluso levantó a Yuzu de las axilas como lo hacía siempre, y la depositó en su falda.

Era él. Era en verdad él.

—Otō-chan dijo que quizás no volverías —exclamó entre sollozos, abrazando la cintura de su hermano.

La mano que había estado acariciando su espalda de forma tranquilizadora se detuvo.

— _¿Qué?_ —Una idea más urgente pareció cruzar su mente—. Hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

—No sabemos —Karin respondió e Ichigo la movió más cerca sin pensarlo antes de seguir acariciándole la espalda.

—Okay —las tranquilizó—, no es su culpa. —Miró alrededor en la cocina, como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que habían intentado hacer, y frunció un poco el ceño—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comieron algo?

Como si esas palabras fueran una señal, los estómagos de las dos rugieron al mismo tiempo.

El entrecejo de Ichigo se marcó aún más.

—Debería haber sobras de algo… no —se corrigió—, okaa-san nunca guardaba las sobras. Eh, lo siento, pero podrías… —se calló abruptamente.

Yuzu levantó la cabeza de donde estaba apoyada contra el pecho de Ichigo y observó a su hermano mientras éste miraba el umbral vacío de la puerta con confusión. Entrecerró los ojos, pero seguía sin poder ver a nadie allí, ni siquiera la silueta vaga que algunas veces llegaba a distinguir. Sin embargo…

—¿Estás hablando con un fantasma, Ichi-nii?

Karin también miró en esa dirección.

—No hay nadie allí —afirmó, y su melliza sabía más de esas cosas que ella.

Su hermano sacudió la cabeza despacio.

—No, nada. Pero pensé que… —se interrumpió y cambió de tema—. No importa. ¿Se pueden levantar, Yuzu, Karin?

Tomando una mano de cada una, las acompañó primero al baño para que se lavaran el rostro y luego al sofá de la sala de estar.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse los sorprendió a los tres, e Ichigo casi se vio aplastado cuando las dos se treparon sobre él para mirar por encima del respaldo del sofá.

—Tadaima~ —alguien llamó casi cantando.

—Okaeri —respondió Ichi-nii de forma automática, antes de levantarse de un salto del sofá—. Espera un momento, ¿qué estás diciendo, que estás de vuelta? ¡Ni siquiera vives aquí!

—¡Que cruel! —Yuzu podía ver ahora a quien estaba hablando: un hombre rubio al que jamás había visto antes, vestido como un moje budista tradicional. Yuzu arrugó la nariz. Nunca había visto esa combinación de colores. En general, las personas preferían que sus vestimentas Samue fueran de tonos marrones o azules. Y, ¿qué era esa _cosa_ que tenía en la cabeza?—. ¡Y eso que traje obsequios! —El hombre se acercó y les ofreció una bolsa blanca de plástico.

Su estómago hizo un ruido involuntario cuando Yuzu percibió el delicioso aroma del pan de melón que provenía de la bolsa; sin embargo, dudó en aceptarla.

—Okaa-chan nos dijo que nunca aceptáramos comida de desconocidos.

Por alguna razón, su hermano encontró muy gracioso lo que dijo, pero la sonrisa no desapareció del rostro del extraño.

—Ah, pero como puedes ver, es comida de la tienda. Mira, no hay ningún sello roto.

—No se preocupen —Ichi-nii les dijo con cariño—. Yo lo conozco.

Yuzu frunció el ceño, confundida, aunque aceptó la bolsa de papel —que estaba sellada aún, como le habían prometido— y también la lata de sopa de frijoles, que seguía caliente al tacto.

—¿Onii-chan tenía un amigo como usted?

Este desconocido vestido de forma estrafalaria no coincidía _para nada_ con lo que ella sabía de su hermano de nueve años.

Pero bueno, su hermano _en verdad_ no parecía tener más nueve años. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

—Eh. —Su hermano intercambió una mirada con el hombre rubio, quien le había dado vuelta al sofá—. Es complicado.

El desconocido dio un paso hacia atrás y puso una mano en el centro del pecho en forma dramática.

—Hieres mis sentimientos, Ichigo.

Ichi-nii frunció el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de responder cuando algo voló en su dirección. Yuzu observó con los ojos muy abiertos cómo atrapó la bolsa de papel con una sola mano y luego la dejó colgando de dos dedos, solo para atrapar otro objeto con la misma mano. ¿Era una habilidad que Ichigo siempre había tenido, o era otra novedad?

No parecía haber registrado que había hecho algo asombroso. En cambio, Ichigo escrutiñó su pan de melón y su lata de sopa sin pestañear.

—¿Qué?

—Tú tampoco has comido nada desde anoche, ¿verdad? —El hombre rubio movió su propio pan de melón para hacer énfasis desde donde estaba sentado en el borde de la mesa ratona.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, observando la comida.

—El supermercado Hirohyaku está casi a un kilómetro —murmuró—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Quince, como mucho? —Levantó la mirada y los ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—. ¿Cómo hiciste...?

El desconocido inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, mirándolo con desgano.

—Camino rápido.

Yuzu echó una mirada dudosa al bastón que tenía en la mano, pero Ichi-nii solo cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Luego de un momento, los abrió de nuevo e hizo una pequeña reverencia, inclinándose tanto como le permitía la posición en la que estaba, sentado y con sus dos hermanas aferradas a él.

—Muchas gracias, Kisuke-san.

—Muchas gracias —Yuzu repitió antes de que el hombre pudiera responder.

Karin le dio un codazo a su hermano.

—¿Cómo lo llamamos nosotras? —preguntó en un susurro cargado de urgencia. ¡No era como que pudieran llamarlo por su nombre de pila!

—Mis disculpas —Obviamente, Karin no había modulado bien la voz—. Me llamo Urahara Kisuke. —El desconocido se inclinó apenas, una reverencia común que le ofrece alguien mayor a alguien menor—. Soy un simple vendedor de golosinas. Es un gusto conocerlas. Ichigo me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan.

—Mucho gusto, Urahara-san —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, y la reverencia que siguió fue mucho más respetuosa.

Con los ojos cubiertos por el sombrero, Urahara-san las observó con velado interés.

—En un principio, había planeado dejar que las cosas pasaran como debían —contempló, aunque parecía estar hablando solo—. Pero no podemos dejar a las niñas solas, y además aún debemos resolver el tema de la comida.

Ichi-nii lo miró fijamente por un momento, y a Yuzu le pareció que murmuró algo así como _cómo fue que sobrevivimos la primera vez,_ pero debía haber escuchado mal.

—Estás sugiriendo que nos mudemos contigo —concluyó Ichigo con voz monótona—. Pero, espera un momento. ¿Sabes por casualidad dónde está _oyaji?_

Urahara-san dejó escapar un largo suspiro, los ojos sombríos, y luego miró en dirección a la puerta cerrada que separaba la casa de la clínica.

—Está allí dentro.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose distrajo a Yuzu de sus pensamientos y, juntas, las dos hermanas se apresuraron hacia la sala de estar.

—¡Okaeri, Ichi-nii!

—Aa. —Su hermano se acuclilló y aceptó sus abrazos por turno, y luego las levantó en brazos como si no pesaran más que una pluma—. Tadaima, Karin, Yuzu.

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde, Ichi-nii? —Karin frunció el entrecejo luego de que Ichigo las depositara en el suelo—. La cena está lista desde hace media hora.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuzu —se disculpó inmediatamente—. Unos delincuentes estaban molestando a Mahiru-san, así que los tuve que correr antes de venir.

Yuzu inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, pensativa, mientras regresaban juntos al comedor.

—¡Ah! ¿Mahiru-san, la del choque de hace dos semanas? —Si esa era la razón, ¿cómo podía enojarse? Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a su hermano—. Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

—¡Oy, Jinta! No vamos a esperarte, así que apúrate —exclamó Karin asomándose a la sala de estar.

—Hoy preparé tempura —Yuzu le dijo a Ichigo, guiándolo a la mesa donde el resto de la familia estaba ya reunida—. Es una de las recetas de mamá, de esas que guardaba en la caja, ¿recuerdas?

Un gesto nostálgico apareció por un momento en el rostro de Ichigo. Yuzu inmediatamente se sintió mal por haberla mencionado, pero bueno. No podía desdecirse ahora.

Por debajo de la mesa, Urahara-san apretó suavemente la rodilla de Ichigo.

Su hermano relajó las cejas y su gesto se volvió más neutro.

—Huele delicioso, Yuzu.

La misma escena se había dado cientos de veces, por lo que las palabras deberían sentirse rutinarias, trilladas, pero Ichi-nii siempre sonaba tan sincero como la primera vez que Yuzu logró cocinar una comida perfecta.

—Bueno —Urahara-san anunció, juntando las manos y mirando a los numerosos comensales—. ¿Comemos?

—¡Itadakimasu!

* * *

Kisuke desapareció no mucho después de que terminaran de comer, como era su costumbre. A Ichigo no le molestaba para nada, aunque significaba que estaba a cargo de mediar las peleas que sin lugar a dudas iban a surgir al tener siete adolescentes bajo el mismo techo.

Si hubiera sido un día común, Tessai lo habría ayudado con los niños, pero no lo era. Después de todo, la razón por la cual Yuzu fue designada la chef del día fue porque estaban celebrando su muy atrasado cumpleaños. No habían podido celebrarlo a tiempo puesto que la tienda estaba desbordada de pedidos y encargos que Ichigo no podía gestionar solo.

—Ururu, Karin, les toca lavar los platos —finalmente tuvo que intervenir—. ¿Recuerdan que cambiaron el turno con Chad la semana pasada para poder ver el partido que querían?

—¡Hoy dan Don Kanonji! —canturreó Yuzu, corriendo hacia el sofá para asegurarse un lugar frente al televisor. Una de las reglas de la casa era que el chef siempre estaba exento del lavado de platos.

Bueno, Orihime se había ofrecido para ayudar, pero por suerte el resto de los niños prefirió a Yuzu. En privado, Ichigo sintió alivio. Haber tolerado las ideas culinarias de _una_ Inoue había sido más que suficiente.

—Kurosaki-san.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, con una mano en el picaporte.

—¿Necesitan algo, Mizuiro, Keigo?

Al parecer, «siete» adolescentes pronto serían «ocho», si Ichigo recordaba bien la situación doméstica de Mizuiro.

—Ah. —Mizuiro le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa falsa, de esas que no se veía reflejada en los ojos—. Solo queríamos agradecerle por recibirnos hoy. Sabemos que Inoue-san no le avisó con tiempo. —Codeó a Keigo, quien también se inclinó para mostrar su agradecimiento.

Ichigo se rascó la nuca. Así que había sido Orihime quien los había invitado.

—Ah, no hay problema. Casi siempre somos alrededor de diez personas de todas formas, así que un par más no hace ninguna diferencia. Mientras no les moleste el caos.

Como evidencia de esa afirmación, se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor proveniente de la cocina, seguido de Ururu chillando: «¡Lo siento!»

—No, no. Para nada —aseguró Keigo sin perder tiempo, apenas reaccionando al barullo—. Man, deberías ver las cosas que hacen mi hermana y sus amigos. Y además ella no le llega ni a los talones a Yuzu como cocinera. Eh, pero no le digas nada.

Los padres de Keigo trabajaban hasta muy tarde, si mal no recordaba.

—Bueno, puedes invitarla la próxima vez, si quieren comer algo casero.

Keigo abrió muy grande los ojos. Incluso Mizuiro parecía honestamente sorprendido.

—Los agregamos a la lista de tareas si van a venir de forma regular —explicó—. Es lo mismo que hacemos con Tatsuki y Uryū.

—¿Arisawa e Ishida también vienen seguido? —Mizuiro lo estudió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ichigo le sostuvo la mirada. Mizuiro podía ser un futuro jefe Yakuza, pero Ichigo se había enfrentado a seres más peligrosos que un simple delincuente humano.

—Sí —confirmó.

Ambos ignoraron a Keigo, quien seguía dando las gracias de manera efusiva. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

—Pueden pasar la noche aquí, si quieren. —Ichigo hizo un cálculo mental rápido—. Tenemos espacio. Naruki está muy lejos para caminar hasta allí todos los días.

Mizuiro levantó una ceja fina.

—Lo único que pido es que no espíen a las chicas —agregó con seriedad, resaltando el punto con una mirada a Keigo.

Ese comentario finalmente hizo que Mizuiro sonriera de forma honesta, ojos brillates. Con razón era tan popular con las mujeres.

—No es algo que deba preocuparte, Kurosaki-san. Las mujeres me gustan mucho más maduras.

Yoruichi se le vino a la mente. Ichigo sonrió, divertido.

Mizuiro lo estudió como si fuera un espécimen raro, pero solo por un momento.

—La próxima vez será. —Hizo otra reverencia y obligó a Keigo a inclinarse también.

—Tengan cuidado en el camino —respondió Ichigo, aunque sabía que era innecesario. Cualquier matón que se cruzara con _Kojima Mizuiro_ era quien debería «tener cuidado».

Cuando regresó a la sala, se asomó para confirmar que los siete inquilinos estaban amontonados frente al televisor, pegados a la pantalla para ver lo que Don Kanonji estaba haciendo del otro lado. Desde donde estaba sentado en la butaca de la esquina, Tessai le dio el visto bueno con los pulgares hacia arriba.

Al parecer, de verdad disfrutaba del programa. Ichigo no podía entender a los shinigami, a veces. ¿Y esos shinigami capaces de tolerar a Kisuke todos los días? Más raros todavía. Mm. ¿Qué decía eso de su persona?

Bueno.

Ichigo hizo un pequeño recorrido para asegurarse de que el comedor y la cocina estuvieran limpios, porque la experiencia ya le había enseñado que Don Kanonji siempre ganaba en interés contra el lavado de platos. Si los niños no habían hecho un buen trabajo, Ichigo tendría que encargarse, porque de ninguna manera le iba a dejar el quehacer a Tessai en su día libre.

Todo parecía estar en orden.

Se estaba convirtiendo en todo un amo de casa, pensó con algo de ironía mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a las habitaciones. Eso sí que no había figurado en sus perspectivas de trabajo cuando todavía estaba en la secundaria; aunque, bueno, tampoco había esperado nunca ser arrastrado a una guerra espiritual contra un enemigo megalómano y desafortunadamente inmortal.

Ni tampoco viajar en el tiempo.

Lo de viajar en el tiempo era de hecho la parte más extraña, pero se las estaba arreglando.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza al abrirse resultó ensordecedor en la tranquilidad de la noche. Ichigo se detuvo en el umbral, con una mano apoyada en el marco de madera, y murmuró suavemente:

—Shitsure shimasu.

No hubo respuesta desde la profundidad de la habitación, pero Ichigo tampoco esperaba ninguna. Tras un momento de silencio, se atrevió a entrar. Cuando su pie cruzó el umbral, sintió algo en el aire _vibrar,_ como un suspiro contra los sentidos mientras que las protecciones reconocían su reiatsu.

Como si de pronto desapareciera un velo de oscuridad, ahora podía ver los contornos de la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero aún así podía ver la silueta oscura de la cama de estilo occidental que hace poco había logrado finalmente convencer a Kisuke de comprar, y también podía oír el cantar de los grillos en la noche. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, una figura estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna. En el porche había una jarra de sake y una copa solitaria.

Ichigo cerró la puerta del dormitorio, caminó sin hacer ruido hasta el porche, y se sentó al lado de Kisuke. Levantó la jarra para comprobar cuánto sake quedaba y, tras notar que estaba ya medio vacía, se sirvió una copa.

—El momento se acerca, al fin.

Kisuke exhaló muy suavemente, girando la cabeza hasta que pudo espiar a Ichigo con un ojo gris brillante.

—Eso parece.

Ichigo hizo un sonido afirmativo con la garganta y se acomodó para quedar sentado sobre las piernas, el cuerpo apoyado contra el hombro de Kisuke. Él inhaló con sorpresa, pero no dudó en rodearle los hobros con un brazo y abrazarlo cerca.

Ichigo intentó relajarse, pero algo se lo impedía. La tienda de Urahara era el lugar más protegido de los tres mundos; pero así y todo, había algo que estaba activando su sentido del peligro y haciendo que se le erizara toda la piel.

—Lo que sientes son las cámaras-mosca de Aizen-san, intentando pasar la barrera. De nuevo.

La mirada que Ichigo le dedicó estaba cargada de irritación.

—¿Y no podías mencionarlo antes? —El estar al aire libre de esa forma, incluso consciente de que el porche contaba con las mismas protecciones que el resto de la casa, le estaba dando rienda suelta a su paranoia.

Pero, ¿podía decirse paranoia cuando _de verdad_ había alguien buscándolos?

Kisuke se disculpó con un beso en la coronilla.

—No creas que por darme un beso estás perdonado —le advirtió Ichigo, pero por la forma en la que se acurrucó a su lado era obvio que era una amenaza vacía.

—Mis disculpas, Kurosaki-san. —Su aliento le movía los cabellos de la base de la nuca, haciendo que Ichigo sintiera escalofríos placenteros.

Pero eso no le impidió corregirlo de inmediato:

—Es _Ichigo._

Había apenas una sombra de sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y esa era la única indicación de que Kisuke lo había dicho a propósito. La expresión le quedaba muy bien.

Ichigo volvió a estremecerse, pero esta vez por una razón completamente distinta.

—¿Estás intentando distraerme? —exigió.

—¿Está funcionando? —Kisuke le susurró al oído.

Ichigo cerró los ojos.

—Tal vez —aceptó con voz ronca—. Pero no aquí —advirtió antes de que Kisuke continuara—. Puedes afirmar de aquí al infierno que el porche está protegido, pero tan solo con pensar que las cámaras-mosca de Aizen están ahí afuera, todas mis ganas de hacer nada desaparecen.

* * *

El Senkaimon apareció justo a tiempo, media hora después de la medianoche.

Kisuke peinó con los dedos el cabello de Ichigo y exhaló despacio.

_Y así comienza._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Son… son tantos —susurró con voz débil. Era al mismo tiempo una explicación y una disculpa.
> 
> Era obvio que Kurosaki no entendía.
> 
> —Todos son bienvenidos aquí —afirmó despreocupadamente, como si eso fuera algo normal.
> 
> Nadie, ni siquiera la persona más bondadosa, acogía a los niños de la calle con sensibilidad espiritual. Todos en la Sociedad de Almas sabían que esos niños atraían Hollows hambrientos como miel a las moscas. Si los niños no te mataban sin querer con su floreciente reiatsu incontrolado, los Hollows lo harían.
> 
> Kurosaki Ichigo era una completa anomalía.
> 
> Rukia tragó saliva.
> 
> Cuando esta misión terminara buscaría a Renji y quizás lo invitaría a cenar a un buen izakaya o algo así. ¿Qué le importaba si los ancianos del clan Kuchiki le reprochaban su accionar? ¿Qué importaba si se suponía que una Kuchiki no debía asociarse con un rufián de la Onceava? Rukia había sido una Abarai mucho antes de convertirse en una Kuchiki, y eso implicaba que Renji era parte de su familia _primero._

Kisuke no estaba en la cama cuando Ichigo despertó la mañana siguiente, lo que no era particularmente inusual en esos días. Tanteó con la mano su lugar y no se sorprendió de que estuviera frío al tacto. Ichigo exhaló y salió de la cama sin mucho entusiasmo. Kisuke debía haber tenido otra de sus brillantes ideas durante la noche y se escabulló al laboratorio para trabajar en ella. Hubiera sido lindo despertar juntos, pero ya había aprendido a aceptar la realidad.

—Buenos días, Tessai-san.

Desde donde estaba parado frente a la cocina, Tessai giró el cuerpo para saludarlo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—¿Kisuke está ocupado?

La pregunta era retórica, pero Tessai respondió de todas formas, como si no lo hubiera registrado o no le importara que lo fuera:

—Tenchō está en el laboratorio. —Sobre las múltiples cajas de bentō apiladas que estaba preparando, sus anteojos reflejaron un brillo inquietante—. Puedo acompañar a las mellizas a la escuela, si Shachō quiere visitar el sótano.

Ichigo jamás pudo entender por qué Tessai había comenzado a llamarlo _Jefe_ pasados unos años desde que se mudaron a la tienda de Urahara, como si fuera el director de una empresa.

—Nah —dijo finalmente. Estaba bastante seguro de qué lo preocupaba a Kisuke esta vez; probablemente lo mismo que le impedía a Ichigo conciliar el sueño de tanto en tanto, lo que significaba que nadie debía interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera haciendo—. Si no sale de ahí para el almuerzo, iré a buscarlo.

Tessai aceptó la idea con una inclinación de la cabeza y vertió el resto de la sopa de miso en los tazones, justo antes de que apareciera a tropezones el primero de los niños.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Yuzu, refregándose los ojos—. ¿Dónde está Kisuke-san?

Su melliza le dio un pequeño empujón e inmediatamente escondió las manos detrás de la espalda, como si por arte de magia Ichigo no la hubiera visto. ¿Acaso pensaba que lo ofendería la pregunta o algo así?

—Kisuke está ocupado con algo urgente en el laboratorio —les informó. Ichigo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de disfrazar la verdad con palabras bonitas—. Así que hoy no desayunará con nosotros.

Karin se mantuvo preocupada durante el resto de la comida, a tal punto que detuvo a Ichigo con una mano después de que los alumnos de secundaria se hubieran ido todos juntos.

—Ichi-nii —dijo tentativamente, mirándolo con ojos inocentes—. Si ustedes dos están peleados o algo así, no hace falta que lo escondas. Somos grandes, podemos aceptarlo.

¿Peleados? Ichigo parpadeó. Si estaban peleados, Ichigo acababa de enterarse. ¿De dónde salió esa idea?

—¡Es que…! —Karin dio un pisotón, frustrada—. Kisuke-san casi nunca come con nosotros, y cuando lo hace se retira apenas termina el plato, como si estar sentado un solo momento más junto a ti fuera…

—Karin. —Ichigo levantó una mano y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Confías en mí?

Tras un momento de silencio, asintió.

—Siempre, Ichi-nii —susurró Yuzu, aferrada a la mano de su hermana.

—¿Recuerdan cuando les explicamos por qué yo tenía diecinueve años, cuando se suponía que debía tener nueve?

Yuzu soltó la mano Karin para colgarse del brazo libre de Ichigo.

—Sí —Karin murmuró.

—Kisuke está preocupado, eso es todo. —Ichigo buscó la forma de explicarlo—. Ya casi es el día en la que las cosas malas van a comenzar, así que ha estado tratando de prepararnos para cualquier problema que se le pueda ocurrir, para asegurarse de que nada salga mal esta vez. ¿Entienden?

Despacio, sus hermanitas asintieron con la cabeza.

—O sea que no está enojado contigo —Karin aclaró.

—Para nada —Ichigo le aseguró, desacomodándole el cabello.

—Perdón por asumir.

—Hace más de la mitad de mi vida que conozco a Kisuke —le recordó con suavidad—. Así que créanme cuando les digo que no estamos peleando, ¿sí?

Luego de que Karin asintiera con timidez, Ichigo se levantó y miró el reloj de forma reflexiva.

—Oh, mierda. Van a llegar tarde.

Yuzu se alarmó. Ichigo se mordió el labio. Podía llevarlas usando shunpo, pero con las cámaras-mosca de Aizen cada vez más activas…

Arrebató las llaves de la camioneta al mismo tiempo que se lo informaba a Tessai con un grito.

Al menos era improbable que Aizen le diera importancia a algo tan mundano como un vehículo humano.

~*~*~*~*~

—¡Ya volví! —Ichigo avisó mientras balanceaba las bolsas de compras en una mano e intentaba no perder las llaves de la camioneta con la otra.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda y…

… casi se choca con Rukia.

—¡Oh! —Rukia exclamó, dando un paso automático hacia atrás—. Disculpe.

Su primer instinto fue cerciorarse de que no se le hubieran caído los huevos, lo que posiblemente fue la única razón por la cual no la llamó por su nombre como un soberano idiota.

_Respira hondo, Kurosaki._

Luego de colocar las bolsas sobre el mostrador, Ichigo logró formar una sonrisa cordial. Por alguna razón, ni Tessai ni Kisuke estaban cerca, aunque deberían haberlo estado.

—¡Bienvenida a Urahara Shōten! ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Rukia frunció el ceño.

—¿Es usted… Urahara?

Ichigo se dio un vistazo rápido, y luego regresó la vista a ella. Bueno, no, él no era la persona que buscaba, pero ¿quién se creía que era para juzgarlo, esa _fan de Chappy?_

—No. Él está atrás, haciendo el inventario —mintió—. ¿Qué necesita, shinigami-san?

Rukia parpadeó.

—Ah, bueno… —dijo, y levantó el borde de la hakama.

Ichigo respondió con un sonido de dolor al ver la venda, que no era más que un pedazo de tela negra envuelta a la ligera alrededor de la pierna. Se había formado ya una costra sobre el corte, al menos en parte, pero la tela se había teñido de un marrón rojizo por la sangre.

No pudo evitar sentir un golpe de culpa, y quizás abrió la puerta que conectaba la trastienda con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero no le importó. Había estado tan seguro de que, con su familia fuera de peligro y sin posibles distracciones, Rukia habría vencido sin problemas a ese Hollow. Pero no, mientras él estaba anoche en los brazos de Kisuke…

Debería haber estado allí.

—Ven, sígueme —dijo, mirando a la pared. No podía verla a los ojos ahora mismo. ¿Dónde estaba Tessai cuando lo necesitaba? A esa hora solía estar encargándose de las finanzas o haciendo repartos, pero eso último no podía ser porque Ichigo se había llevado la camioneta…

—¿Ichigo? —Kisuke apareció en el pasillo, demasiado rápido como para decir que caminaba pero no lo suficiente como para decir que corría. El sombrero en su cabeza estaba desacomodado, como si hubiera estado jalándose el cabello, frustrado—. ¿Ichigo? Ichigo, qué pasó, tu reiatsu…

Kisuke se detuvo y, si bien se recuperó pronto, por un momento la máscara de siempre dejó entrever una expresión incómoda antes de que se reafirmara en su lugar.

—Ah, shinigami-san. No la esperaba todavía.

—Está herida —Ichigo interrumpió, brusco, y miró a Rukia de nuevo—. ¿La puedes curar?

Kisuke le dedicó una breve mirada cargada de significado, una que nadie más hubiera entendido.

—Claro que sí —respondió con afabilidad, sin perder por un segundo la sonrisa falsa.

—Puedo pagar —Rukia dijo antes de que agregara algo más.

Eso no era un problema. ¿Cómo podía serlo? Ichigo iba a decir algo al respecto, pero entonces vio la advertencia reflejada en los ojos de Kisuke. Okay. De verdad no entendía que importancia tenía, pero si Kisuke lo consideraba prudente, no iba a contradecirlo.

—Sígame por favor, shinigami-san. —Kisuke la llevó a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes ubicadas cerca del frente de la tienda, una de esas que tenía preparadas para visitas inesperadas—. Ichigo, ¿podrías…?

—Ya traigo. —Cruzó el pasillo y entró al baño más cercano, tomó una toalla y llenó un fuentón con agua.

Cuando regresó, Rukia estaba sentada sobre el tatami con la hakama arremangada por encima de la rodilla y en proceso de desarmar con cuidado el improvisado vendaje.

—Antes de poder curarte tenemos que lavar bien la herida —Kisuke le advirtió mientras con una mano le indicaba a Ichigo que le acercara las cosas.

Rukia se mordió el labio pero asintió.

Ichigo sabía qué hacer; lo había hecho muchas veces antes: Karin, después de un partido de fútbol; Chad, después de que unos matones lo confrontaron de nuevo; Jinta, después de una pelea particularmente difícil con un Hollow. Juntó un poco de agua en un contenedor pequeño y luego la vertió sobre la herida. Su rostro se tensó, pero Rukia no se quejó, no dejó escapar ningún sonido de dolor, incluso cuando la herida sangraba y supuraba de forma constante.

Kisuke colocó ambas manos sobre la herida, cubriéndola con un brillo verdoso.

Rukia hizo un ruidito de sorpresa en la parte de atrás de la garganta.

—No sabía que había más shinigami en Karakura —comentó mientras observaba cómo la herida se iba cerrando. Kisuke no era el mejor médico en la casa (ese honor le correspondía a Tessai), pero al menos sabía lo que hacía.

Kisuke la miró a propósito sin expresión.

—Bueno, esta _es_ una tienda que vende productos para shinigami —Ichigo comentó con aplomo—. Por lo que tiene sentido que seamos shinigami y no humanos, ¿no?

Ella asintió y con cuidado flexionó la pierna.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Urahara-san! Y a ti también, uh…

La sensación de déjà vu fue intensa.

—Soy Kurosaki Ichigo —respondió, escuchando en su voz el eco del adolescente de quince años que había sido y el anhelo por la mejor amiga que había tenido una vez.

Rukia sonrió esa sonrisa falsa y practicada, esa que había ensayado tantas veces con sus parientes nobles en mente.

Ichigo sintió ganas de gritar.

Le devolvió la sonrisa con mucho esfuerzo, y luego se ocupó de juntar las vendas sucias y de llevarse la fuente antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y decir algo que no debía.

Confiar en Rukia no era el problema. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era posible convencerla de que en verdad venían del futuro, aunque fuese un futuro que ella no podría imaginar ahora mismo: un futuro en el que se había reconciliado con Renji, un futuro en el que Byakuya elegía pasar tiempo en su compañía, un futuro en el que se paraba erguida y orgullosa con la fuerza de su bankai apoyada sobre los hombros.

Era justamente porque Rukia les creería y por lo tanto se enfrentaría a Aizen, y porque no había forma de que saliera victoriosa de ese encuentro solo con su poder actual. No había forma de que _ningún_ capitán, ni siquiera el Comandante General, pudiera enfrentar a Aizen con sus poderes actuales; no tras haberse vuelto más lentos y confiados debido a la complacencia de Seireitei.

Ichigo se dio cuenta que había llegado al baño sin saber exactamente cómo, y que tenía la mirada fija en el porche trasero.

Todavía cargaba con la estúpida fuente.

La puso en el piso del baño, dio un giro, y casi se chocó con Kisuke.

—Ichigo.

—No. Es que. —No sabía cómo verbalizar lo que necesitaba en ese momento; tenía el estómago revuelto con demasiadas emociones como para empezar a nombrarlas, pero no fue necesario. Kisuke lo abrazó con fuerza, acercándolo a su pecho.

—Es Rukia —Ichigo masculló desde donde tenía el rostro apoyado en el hombro de Kisuke, llenándose la boca de tela en el proceso.

—Lo sé. —Kisuke suspiró, haciendo que se le moviera el cabello. Le resultó curiosamente reconfortante—. Lo sé.

~*~*~*~*~

Sola en su nueva habitación temporal y con una cicatriz en la pierna tan desvanecida que parecía el resultado de una herida obtenida hace meses en lugar de meras horas, Rukia no estaba segura de qué pensar.

Urahara y Kurosaki eran… peculiares. Diferentes del tipo de shinigami al que estaba acostumbrada.

Pero no era negativa, esa diferencia.

Kurosaki parecía de verdad ofendido con la insinuación de pago, como si… no. No, no era posible.

Al principio, Rukia no encontraba como describirlo: era obvio que no era humano, ya que podía verla sin problemas, pero estaba vestido con el tipo de ropas extrañas y restrictivas que solo usan los humanos. ¿Un shinigami naturalizado? Rukia no tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo estaría un comerciante apostado en el mundo de los vivos, pero probablemente debía ser más que una rotación de un shinigami regular.

Algunos años, tal vez. ¿Algunas décadas?

 _Décadas deben ser,_ decidió, _si Urahara trajo consigo a su pareja._

Kurosaki no podía ser otra cosa que su pareja. A pesar de su ceño fruncido, manera brusca, y sus _muy_ peculiares costumbres, no necesitó más que una pizca de instrucciones para saber exactamente qué era lo que Urahara necesitaba que hiciera. También podía mencionar la fluida manera en la que se movían juntos, como si hace años que estuvieran casados. Y, por supuesto:

 _¿Ichigo?_ _Ichigo, qué pasó, tu reiatsu…_

Rukia lo había escuchado, por supuesto, pero la cortesía indicaba que debía pretender que no lo había hecho. No traía una zanpakutō, pero los dedos estaban posicionados en lo que era sin duda la posición inicial de al menos seis kidō distintos que Rukia podía nombrar sin pensar demasiado. Y esas palabras… habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente para que Urahara aprendiera a diferenciar las ínfimas fluctuaciones emocionales en el reiatsu de Kurosaki, fluctuaciones tan sutiles que un completo extraño como Rukia jamás podría detectar.

Alguien golpeó el marco de la puerta.

—La cena es a las siete —le informó Kurosaki desde el otro lado.

¿La cena? No recordaba haber pagado por comidas cuando pagó por el cuarto, pero no iba a declinar la oferta. Los cuarenta años que vivió con el nombre Kuchiki no habían borrado los recuerdos que tenía de un siglo que pasó con hambre de niña, apenas robando comida suficiente para sobrevivir.

—¡Okay! —respondió con fuerza, y de inmediato se tapó la boca con la mano, anonadada. Una Kuchiki no levanta la voz, no como el populacho.

No había pasado ni un día del inicio de su rotación y ya estaba olvidando sus lecciones.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en jinzen sobre el tatami, con el detector de Hollows delante. Quizás lo que necesitaba con más urgencia en ese momento era una sesión de meditación.

Un segundo golpe en el marco de la puerta la despertó de su estado de paz.

Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

¿Ningún Hollow en toda la tarde?

La ciudad de Karakura debía ser uno de esos lugares tranquilos…

Tal vez fuera esa la razón por la cual la habían asignado allí. Era consciente de que su hermano tenía mucha influencia con su capitán, y quizás era la suficiente como para conseguirle una rotación tranquila.

—¿Kuchiki-dono? —llamó una nueva voz desde el otro lado de la puerta—. La cena está lista.

Rukia se apresuró al tocador, acomodándose para lucir más presentable. Sin importar sus sentimientos íntimos, una Kuchiki no debe presentarse luciendo desaliñada cuando está en posición de invitada.

Dio un par de vueltas primero, pardida, pero finalmente encontró el comedor cuando decidió seguir a su nariz.

Lo primero que notó fue el _ruido._

Palillos contra cerámica, pies descalzos en el tatami, platos contra la mesa.

El ir y venir de la conversación.

El dulce sonido de las _risas._

—¡Oh! ¿Adoptaste a otra persona, Ichi-nii?

Ninguno de los presentes parecía sorprendido, ni siquiera molesto por tener que moverse para hacerle un lugar. Ni por haber llegado tarde, ni por estar vestida de forma tan distinta al resto.

Rukia se encontró de pronto en una esquina, con la espalda pegada a los paneles fusuma, sin saber exactamente cómo llegó allí. Apretó los nudillos contra la boca, intentando en vano hacer que el cuerpo le dejara de temblar.

No había… hacía _décadas_ que no había pensado en el Rukongai.

Un movimiento cerca de la puerta le avisó que ya no estaba sola.

Kurosaki estaba concentrado en cerrar la puerta que daba al comedor, teniendo la consideración de darle la espalda mientras la deslizaba, lo cual Rukia agradecía ya que le daba la oportunidad de componerse.

Cualquiera fuera su apellido, Rukia siempre detestó mostrarse débil en presencia de un extraño.

—Son… son tantos —susurró con voz débil. Era al mismo tiempo una explicación y una disculpa.

Era obvio que Kurosaki no entendía.

—Todos son bienvenidos aquí —afirmó despreocupadamente, como si eso fuera algo normal.

Nadie, ni siquiera la persona más bondadosa, acogía a los niños de la calle con sensibilidad espiritual. Todos en la Sociedad de Almas sabían que esos niños atraían Hollows hambrientos como miel a las moscas. Si los niños no te mataban sin querer con su floreciente reiatsu incontrolado, los Hollows lo harían.

—Ven, vamos. La comida se enfriará si te quedas aquí parada.

Los niños… no podían ser suyos con Urahara. En primer lugar, Rukia estaba bastante segura de que los hombres no podían dar a luz. En segundo lugar, si mezclas amarillo y naranja no obtienes negro (aunque, para ser justa, ella había visto combinaciones más extravagantes en Seireitei).

Kurosaki Ichigo era una completa anomalía.

Rukia tragó saliva.

De pronto, extrañaba a Renji con tanta fuerza que dolía, como una espada a través del abdomen.

Cuando esta misión terminara buscaría a Renji y quizás lo invitaría a cenar a un buen izakaya o algo así. ¿Qué le importaba si los ancianos del clan Kuchiki le reprochaban su accionar? ¿Qué importaba si se suponía que una Kuchiki no debía asociarse con un rufián de la Onceava? Rukia había sido una Abarai mucho antes de convertirse en una Kuchiki, y eso implicaba que Renji era parte de su familia _primero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pueden seguirme en Tumblr @amitraduce).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Uh… qué?
> 
> Ichigo se pellizcó el brazo de nuevo, solo para estar seguro. Quizás seguía dormido. Hubiera tenido mucho más sentido que despertarse en los brazos de Kisuke, a pesar de que ya había amanecido, y escucharle decir algo como eso.
> 
> —Una cita. —Kisuke curvó los labios en una sonrisa irónica. No tenía un abanico para cubrir su rostro, ni un sombrero para oscurecer sus ojos, ni había canturreado la invitación como para decir que era una broma.
> 
> Su rostro, tono y aura eran completamente serios, aunque las palabras en sí no tenían ningún sentido.
> 
> Era demasiado temprano para juegos mentales. Un ruido cansado se le escapó de la garganta mientras frotaba la mejilla contra la funda de la almohada. A veces deseaba que Kisuke diera voz a sus deseos. ¿Necesitaba un voluntario para alguno de los experimentos con reiatsu otra vez?
> 
> Los dedos que hasta entonces peinaban su cabello dejaron de moverse.
> 
> —Ichigo.
> 
> —¿Mmmmh?
> 
> —Lo que dije. Es en serio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización doble porque me parece que nunca salió la notificación del capítulo 2 por un problema de seteo. Ojalá que ahora sí.
> 
> (Así que ya saben, si no leyeron el capítulo 2, hagan eso primero :P)

El cielo estaba oscuro aún cuando Kisuke despertó.

Un resoplido suave movía los cabellos de su nuca, y un brazo resultaba un peso tibio sobre la cintura, los dedos de una mano apenas tocando la piel desnuda de su estómago.

_Muy expuesto,_ siseó el asesino, pretendiendo acuchillarlo con una daga, rápido y silencioso.

_Una debilidad,_ murmuró el capitán, la cabeza gacha, traicionado.

Kisuke giró en la cama y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Ichigo.

Podría levantarse.

_Debería_ levantarse.

El Hōgyoku no se destruiría solo.

Pero en la tarde del día anterior Tessai lo había llamado para hablar con él en confidencia y le sugirió con firmeza que esperase hasta después del desayuno para desaparecer al laboratorio.

_—Las niñas están preocupadas, Tenchō. Se han hecho la idea de que tú y Shachō están peleando._

Lo que era evidentemente una falacia, por supuesto.

Pero, quizás, la idea tenía mérito.

Si no había encontrado una solución en los últimos seis años, no era probable que lo hiciera en las próximas horas, sobre todo porque no tenía nuevas ideas en ese momento.

Tampoco era como si estudiar a Ichigo mientras dormía le resultara tedioso. Para nada. Entre sueños, tenía el ceño relajado, las líneas de preocupación, ausentes. Nada lo afectaba, ni siquiera el que Kisuke peinara con los dedos el caos de pinchos anaranjados que hacía llamar su cabello.

Viniendo de un hombre capaz de despertarse con solo escuchar una ramita quebrándose, la demostración de total confianza era toda una lección de humildad.

Kisuke se acomodó en la cama. Algo dulce y cálido revoloteaba en el fondo de su estómago, como miles de mariposas tratando de escapar.

Nueve años.

Nueve años y once niños (con más por venir, conociendo a Ichigo).

No estaba seguro de si algún día aceptaría que, de entre todas las personas que podría haber elegido, de entre todas las personas que quizás lo merecían más, Ichigo _lo eligió a él._

Los primeros rayos del sol primaveral se asomaron por la ventana, formando en el cabello de Ichigo una corona de oro.

Kisuke rió bajito. Tessai tenía razón, como de costumbre. Un día no haría daño.

De hecho…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habían pasado un día juntos?

No podía recordarlo.

Exhaló.

Tal vez no fuera el momento para algo así, pero ¿cuándo sería un buen momento? Uno podría argumentar que mientras el Hōgyoku estuviera intacto, mientras Aizen caminara libre por las calles de Seireitei, habría cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse. Antes de conocer a Kurosaki Ichigo, Kisuke hubiera estado completamente de acuerdo.

¿Y después de que vencieran a Aizen? La Sociedad de Almas siempre tendría otra crisis asechando en el horizonte.

El momento _correcto_ nunca iba existir.

Había aprendido una cosa seguro, y eso era que tomar un descanso no era solo una excusa para procrastinar.

~*~*~*~*~

—¿Uh… qué?

Ichigo se pellizcó el brazo de nuevo, solo para estar seguro. Quizás seguía dormido. Hubiera tenido mucho más sentido que despertarse en los brazos de Kisuke, a pesar de que ya había amanecido, y escucharle decir algo como _eso._

—Una cita. —Kisuke curvó los labios en una sonrisa irónica. No tenía un abanico para cubrir su rostro, ni un sombrero para oscurecer sus ojos, ni había canturreado la invitación como para decir que era una broma.

Su rostro, tono y aura eran completamente _serios,_ aunque las palabras en sí no tenían ningún sentido.

Era demasiado temprano para juegos mentales. Un ruido cansado se le escapó de la garganta mientras frotaba la mejilla contra la funda de la almohada. A veces deseaba que Kisuke diera voz a sus deseos. ¿Necesitaba un voluntario para alguno de los experimentos con reiatsu otra vez?

Los dedos que hasta entonces peinaban su cabello dejaron de moverse.

—Ichigo.

—¿Mmmmh?

—Lo que dije. Es en serio.

La cama estaba cómoda, calentita, y era domingo, así que no tenía que acompañar a las mellizas a la escuela. ¿Qué era lo que Kisuke acababa de decir?

—Espera. —Ichigo despegó el rostro de la almohada y se levantó tan rápido que casi le da un cabezaso a Kisuke en la barbilla—. ¿En serio?

¿Una cita?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron una cita?

—Pero, ¿y el Hōgyoku? —recordó de pronto—. ¿Encontraste ya la forma de destruirlo?

Por supuesto que sabía por qué Kisuke había estado encerrándose en el laboratorio durante días o, a veces, semanas seguidas, solo haciendo una aparición cuando alguien lo obligaba a salir de allí para comer.

El Hōgyoku.

El precursor de todos sus problemas.

Si Kisuke pudiera encontrar la forma de destruirlo, de garantizar que Aizen jamás pudiera tocarlo, entonces su trabajo estaría completo. Sin la fuente de su inmortalidad, Aizen era solo un shinigami más: uno que Ichigo, Yamamoto, o incluso _Ichimaru Gin,_ podían vencer. Y garantizar que _continuara_ vencido.

Lentamente, Kisuke negó con la cabeza.

Ichigo seguía sin comprender.

—Entonces… ¿por qué?

—Fuiste tú quien me enseñó a dedicarle tiempo a las cosas que son importantes para mí.

Le tomó un momento hasta que entendió a qué se refería, lo que era culpa de que estaba todavía medio dormido.

—Tú… —Ichigo tragó saliva, y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba de forma involuntaria. Debía verse realmente tonto, pero era solo Kisuke. Kisuke, quien lo había visto destrozado y sangrando y eufórico y todo otro estado intermedio; Kisuke, a quien le confiaba el bienestar de sus hermanas sin una pizca de duda.

Era obvio que Kisuke no entendía el porqué de su reacción, lo veía en la pequeña línea que se le marcaba entre las cejas, pero no importaba.

—Es algo _bueno_ —agregó, pero no sabía cómo explicaro bien. El conocimiento de que Urahara Kisuke, varios cientos de años mayor que él y mucho más sabio (aunque el mismo Kisuke no estaba de acuerdo con esa aseveración), estaba dispuesto a cambiar sus hábitos arraigados, y ¿solo por algo que Ichigo dijo alguna vez?

Cada tanto se daba cuenta de nuevo con cuánta fuerza amaba a ese hombre.

—Me encantaría pasar el día contigo. —Ichigo sonrió, aunque la expresión estaba teñida con algo de tristeza—. Aunque no sé qué podemos hacer, estando encerrados en la tienda.

Podrían entrenar un poco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Zangetsu y Benihime bailaron juntos por última vez.

Curiosamente, Kisuke frunció el ceño aún más, confundido.

—¿Por qué no podemos salir?

—¿Eh? —Decir que Ichigo estaba sorprendido era decir poco—. Pero, las cámaras-mosca… ¿Aizen no se dará cuenta de que no tengo quince?

Kisuke parpadeó.

Ichigo sentía que se había perdido de algo, lo que no solía pasar muy seguido en esos días, no desde que dejó de ser un novato en los asuntos de los shinigami.

—Ichigo _-san_ —Kisuke empezó, arrastrando las palabras. Eso, sumado al uso del honorífico, llamó su atención, ya que Kisuke solo los usaba cuando estaba mofándose un poco de Ichigo por una cosa u otra—. Si _Hirako Shinji_ puede hacerse pasar por un adolescente de quince años, también puedes tú.

Ichigo arrugó la frente.

Bueno, si _así_ era como un shinigami creía que se veía un adolescente de quince años...

Se dio un vistazo rápido. Hacía mucho que no usaba un gigai, al menos desde que Yuzu obtuvo la habilidad de ver espíritus, probablemente como respuesta a la sobrexposición a su reiatsu, como Chad e Inoue en aquel futuro que no se repetiría.

—Bueno, de acuerdo.

_Todo_ valía la pena, si el resultado era ver a Kisuke sonreír de forma tal que le brillaran los ojos.

~*~*~*~*~

… pero quizás no _cualquier_ cosa.

Ichigo debería haber reconsiderado el dejar en manos de Kisuke la elección del lugar, teniendo en cuenta que Ichigo al menos tenía diecinueve años de experiencia siendo humano mientras que Kisuke no tenía ninguno.

—Esto es…

EL TÉ DE NANA, anunciaba el nombre del negocio.

—¿Una confitería? —Ichigo preguntó—. Pero si todavía ni almorzamos.

Ni desayunamos, le informó el rugir de su estómago.

Sin decir nada, Kisuke señaló la carta, la cual, de hecho, incluía varias opciones de comida. Una de ellas era curry, lo cual estaba bueno. Nadie podía hacer mal curry; aunque nadie podía preparar un curry mejor que el de Yuzu.

Kisuke movió el dedo y, bueno. Okay, ahora podía ver por qué había elegido esta tienda en particular.

Mmm, chocolate.

—¿Debería estar preocupado, ya que sientes necesario sobornarme? ¿Hiciste algo en secreto con lo que no voy a estar de acuerdo otra vez?

Parfait de chocolate, ganache de chocolate… ¿chocolate helado? Esperaba que estuviera rico.

Kisuke _definitivamente_ estaba escondiendo una sonrisa detrás del abanico.

—Hieres mis sentimientos, Ichigo-san. —No era exactamente una queja, pero casi—. ¿De verdad haría eso?

Ichigo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eh, ¿sí, obvio?

Sin embargo, eso no le impidió entrar a la tienda detrás de Kisuke, ni aceptar que los ubicaran en una de las esquinas, ni elegir tres postres de chocolate. Durante la guerra, los dulces eran todo un lujo, un lujo que la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami se había encargado de proteger como dragones, en especial Rukia, quien amaba los dulces.

Y más tarde, después de que ella falleció, no parecía correcto comerlos.

Arqueó las cejas tras el primer bocado de parfait.

—Prueba esto. —Le alcanzó la copa a Kisuke empujándola con una mano, muy ocupado en limpiar la cuchara con la lengua—. Es delicioso —dijo, aún con la cuchara en la boca, intentando despegar lo que quedaba en ella.

Kisuke no aceptó la copa de inmediato, ni siquiera cuando Ichigo la sacudió, impaciente. Parecía más bien estar desorientado, mirando a Ichigo con ojos vacantes. Debía estar pensado sobre el maldito Hōgyoku de nuevo.

¿No habían decidido tener esta cita para que se olvidara de esa piedra ridícula? Ichigo cargó un pedazo de ganache, pero, en lugar de probarlo, le acercó la cuchara a Kisuke. El chocolate estaba repleto de esas endorfinas que hacían felices a la gente, ¿no?

Kisuke parpadeó varias veces al despertar de su ensoñación. Abrió la boca para decir algo —y si eso era algo así como “se me acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea y tengo que volver ya mismo al laboratorio” Ichigo le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara—, pero luego la cerró y sacudió suavemente la cabeza.

Menos mal.

—Pruébalo —insistió.

Kisuke se agachó un poco y tomó a Ichigo de la muñeca, para mantener el pulso estable mientras guiaba la cuchara a su boca. Por alguna razón, estaba sonriendo.

Como venganza, Ichigo le robó un warabimochi.

Kisuke hizo un puchero, pero los ojos le brillaban.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír, bajando la cabeza para mirar el parfait. Sentía que volvía a tener veinte y acababa de besar a Kisuke por primera vez.

Con la excepción de que el Kisuke de aquel entonces no se habría atrevido nunca a robar uno de sus chocolates.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Oh, había declarado la guerra.

De alguna manera lograron terminar los postres sin ensuciar nada, y todos resultaron ser tan buenos como Ichigo había esperado. Hizo la nota mental de traer a Karin y a Yuzu la próxima vez. ¿O a todos los niños? Había la suficiente variedad para que todos quedaran satisfechos, incluso si había alguno (¡blasfemia!) a quien no le gustara el chocolate.

Miró por la ventana mientras lamía distraído lo que quedaba del parfait en la cuchara.

Un momento. ¿No era… Rukia?

Ella lo debía haber visto también; vaciló y se detuvo.

Ichigo la saludó con la mano.

Con timidez, ella devolvió el gesto.

Ichigo señaló el asiento vacío a su lado.

Rukia movió los labios, diciendo algo que no podía oír. ¿Una negativa? ¿Una disculpa? No importaba, no había ningún Hollow cerca o Kisuke lo hubiera mencionado, con o sin cita. Hacía mucho ya que se habían dado cuenta que debido a la notoria falta de personas con demasiado reiatsu en la zona (es decir, una versión más joven de Ichigo derrochando reiatsu como un colador), Karakura atraía muchos menos Hollows que antes.

Ichigo señaló de nuevo con más insistencia, y esta vez Rukia aceptó la invitación.

La campana tintineó cuando abrió la puerta, y luego se sentó en el asiento a su lado.

Ichigo sorbió un poco de su chocolate helado para intentar disimular que estaba observándola. Rukia no pareció darse cuenta, al menos, demasiado ocupada leyendo la carta. Era la primera vez que visitaba el mundo de los vivos, recordó de pronto.

Apretó los labios e inclinó la cabeza para esconder el gesto.

Esta Rukia era muy diferente de la mujer que conocía, una pila de dudas con los bordes sin pulir en comparación con la valentía y el poder de su Rukia, pero de vez en cuando algo se asomaba, algo que indicaba la fortaleza interna que él sabía que ella tenía.

Ichigo… Ichigo no sabía cómo ayudarla. No sabía cómo podía brindarle a Rukia las oportunidades que necesitaba para crecer como persona cuando su objetivo en esta línea temporal era eliminar toda posibilidad de que Aizien iniciara la Guerra Invernal otra vez, lo que la privaría de esas experiencias.

Bajo la mesa, Kisuke movió la pierna y sus rodillas se tocaron.

Ichigo exhaló. Kisuke tenía razón, eso era algo de lo que debía preocuparse en otro momento, después de que Aizen ya no fuera un problema.

Después de todo, no era solo Rukia, sino también al menos la mitad del Gotei. Y estaban además los Visored, quienes necesitarían perdones, por supuesto. De nuevo. Quizás algunos de ellos asumirían sus antiguos cargos; quien sabía, Kyoraku había planeado en ofrecérselos, antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

La Tercera quedó en manos de Renji al final, tanto porque Ikkaku hubiera preferido cortarse un brazo antes de abandonar a Zaraki, como porque Kira aparentemente lo había conocido desde sus días en la Academia y confiaba en él de forma implícita. Y trató, oh, cómo trató, pero Renji había sido teniente solo por un año y Byakuya ni siquiera había comenzado aún a prepararlo para afrontar un posible futuro de capitán.

_—¿Pelear? Sí, eso puedo hacerlo sin problemas. ¿Enseñar? Eh, tal vez… —Renji le confió a Ichigo en privado, una vez—. Pero, ¿armar un presupuesto? ¿Asegurarme de que un castigo sea el adecuado? ¿Levantar la moral de las tropas? —Abrió los brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si cometo un solo error puedo llevar a cientos de mis tropas a la muerte._

_Ichigo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, pero tenía incluso menos idea sobre cómo podía aconsejarlo. No era como si Shinji o el resto dependieran de él para armar estrategias._

La mesera trajo la orden de Rukia, despertando a Ichigo de sus rememoranza. Escondió una sonrisa al girar el rostro y aparentó mirar por la ventana.

—¿Qué… qué es esto?

Justo a tiempo. Se le curvaron hacia arriba la comisura de los labios cuando vio la expresión de Rukia, reflejada en el vidrio.

—Parfait —explicó, dándole una mirada—. Es un tipo de postre helado hecho con crema, dulces y a veces frutas.

Puede que esta no sea _su_ Rukia, pero ésta reaccionó exactamente de la misma forma.

—No tenía idea de que el mundo de los vivos había desarrollado tanto su arte culinaria —murmuró alrededor de la cuchara, completamente ignorante del intercambio de miradas entre Ichigo y Kisuke.

Ichigo tendría que comprar algunas cajas de jugo en el camino de regreso.

Y quizás hacer algo por Kisuke en compensación por la forma en la que sin querer había descarrilado su cita, aunque bien sabía que Kisuke, de entre todas las personas, entendería. Si hubiera sido él, Ichigo tampoco hubiera rechazado la presencia de Yoruichi-san.

Pero bueno.

¿Una pelea, quizás? Hacía mucho que no entrenaban juntos.

Se estiró con los brazos sobre la cabeza. Todavía entrenaba por su cuenta, por supuesto, pero nada se comparaba con tener un compañero, alguien contra quien podía darlo todo sin tener miedo de matarlo accidentalmente en el proceso.

¿Qué hubiera sido de él, si lo hubieran mandado solo en este viaje al pasado?

Ichigo ocultó un escalofrío. Probablemente hubiera caído en la depresión, se hubiera vuelto suicida, sin tener a nadie que mantuviera los pensamientos y recuerdos más oscuros a raya, sin tener a nadie que lo abrazara después de despertarse gritando por una pesadilla demasiado real.

La rodilla de Kisuke tocó la suya debajo de la mesa. _¿Está todo bien?_

Ichigo sonrió.

Sí. Sí, lo estaba.

~*~*~*~*~

—¿Te interesa hacer una apuesta?

Una ceja levantada. Oh, estaba interesado, definitivamente, era obvio, especialmente si seguían sus…

—¿Mismos términos? —esclareció Ichigo, sacando ya a Zangetsu de su funda.

Justo lo que Kisuke estaba pensando.

—Sí.

Lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ichigo.

—De acuerdo —dijo y saltó hacia atrás, creando distancia entre los dos—. Ten ni nobori…

¿Shikai desde el principio? Astuto.

—… Hōgyoku o kasume…

No que le sería de mucha ayuda. Ichigo tendría que esforzarse _mucho más_ si quería a Kisuke en sus rodillas.

—¡Ōkasen! —Kisuke ladró, pero Ichigo ya estaba alejándose con shunpo, bajando la voz a apenas un susurro mientras completaba su frase para liberar shikai.

Como si eso fuera a detenerlo. Fuera de su gigai supresor de reiatsu, Ichigo brillaba como un sol en miniatura para los sentidos de Kisuke, sin importar cuanto intentara esconderlo. Kisuke lo podía encontrar ciego y sordo, Ichigo lo sabía…

Benihime vibró con anticipación, Kamisori como una hoz al cortar tres rocas seguidas, y a través del polvo en suspensión observó cómo Ichigo giró y comenzó otra corrida en shunpo, saltando ligero sobre los escombros.

Kisuke sonrió y adoptó un estilo más defensivo. Siempre al terminar de liberar shikai, Ichigo prefería comenzar la ofensiva, así que debía estar a punto de hacerlo…

¡Ya!

Chikasumi no Tate explotó a su alrededor, justo antes de que un Getsuga Jūjishō le hubiera arrancado la cabeza. Ichigo no estaba andándose con rodeos; hubiera usado la misma fuerza en un ataque contra cualquier Espada. Kisuke se agachó sin dudar sus instintos.

— _Nake_ —exclamó, y las pequeñas grietas que se habían formado como una telaraña en su escudo se cerraron por completo.

Ichigo ya estaba en movimiento, tratando de rodearlo, pero Kisuke también lo había anticipado; el escudo de sangre se curvó sobre él. Se rompió con el impacto, pero sirvió su propósito: le dio a Kisuke el tiempo suficiente para girar y levantar a Benihime para detener a Zangetsu.

—Tenran —siseó, y vio con placer cómo Ichigo abría los ojos, alarmado, cómo intentó retirarse… No lo logró a tiempo, y el huracán que resultó del encuentro lo hizo volar directo hacia, no, _a través_ del barranco más cercano.

Kisuke tampoco estaba jugando con él.

Evitó el siguiente Getsuga Tenshō, Benihime en posición para interceptar a Ichigo, quien se acercó volando a una velocidad tal que ni los capitanes junior hubieran podido reaccionar. Pero en lugar de interceptar a Zangetsu con su zanpakutō como Ichigo estaba esperando, Kisuke la insertó en el suelo, usándola de palanca para cambiar de dirección, y lo detuvo estampando ambos pies contra su pecho.

Ichigo escupió un poco de sangre, y, temblando, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Kisuke avanzó con fuerza. Una de las cosas que uno debía tener en cuenta al pelear contra Ichigo era que todas y cada una de los pequeños momentos de ventaja debían aprovecharse, o se esfumarían de inmediato.

Movió a Benihime hacia abajo y, en ese instante, Kisuke se dio cuenta de que hizo un mal cálculo.

Giró sobre sus talones antes de que los ecos de imagen terminaran de desaparecer, pero ya era tarde, Ichigo estaba a centímetros de distancia y Kisuke no llegó a levantar su zapakuto a tiempo.

—¿Te rindes?

Tenía la mano atrapada detrás de la espalda, bloqueada con el peso de Ichigo sobre su cintura.

De forma similar, su otra mano estaba sujetada contra el suelo. Flexionó la muñeca, probando.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y cambió la distribución del peso como advertencia.

Kisuke soltó su zanpakutō.

_Senjū no hate,_ pensó, enunciando las palabras con mucho cuidado en su mente mientras observaba a Ichigo por cualquier cambio de expresión. _Todokazaru yami no mite…_

Ichigo rodó la pelvis, rozando suavemente contra su falda, y el conjuro para Senjū Koten Taiho desapareció por completo de su cabeza.

Pero ya tenía el cuerpo en movimiento, una larga vida de memoria muscular más que útil cuando las facultades mentales decidieron abandonarlo, y ese momento de distracción fue todo lo que Kisuke necesitó para dar vuelta sus posiciones.

Ichigo lo miró fijamente, jadeando y con las pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Te rindes?

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, a punto de negarlo solo porque era un terco cabeza dura. Pero el momento pasó, y Kisuke percibió cómo, de a poquito, se relajó debajo de él.

—Sí —concedió Ichigo de mala gana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —También —aceptó. Miró fijamente al techo—. Eran tiempos terribles, pero cuando mi relación con Kisuke empezó, él me miraba como si yo fuera _simplemente yo._ —Simplemente Ichigo, la persona. No Ichigo, el arma más poderosa, ni Ichigo, la última esperanza.
> 
> Aún recordaba las noches en las que se desvelaban hablando en lugar de irse a dormir, como debían. Noches en las que eran solo Kisuke e Ichigo, y no el General Urahara y el Ídolo Guerrero. Las noches en las que Kisuke le dedicaba a Ichigo esas miraditas cargadas de afecto que, al principio, Ichigo no era capaz de interpretar y que, más tarde, no sabía cómo responder. Esa noche en particular cuando Ichigo… no podía siquiera recordar sobre qué habían estado hablando, pero cada vez que inhalaba su brazo rozaba contra el de Kisuke, y en su estómago había un nido entero que se sacudía, y era tan tarde (o quizás estaban tan cansados) que Ichigo decidió abandonar toda precaución, sentándose en el regazo de Kisuke, interrumpiéndolo a la mitad de una palabra.

Cuando un Senkaimon cercano se abrió, la noche se inundó de reiatsu.

Rukia se levantó apresurada. No había… ninguna de las misivas que recibió de la Sociedad de Almas había indicado que tendría visitas pronto, y no era sino hasta la semana _siguiente_ que debía ser relevada _._ ¿Había pasado algo en casa?

Cerca del parque, sus pasos se volvieron más lentos. Ese reiatsu… sabía de quién era.

De hecho, los reconocía a _ambos._

—Nii-sama —saludó, totalmente confundida, tras descender y aterrizar en el pasto—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Como de costumbre, su hermano ni siquiera la miró. En lugar de eso, tenía los ojos fijos en el río, casi como si estuviera… contemplando algo profundo.

Rukia se obligó a mantenerse callada, a pesar de que lo único que quería era obtener algunas respuestas. No había forma de que ni su hermano ni, ni _él,_ estuvieran aquí para reemplazarla; o, al menos, hubiera tenido más sentido que fuese un miembro de la Treceava: si debían mandar a un oficial de alto rango, hubieran mandado a Kiyone-sanseki o Sentarō-sanseki. No había ninguna necesidad de enviar a un _capitán,_ y menos a un capitán de otra división. Incluso si era su hermano.

Y, en ese momento, Renji se desprendió de su sombra.

Las décadas lo han tratado bien, fue lo primero que Rukia pensó. Y después…

—¿Eres el nuevo teniente de la Sexta?

No podía negar que lo primero que sintió fueron celos. Todos habían ingresado al mismo tiempo a la Academia, todos activaron Shikai, y sin embargo…

Sin embargo.

Hinamori, Kira, Hisagi… Uno a uno, todos fueron nombrados tenientes: de la Quinta, la Tercera, la Novena. En privado, Rukia había estado contenta de que Renji no contaba dentro de ese número, le avergonzaba admitir. Contenta de que todavía tenían algo en común, incluso algo tan mezquino como eso.

Pero ahora…

Ahora incluso Renji era un teniente, mientras que Rukia segía sin tener siquiera el rango de oficial en una división a la cual le faltaba personal.

Rukia sentía ganas de gritar.

Pero, cuando lo miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que también la estaba mirando, serio y preocupado, con el entrecejo apenas fruncido. En algún momento durante las cuatro décadas desde la última vez que lo vio, el chico que conocía se había convertido en un hombre, pero seguía siendo _Renji._

Ella le debía más que celos.

—Felicitaciones por tu acenso —le dijo. Las palabras sonaron incómodas y entrecortadas al salir de su boca. Se obligó a mantener la mirada en Renji y no mirar a su hermano, negándose a fijarse en su reacción.

Su nombre era Rukia y se había hecho una promesa a sí misma durante una noche fría bajo la luz de la luna, la había gritado a los cielos en medio de la noche, e iba a cumplirla. Hermano o no, si no podía soportar la desaprobación de un único Kuchiki, ¿cómo lograría mantener la cabeza erguida cuando se enfrentara a todos los ancianos del clan?

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron en shock.

—Gracias —respondió, también algo incómodo. Su mano se contrajo momentáneamente, como si hubiera querido rascarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba avergonzado.

Ah, cierto. Los tics nerviosos no eran dignos de un Kuchiki, y el teniente de la Sexta División prácticamente era un representante del clan.

 _Nunca más,_ se prometió a sí misma. El clan le había brindado todo lo que hubiera deseado cuando era pequeña: ropa limpia, un hogar cálido y tanta comida como pudiera entrar en su boca; pero el precio que le obligaron a pagar fue muy caro.

Aún no sabía por qué nii-sama la había adoptado hacía cuarenta años, pero sabía que solo algo tan grave como el mismo apocalipsis le obligaría a revelar la verdad. Pero ya estaba harta de tener que abandonar a la persona con la que había crecido, la persona que por ella había robado mantas en invierno y dulces cuando había estado demasiado enferma para moverse, la persona que empacó sus tres míseras posesiones y caminó descalzo por setenta y ocho distritos del Rukongai solo porque Rukia soñaba con ser una shinigami.

—Rukia.

Apretó los dientes, rehusándose a agachar la cabeza. Si su hermano tenía algún problema con su elección de amistades, iba a tener que decírselo en la cara.

—La Central 46 decretó que eres culpable de relacionarte con delincuentes. Debes regresar con nosotros para ser interrogada de inmediato.

_¿Qué?_

* * *

Renji no se movió de su perfecta reverencia de noventa grados exactos hasta que Kuchiki-taichō cruzó el Senkaimon, Rukia detrás.

Rukia.

Su rostro había mostrado honesta sorpresa y dolor ante la revelación.

No tenía idea.

No le pasaría nada. Siguiendo las órdenes del capitán, Renji se había encargado personalmente de acomodar una celda en la prisión de la Sexta, una de esas que estaban preparadas para los nobles. En la mañana, uno de esos desgraciados de la Central enviaría un vocero, le harían un par de preguntas, le tirarían de una oreja y estaría de vuelta en la Treceava antes de que se diera cuenta.

_Felicitaciones por tu ascenso._

Renji conocía la falsa sonrisa Kuchiki que Rukia había cultivado, y no fue la que le mostró entonces.

Un poco incómoda, algo tímida, pero _real._

Había sido honesta.

No acababa de entender qué podía haber sucedido en los últimos días para que la actitud de Rukia hacia él cambiara de manera tan drástica, pero podía preguntárselo cuando regresara mañana.

Renji giró sobre sus talones, una mano sobre la empuñadura de Zabimaru. Taichō lo dejó allí para reemplazar a Rukia hasta que la Treceava mandara a otro shinigami de reemplazo al día siguiente, pero lo que Taichō no sabía era que Renji tenía sus propios planes para esa noche.

Metió la mano libre en el bolsillo y estrujó el pedazo de papel con los dedos.

 _Urahara Shōten,_ leía, junto con direcciones para llegar a la tienda.

Renji no sabía cómo había sido que esos malditos delincuentes se habían dado cuenta de quién era Rukia, ni qué era lo que planeaban hacer acercándose a ella, pero no importaba. Iba a encontrarlos y luego los obligaría a arrepentirse por siquiera haber mirado en su dirección.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda, persianas cerradas debido a la hora tardía.

Renji miró el cartel y leyó cuidadosamente los kanji. URA-HARA, decía. Era el lugar correcto.

Caminó hasta la puerta y, aplicando todo lo que había aprendido en su tiempo en la Onceava, la tiró abajo de una patada.

La puerta se rompió hacia adentro con un ruido ensordecedor muy gratificante. Renji cruzó el umbral marchando, con una mano en la empuñadura de su zanpakutō y los ojos atentos, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa fuera de lo común. No podía bajar sus defensas; si habían llamado la atención de la Central 46, los delincuentes debían ser peligrosos.

De hecho, ya podía escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose a gran velocidad. Un hombre de cabello anaranjado apareció por la puerta, vestido con una simple túnica y refregándose los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no fuera culpa suya que Rukia corría el riesgo de ser ejecutada, y Renji…

… perdió el control.

Sacó a Zabimaru de su vaina sin pensarlo siquiera, apuntando a cortar el cuello del delincuente.

El delincuente tuvo el descaro de mostrarse _confundido,_ ojos dilatados al agacharse para evitar el ataque.

Renji hizo una mueca de desprecio. ¿Un mero _comerciante,_ evitando su espada?

¡Já!

Si este hombre, Urahara, era un simple vendedor, Renji se comería su espada.

—¿No tan valiente ahora, eh? —reclamó, aprovechando la ventaja. Urahara no tenía un arma, ni en mano ni en su persona, Renji notó, lo que significaba que no podía hacer nada más que evitar los ataques de Zabimaru.

Renji aumentó la velocidad. Iba a darle una buena paliza a este bastardo, sacarle información sobre lo que planeaba hacer con un miembro del clan Kuchiki, y hacerle lamentar el día que posó los ojos en Rukia. No le habrá dirigido la palabra en décadas, pero ella era la única _familia_ que le quedaba.

—¿Ichigo-san?

Era…

Renji se detuvo bruscamente.

Esa era la voz de una niña.

La pequeña era apenas visible, asomada como estaba por la puerta abierta que llevaba al interior de la tienda.

—Escuchamos gritos. ¿Está todo bien?

¿Escucha _mos?_

Antes de que Renji pudiera dar voz a su confusión, más cabecitas se asomaron por la puerta, expresiones variando entre preocupación y enojo. Podían verlo, sin lugar a duda, si se guiaba por la manera en la que la niña de cabello negro lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, como si de buena gana lo apuñalaría con una zanpakutō si la tuviera. Renji aflojó la mano que sostenía a Zabimaru.

¿Niños que podían ver espíritus?

Sin parentesco alguno con Urahara Ichigo, Renji se dio cuenta de un solo vistazo.

¿Adoptados? ¿Acogidos?

No importaba.

No podía percibir más que un nivel básico de reiatsu proveniente de todos ellos, lo que significaba que, como mucho, tenían el nivel de un estudiante de la Academia. Suficiente espiritualidad como para tener hambre, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para protegerse a sí mismos.

El peor tipo de pesadilla.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no era el Distrito 3600 el actual jūreichi? Y era por eso que solamente mandaban a los shinigami con shikai a patrullar el sector, recordó. Tenía sentido, entonces, que hubiera tantos niños que podían ver espíritus dando vueltas.

O, bueno, en este caso… bajo un mismo techo.

Tantos seres espirituales en un solo lugar deberían, lógicamente, atraer una horda interminable de Hollows a la tienda y, sin embargo, Renji no detectó ni uno durante toda la noche.

Como respuesta algo tardía, bajó el nivel de su propio reiatsu. De hecho, lo que acababa de hacer debería haber atraído al menos un par de Hollows, pero su localizador seguía en silencio, lo que indicaba… barreras. Barreras fuertes, lo suficiente como para esconder… por lo menos a ocho niños, aparte de a Urahara.

Y Renji se acababa de dar cuenta de que no podía sentir nada proveniente de Urahara, pero el hombre ni se había inmutado recién con su reiatsu, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: Urahara tenía mucho más reiatsu que él. Y, no por ser creído ni nada, pero Renji bien sabía que sus niveles de reiatsu eran casi los suficientes para ser elegido capitán en quizás apenas una o dos décadas; una de las razones por las que Kuchiki-taichō había elegido a un rufián de la Onceava para ser su teniente.

¿Barreras creadas por un shinigami con el mismo nivel que un capitán? Con razón la tienda era tan tranquila a pesar de la gran cantidad de seres espirituales que albergaba. Renji había visto a Kuchiki-taichō derrotar Hollows normales varias veces, y bien podrían haber sido mosquitos para todo el problema que le causaron.

—Ichigo. —Un hombre rubio cruzó el umbral de la puerta, sin prestar atención al hecho de que Renji aún tenía su zanpakutō en la mano—. ¿Por qué no llevas a los niños a sus cuartos mientras yo me encargo de acomodar al teniente? —El hombre giró la cabeza y lo miró seriamente, posando los ojos en la insignia que Renji honestamente se había olvidado que llevaba puesta—. ¿Confío en que Fukutaichō-san está dispuesto a explicar la razón por la que está aquí como un digno miembro de la Sexta División, y sin más violencia innecesaria?

Renji se ruborizó y envainó bruscamente a Zabimaru, pero no se daría por vencido en ciertas cosas.

—Quiero hablar con Urahara —informó con terquedad.

El hombre rubio le dedicó una sonrisa beatífica y abrió un abanico que había sacado de la nada.

—Urahara Kisuke, a su servicio.

Un momento, entonces…

—¿Y quién eres _tú?_ —demandó, dirigiéndose al hombre a quien los niños habían llamado «Ichigo».

Ese mismo hombre estaba arrodillado en el suelo, conversando en voz baja con varios de los niños más pequeños, y su orgullo le dolió un poco al ver la forma en la que el hombre le estaba dando la espalda sin siquiera pensarlo.

Una de las niñas tiró de la manga de Ichigo y señaló a Renji en silencio.

Ichigo giró la cabeza, pero no se levantó.

—Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo —respondió, y en sus ojos afloraron una serie de emociones que Renji no supo interpretar.

* * *

—¿Té, Fukutaichō-san?

—Ah. —Abarai se sobresaltó de forma bastante obvia, y de forma bastante obvia también intentó esconder su sorpresa—. Sí. ¿Gracias?

No hacía mucho que había sido nombrado teniente, Kisuke recordó. Apenas un par de semanas, si es que. Con razón era tan distinto del Abarai Renji que Kisuke conocía, aquel que cargaba su autoridad sobre los hombros con tanta facilidad como su capa de bankai.

Bankai ni siquiera debía ser un concepto que hubiera aparecido fuera de sus sueños, todavía.

—Ichigo necesita unos minutos para terminar de acostar a los niños —explicó, colocando una taza de té en frente de Abarai, movimientos seguros y rápidos. Por la forma en que sus ojos le seguían las manos, Kisuke sabía que el teniente lo había notado y había guardado la información para revisarla en otro momento.

Bien. Toda pequeña ventaja solo jugaría a su favor ahora mismo.

Kisuke no había planeado para un escenario en el que Kuchiki Rukia fuera acusada falsamente, pero esto solo podía significar que Aizen estaba operando según parámetros incorrectos. Cuando Rukia regresara a la Sociedad de las Almas y Aizen notara que sus reservas de reiatsu seguían altas, se daría cuenta de que ella no podía haberse fusionado con el Hōgyoku. Probablemente entraría en desesperación, preguntándose qué había pasado con Kurosaki Ichigo, qué había pasado con el Hōgyoku.

Y hombres desesperados cometen _errores._

Errores que Kisuke definitivamente planeaba capitalizar.

—¿Presumo que está aquí para recoger las pertenencias de Kuchiki Rukia por ella?

Abarai abrió grande los ojos.

—¿Pertenencias?

—Sí. Después de todo, es aquí donde se ha hospedado durante el mes. Me parece que ha acumulado varios artículos de ropa, algunos cuadernos de dibujo y un par de láminas de conejitos. Estoy seguro de que estará contenta de recuperarlos.

Sus palabras solo hicieron que Renji se pusiera más serio.

—Rukia ha sido acusada de traición y quizás sea ejecutada —discutió, aunque Kisuke sabía que Renji no pensaba que la última opción pudiera llegar a pasar—. Me convenciste de escucharte, pero no me has dado ninguna prueba de que no son delincuentes.

¿Delincuentes? Bueno, Kisuke suponía que él era uno, siguiendo el criterio de la Sociedad de Almas. Por suerte, contaba con la solución perfecta para ese pequeño problema.

—Al ser comerciantes con licencia oficial para operar en el mundo de los vivos, por supuesto, nuestra tienda tiene un certificado de autenticidad firmado por el mismo Sōtaichō. ¿De seguro eso será prueba suficiente?

* * *

Ichigo leyó el mensaje de texto que Kisuke le acababa de mandar. Acusada de relacionarse con delincuentes, eh. Al parecer, Aizen estaba obsesionado con Rukia sin importar la razón.

—¿Está todo bien, Ichi-nii?

—Sí —respondió de forma automática mientras guardaba el celular—. Vamos, vamos, deben regresar todos a la cama, que mañana es el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Hizo una pausa, recordando la última oración del mensaje.

_Saluda a los niños, probablemente viajarás a la Sociedad de Almas esta noche._

Sí. Definitivamente, Renji no iba a esperar ni un momento una vez que tuviera el certificado en mano.

—La chica que se hospedó aquí el último mes, Rukia, tuvo que regresar a la Sociedad de Almas porque el enemigo está convencido de que tiene algo que él quiere —explicó sin dar vueltas—. Lo más probable es que tenga que ir allí por un par de días para salvarla, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y por qué debes ir _tú?_

—Ten cuidado, Ichigo-san.

—Yo te acompaño.

Ichigo contuvo las ganas de suspirar.

—Porque nadie más sabe que es el enemigo —explicó con paciencia—. Voy a tener que machacar algunas cabezas antes de que finalmente decidan abrir los ojos.

A eso le siguió otro torrente de comentarios, pero los niños parecían haberse resignado a la idea, protestando solo por protestar. Quizás era por la hora. Hasta Chad dejó de insistir en que iría con él cuando Ichigo, con el apoyo de un mensaje de Kisuke que llegó justo a tiempo, le informó que solo seres completamente espirituales como Ichigo podían ingresar en la Sociedad de Almas.

No había razón alguna para explicarle que Kisuke podía sortear ese pequeño obstáculo sin problemas. Absolutamente ninguna.

Uno a uno, los más grandes marcharon de regreso a sus camas, seguidos de Jinta y Ururu, hasta que solo quedaron las hermanas de Ichigo.

Karin se metió en la cama por sí misma, tapándose hasta la barbilla con las mantas, mientras Ichigo se encargaba de acomodar a Yuzu.

—Ichi-nii.

Ichigo levantó la mirada en reacción al tono aprensivo de Karin. Ella dudó y tragó saliva.

Yuzu se estiró, cruzando los pocos centímetros entre las camas, y la tomó de la mano.

—Estaremos solas con Kisuke-san por unos días mientras ayudas a Rukia-san —Karin dijo finalmente.

—¿Ajá? —Ichigo la alentó a que continuara cuando parecía que no iba a hacerlo.

—Tenemos once ahora. Somos _adolescentes_ —Yuzu acotó, pero cuando Ichigo la miró, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Estar con Kisuke-san te hace feliz?

Ichigo parpadeó.

—¿Eh?

¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

—No tienes que mentir para protegernos, Ichi-nii —Yuzu estaba diciendo con sinceridad cuando Ichigo logró escapar del shock lo suficiente como para prestarle atención—. Ya somos grandes; podemos aceptarlo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo llegaron a esa conclusión?

Karin se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Eh, bueno, porque justo después de que mamá y papá fallecieran no teníamos a dónde ir… y cuando Kisuke-san nos ofreció mudarnos con él tú estabas tan… ¿sorprendido?

¿Eso pasó? Ichigo no recordaba mucho de esos días, para ser honesto. Entre el insomnio y las pesadillas sobre la guerra, más tener que asegurarse de que las niñas tuvieran un hogar al que regresar y que alguien las acompañara hasta la escuela…

¿Hacía tanto tiempo que estaban preocupadas por él?

—No notamos nada raro entonces —Yuzu agregó con timidez—. Pero después, cuando vimos que Kisuke-san estaba siempre ocupado en el laboratorio mientras que tú nos cuidabas a todos, bueno… nos preocupaba un poco, a veces. Si Ichi-nii lo hacía solo para darnos un hogar.

Ichigo abrió y cerró la boca en silencio. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No, eso no. —Decidió empezar a corregirlas por lo más importante—. A Kisuke lo conozco desde que tenía quince años, y he estado _con_ él desde los… ¿diecinueve? ¿Veinte? Por ahí, me parece.

Ichigo se sentó en la cama al lado de Yuzu, de forma tal que al estirar el brazo las podía cubrir a las dos.

—La guerra fue terrible —resumió—. El enemigo era, bueno, se había hecho a sí mismo inmortal, de alguna forma, y nada que nosotros hiciéramos podía detenerlo. Lo sellamos, lo matamos… pero él siempre aparecía de nuevo, como una especie de mariposa demente.

Karin arrugó la nariz.

—¿No quisiste decir una _cucaracha,_ Ichi-nii?

—También —aceptó. Miró fijamente al techo—. Eran tiempos terribles, pero cuando mi relación con Kisuke empezó, él me miraba como si yo fuera _simplemente yo._ —Simplemente Ichigo, la persona. No Ichigo, el arma más poderosa, ni Ichigo, la última esperanza.

Aún recordaba las noches en las que se desvelaban hablando en lugar de irse a dormir, como debían. Noches en las que eran solo Kisuke e Ichigo, y no el General Urahara y el Ídolo Guerrero. Las noches en las que Kisuke le dedicaba a Ichigo esas miraditas cargadas de afecto que, al principio, Ichigo no era capaz de interpretar y que, más tarde, no sabía cómo responder. Esa noche en particular cuando Ichigo… no podía siquiera recordar sobre qué habían estado hablando, pero cada vez que inhalaba su brazo rozaba contra el de Kisuke, y en su estómago había un nido entero que se sacudía, y era tan tarde (o quizás estaban tan cansados) que Ichigo decidió abandonar toda precaución, sentándose en el regazo de Kisuke, interrumpiéndolo a la mitad de una palabra.

Recordaba a Kisuke debajo de sí, sin sombrero ni abanico, pupilas dilatadas y labios rosados y brillantes por haber sido mordidos, observándolo como si Ichigo fuera la joya más preciosa que jamás hubiera visto.

—Intentó mandarme solo al pasado, ¿sabían? —reveló, aún mirando al techo—. Me dijo que sería más seguro, que podía destruir la máquina después para que Aizen no pudiera seguirme. —Exhaló—. Le dije que no, que si no volvíamos juntos, ninguno lo haría. —Y no se arrepentía en absoluto de haber tomado esa decisión—. Kisuke es lo mejor que jamás me pasó en la vida, bueno, aparte de ustedes, claro. —Las niñas rieron—. Y si hubiera tenido que regresar e interactuar con una versión de él que me tratara como un extraño…

Ichigo no completó la idea.

De todas formas, no fue lo que pasó.

—Kisuke… no tuvo la mejor de las infancias —les contó, seguro de que a su pareja no le molestaría que las niñas supieran ese detalle—. Así que no sabe muy bien cómo interactuar con niños. Lamento mucho que les haya parecido distante, pero lo cierto es que de verdad disfruta mucho de su presencia.

No era una mentirita piadosa; Kisuke lo había dado a entender.

—Así que mientras estoy en la Sociedad de Almas, si tienen algún problema, aunque solo sean los deberes o algo así… no duden en pedirle ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

Juntó valor para mirarlas. Los ojos de Yuzu brillaban con lágrimas que no había dejado escapar, e Ichigo pretendió no darse cuenta, por cortesía.

Karin hizo un puño con la mano y golpeó suavemente su hombro.

—Dale una buena paliza al enemigo, Ichi-nii.

Ichigo despeinó a Karin con cariño, las besó a las dos en la frente y las cubrió con las mantas.

A veces sus hermanitas eran _tan_ adorables.

* * *

Renji no tenía motivo para dudar de las palabras de Urahara.

Los movimientos fluidos, la forma en la que sirvió el té sin siquiera mirar lo que hacía… ¿una familia noble menor, quizás? Kira tendría más idea que él. El segundo hijo de alguna familia noble, ubicado en el jūreichi como muestra de apoyo, incluso provisto con la protección de una persona con el poder de un capitán. Nadie sabía en qué estado se encontraría una zona saturada con tanta energía espiritual.

Seguía evitando pensar sobre todos esos niños capaces de ver espíritus.

Nadie en su sano _juicio…_

Bueno, a la mayoría de los shinigami les faltaban algunas tuercas, supuso Renji.

Urahara le dio un vistazo a su denreishinki cuando este anunció la llegada de un mensaje. Era un modelo que Renji no conocía. La pantalla era mucho más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrado e incluso podía mostrar varios párrafos.

—Ichigo acaba de encontrar el certificado. Ya lo trae.

Renji asintió con compostura. Debía llevarlo lo más pronto posible a la Sociedad de Almas. Era probable que Kuchiki-taichō no se hubiera reportado aún y, de ser así, Renji podía avisarle a su capitán antes de que el inquisidor de la Central 46 hiciera su aparición en la mañana.

Un testigo también sería de gran ayuda.

—Puedes llevar a Ichigo —Urahara interrumpió justo cuando Renji estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar.

La cerró, avergonzado. ¿Era tan obvio?

Urahara tomó un sorbo de té con la misma serenidad que hasta entonces Renji había presenciado únicamente en compañía de Unohana-taichō.

Se abrió la puerta shōji, revelando a… Kurosaki, si mal no recordaba. Kurosaki Ichigo, quien blandía un papel como si fuera un arma.

Después de darle una mirada a Urahara, Renji aceptó el certificado.

Papel grueso y con relieve, descubrió al apenas tocarlo. Un sello lacrado y lo que era, sin lugar a dudas, la firma del Sōtaichō.

Era definitivamente auténtico.

—Necesito un Senkaimon —les dijo, colocando con cuidado el certificado sobre la pila desordenada de cosas de Rukia.

Urahara asintió con la cabeza y sacó un… ¿bolso rectangular con rueditas? aparentemente de la nada.

—Aquí tienes, para empacar las cosas de Kuchiki-san. Nosotros bajaremos primero para preparar el Senkaimon.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo guardar todo. Renji decidió que si Rukia lo iba a regañar por arrugar su ropa, lo aceptaría.

«Bajaremos»… halló una puerta trampa oportunamente abierta, con una escalerilla que descendía hacia el sótano. Renji la utilizó para bajar como le habían indicado, certificado en mano, y luego silbó para demostrar su apreciación por la habitación cavernosa en la que se encontró de repente.

Definitivamente una familia noble, si Urahara era lo suficientemente rico como para tener un lugar así. Al menos _tres_ maestros de Kidō debían haber trabajado en conjunto para construir una sala de entrenamiento de ese tamaño.

El brillo distintivo de un Senkaimon era visible a lo lejos, así que hacia allí se dirigió con pasos rápidos, recurriendo enseguida a shunpo para cubrir la distancia con más facilidad.

Sus pasos perdieron velocidad, y luego se detuvieron.

Kurosaki y Urahara estaban… ¿besándose?

Renji los miró fijamente.

La intimidad física no le era ajena, pero esa imagen… esa imagen hizo que se sonrojara.

Kurosaki estaba abrazando a Urahara, y no estaban haciendo nada inapropiado ni nada, no como algunas cosas que Renji había visto cientos de veces en callejones oscuros, sino algo mil veces más íntimo.

Quizás era la manera en que Urahara tenía apoyada una mano en la base del cuello de Ichigo, con el pulgar descansando sobre su clavícula. Quizás eran los sonidos suaves y húmedos del rozar de sus labios, lánguidamente y sin apuro.

No podía despegar los ojos de la imagen.

Urahara finalmente separó sus labios, dando por finalizado el beso, pero sin soltar a Kurosaki aún.

—Debo irme —Kurosaki susurró finalmente, luego de otro largo momento. Su tono transmitía arrepentimiento—. Antes de le diga a Renji que espere una hora más y te lleve a arriba por un rato.

Urahara sonrió un poco en respuesta, retirando los brazos del cuello de Kurosaki.

—Me parece que Abarai-fukutaichō ya te está esperando —señaló.

Renji logró suprimir un sonido de sorpresa cuando ambos se giraron hacia él, Kurosaki pasándose el dorso de la mano sobre los labios sin prestar atención, como si… ajá, no, Renji no iba a pensar en ello.

Levantó el extraño bolso con rueditas, incómodo.

—Eh, sí. Estoy listo, cuando sea.

Por alguna razón, su respuesta hizo que la sonrisa de Kurahara creciera. El abanico de papel apareció de nuevo, apoyado suavemente contra los labios del dueño.

—Entonces, quizás convenga que llame a su jigoku-chō —indicó en tono seco—. Preferiríamos evitar un encuentro con el Kōtotsu en el Dangai, de ser posible.

Ah, sí. Renji peleó por no ruborizarse de nuevo mientras manipulaba a Zabimaru.

La mariposa negra apareció revoloteando y desapareció tras el brillo del portal.

Renji respiró profundo y lo cruzó también.

* * *

Kisuke observó cómo las puertas del Senkaimon se cerraron detrás de ellos, y perdió la sonrisa.

 _No mueras,_ hubiera querido decir.

No lo hizo, porque sabía que no era algo que Ichigo pudiera prometer.

 _Llámame todas las noches,_ sin embargo. Esa sí era una posibilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy bastante segura de que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que escribo en español para latinoamérica, pero por las dudas lo menciono ahora. La selección de palabras y la conjugación verbal me delatan, igual. Aunque estoy intentando traducir en un español lo más neutro posible.
> 
> Cualquier duda me preguntan, ¿eh? Por aquí en comentarios o en tumblr (@amitraduce).
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> (¡El próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos de este fic!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Yo soy Byakuya del clan Kuchiki. Conocido como el Buscador del Equilibrio, quien esgrime a Senbonzakura, guardián de los archivos sagrados. Hijo de Sōjun, hijo de Ginrei, el mayor de dos, mayor de seis, y la vigésimo octava cabeza del clan Kuchiki. Y te pregunto a ti, familiar desconocido: ¿quién eres?

Cuando abrió los ojos, Karin se sorprendió de haber podido dormir. Despertó a su hermana con una sacudida y se vistieron las dos en silencio sombrío. Después, bajaron las escaleras arrastrando las mochilas.

A pesar de que sabían que Ichi-nii no estaría (él mismo se los había advertido), no estaban listas para ver solo a Kisuke-san a la mesa, sentado con las piernas cruzadas de forma prolija y leyendo el diario matutino.

A su lado, Yuzu dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado.

El diario se movió un poco hacia abajo. Karin estaba segura de que Kisuke-san sabía que estaban allí, pero el hombre no dijo nada. No significaba que no le importaran, Karin se recordó a sí misma. Kisuke-san simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, no como Tessai-san o Ichi-nii.

 _Si necesitan algo, pueden recurrir a él,_ la voz de Ichi-nii resonó en su mente.

Karin empujó a Yuzu hacia adelante, con tanta fuerza que Yuzu tropezó y se cayó con un grito de sorpresa. Kisuke-san la atrapó por instinto, abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendido como un ciervo encandilado por las luces de un coche.

Ahora sí podía ver a qué se refería Ichi-nii. Karin avanzó con pasos decididos, tomó uno de los brazos del hombre y lo acomodó alrededor de los hombros de su hermana, empujándola a ella un poquito para que se acurrucara de ese lado. Una vez que lo hizo, caminó alrededor de la mesa y se acomodó al otro lado de Kisuke-san, sintiendo cómo la abrazaba con su brazo libre.

Karin exhaló lentamente. Apoyarse contra él no se sentía igual que contra Ichi-nii, pero de todas formas emitía una sensación innegable de familiaridad, probablemente porque ambos usaban el mismo shampoo o algo así. O quizás tenía algo que ver con su reiatsu. Aunque ella no sabía demasiado sobre reiatsu, vivía en la misma casa que tres shinigami adultos.

—¿Ichi-nii está bien?

Kisuke-san le dedicó una mirada fugaz.

—Sí —respondió inmediatamente—. Llegó anoche a la Sociedad de Almas sin ningún problema, y ahora mismo debe estar muy ocupado dando palizas y regañando idiotas.

El comentario sorprendió a Yuzu y la hizo reír.

Karin, sin embargo, no se calmaría tan fácilmente.

—¿Lo estás diciendo solo para hacernos sentir mejor? —exigió.

Kisuke parpadeó, como si la idea nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

—No, no —aseguró, y movió el brazo de alrededor de sus hombros para poner el celular en la mesa, desde donde las dos podían leer los mensajes si se inclinaban un poco.

_De: Ichigo, 03:32_

_Asunto: Llegué_

_Mensaje: Está igual que siempre._

Yuzu largó una carcajada.

_De: Ichigo, 03:58_

_Asunto: Re: Llegué_

_Mensaje: En la Sexta. Renji fue a hablar con Byakuya. Estoy buscando a Rukia._

_De: Ichigo, 03:58_

_Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Llegué_

_Mensaje: Me quedo con Renji esta noche. C46 viene en la mañana._

_De: Kisuke, 04:25_

_Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Llegué_

_Mensaje: Que descanses._

Karin miró al reloj de pared. Eran las siete y media, lo que quería decir que C46, sea lo que fuera, ya debería estar allí.

Mientras lo miraba, el celular se iluminó, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje nuevo.

_De: Ichigo, 07:36_

_Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Llegué_

_Mensaje: Cómo están las niñas?_

De forma instintiva, Karin estiró el brazo para tomar el celular, y solo cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo se percató de que quizás primero debería asegurarse de Kisuke-san estuviera de acuerdo.

—Úsalo —El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

Karin tomó el celular.

 _Hola, Ichi-nii,_ escribió con algo de torpeza, pero encontrando las teclas con facilidad. _Soy Karin. Yuzu y yo estamos bien, esperando que regreses a casa._

Dudó por un momento, pero finalmente agregó una última oración. _Ponlos a todos en su lugar, Ichi-nii!_

—¿Quieres agregar algo, Yuzu?

Su melliza releyó el mensaje y negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría pedirle que tenga cuidado, pero si lo hiciera no sería Ichi-nii —comentó con tristeza.

Karin dejó escapar una risita y después tocó Enviar.

El celular no sonó con una respuesta de inmediato, por lo que supuso que Ichi-nii estaba ocupado con ese tal C46.

—Bueno, vamos —le dijo a Yuzu, metiéndose una tostada en la boca—. No queremos llegar tarde a la escuela.

* * *

Sintió vibrar el celular en el bolsillo, pero Ichigo no tenía tiempo para mirarlo. Las niñas estarían bien de cualquier manera. Kisuke jamás dejaría que les pasara nada.

Rukia, por otro lado…

—¿Qué estás diciendo, una ejecución? —exigió. A pesar de que sabía que la _última_ vez había sucedido exactamente lo mismo, su pecho se inundó de incredulidad—. ¡No ha habido juicio, aún! Y, de todas formas, ¿el certificado no alcanza para probar que los cargos por los que la detuvieron son falsos?

Incluso se había tomado el trabajo de _preguntárselo_ a Kisuke, cuando estaban solos en el sótano; Kisuke le había asegurado que era auténtico.

Sí, podía haberle mentido, consciente de que Ichigo no era capaz de actuar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero no.

De reojo, notó que Renji lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta, y podía sentir la fría presencia de Byakuya en el pasillo detrás de él.

La mujer lo observó sin inmutarse.

—Gente como tú no está en posición de cuestionar la sabiduría de la Central 46, niño. Es su decisión, y por lo tanto se llevará a cabo. Así que déjame pasar.

No esta mierda de nuevo. Si había una sola cosa de viajar en el tiempo que Ichigo detestara, era el tener que abrirles los ojos a patadas a esta manga de idiotas _otra. Maldita. Vez._

—No.

Por primera vez, la Alta Inquisidora se detuvo.

—¿No? —repitió. Ichigo tenía la sensación de que no era una palabra que escuchara con frecuencia.

—No —recalcó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Van a ejecutar a una persona inocente simplemente porque «se les dio la gana»? ¿De verdad esperas que me haga a un lado y te lo permita?

Por un momento, la mujer frunció el entrecejo.

—Niño, no sé quién te crees que eres…

—¿Preguntaste? —Ichigo la interrumpió—. Ni siquiera me preguntaste quién soy, simplemente marchaste aquí y empezaste a darme órdenes…

—No importa quién seas…

—¿Cómo sabes eso _antes_ de preguntar…?

—Yo lo haré.

La inquisidora miró con enojo a Byakuya. Ichigo estaba honestamente sorprendido de que Byakuya no la incinerara inmediatamente por la impertinencia.

—Kuchiki-sama, ¡seguramente no estará consintiendo esta tontería!

Byakuya le dedicó una mirada inexorable.

—Y, sin embargo, su estrategia no ha generado nada más que frustración. Si, de hecho, se trata de un asunto tan insignificante como lo ha juzgado, una simple pregunta será suficiente—. Se giró hacia Ichigo, ignorando por completo los balbuceos cargados de indignación de la mujer—. Yo soy Byakuya del clan Kuchiki —se presentó, y su Nombre vibró con la fuerza de su reiatsu—. Conocido como el Buscador del Equilibrio, quien esgrime a Senbonzakura, guardián de los archivos sagrados. Hijo de Sōjun, hijo de Ginrei, el mayor de dos, mayor de seis, y la vigésimo octava cabeza del clan Kuchiki. Y te pregunto a ti, familiar desconocido: ¿quién eres?

Ichigo dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Sabía cómo responder, por supuesto; no era ese el problema. Simplemente hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo.

—Soy Ichigo del clan Shiba —dijo en tono brusco, mirando a Byakuya a los ojos y haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado la exclamación ahogada proveniente de la celda a sus espaldas—. Conocido como Kurosaki, quien esgrime a Zangetsu, el guardián de Getsuga. Hijo de Isshin, hijo de Ichiryū, el mayor de tres, el cuarto de veintidós, y el protector del Santuario Interno.

La expresión de Byakuya no cambió, pero sí dedicó un largo momento a simplemente _estudiarlo_ hasta que transfirió su mirada glacial a la inquisidora.

—Imposible —espetó la mujer cuando finalmente recuperó la voz—. Shiba Isshin cayó en combate hace veinte años, la línea del Santuario Interno ya no existe.

—Eso es estúpido —replicó Ichigo—. ¿Por qué mentiría con algo que es tan fácil de probar? Lo único que debo hacer es demostrar mi Getsuga Tenshō, pero si lo hiciera Byakuya me mataría por destruir su división.

—Un testigo será suficiente —Byakuya aceptó, sonando casi aburrido.

Ichigo no estaba seguro de si Byakuya lo estaba desafiando, o si estaba intentando darle una oportunidad y, sinceramente, no le importaba. Había viajado preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

—Seguro. Pueden llamar a Yūshirō, eh, quiero decir, Sakimune-kakka.

Yūshirō lo apoyaría. Lo único que Ichigo tenía que hacer era mencionar a Kisuke y Yūshirō juraría que el cielo era verde y estaba hecho de queso, si se lo pedía.

Bueno, Ichigo jamás aparentó conocer o darle importancia al funcionamiento interno de la nobleza en la Sociedad de Almas, y cualquier brecha en sus conocimientos podía atribuirse a que su padre había fallecido mucho antes de que pudiera prepararlo para la sucesión.

—De ninguna manera puedo llamar a la cabeza del clan Shihōin por algo tan banal…

La situación era tan ridícula.

—¿Y a quién pretendes que conozca si no a alguien de una de las Grandes Casas Nobles? —desafió—. Pero bueno, si no quieres llamar a Yūshirō, supongo que puedes llamar a su hermana mayor, o a la cabeza de los Shiba, o a Matsumoto-fukutaichō de la Décima o, en serio, podrías hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea estar parada aquí quejándote acerca de cómo todo es tan imposible.

Hubiera sido divertido verlos intentar iniciar una búsqueda urgente para localizar a Yoruichi-san, aunque Ichigo podría haberles dicho con exactitud dónde estaba: probablemente holgazaneando en la casa de Kūkaku-nee-chan.

El rostro de la inquisidora estaba adquiriendo un tono morado que le hubiera resultado cómico de no haber estado tan irritado.

—¡Debería arrestarte por obstrucción de la justicia! —gruñó.

—Puedes intentarlo —respondió Ichigo, apoyándose contra la puerta de la celda—. Pero, a menos que haya una ley nueva que desconozco, un miembro de la Guardia Real no está bajo la jurisdicción de tu preciosa Central, así que no estoy obligado a ir a ningún lado.

Hablar con ella era equivalente a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Sacó el celular del bolsillo, lo activó con el pulgar, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa al leer la respuesta que lo esperaba. Al parecer, Kisuke les había mostrado los mensajes a sus hermanitas.

—¿Con quién estás hablando?

—Mis hermanas. Ya sabes, las hijas de _Shiba Isshin._ Por si te habías olvidado de qué significaba «el mayor de tres».

Yoruichi-san había dedicado _tanto_ tiempo y esfuerzo en lograr que Ichigo recordara las palabras correctas, en un futuro que ahora jamás ocurriría, que Ichigo era capaz de recitarlas dormido. Sin embargo, Ichigo estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber elegido este camino en particular; quizás debería haber invadido la Sociedad de Almas como un ryoka después de todo, hubiera sido más sencillo.

Pero, bueno. No era una persona que dudara de la eficacia de los planes de Kisuke.

_—Debes establecer alianzas, y rápido. Puede que Aizen acelere sus planes esta vez. —Kisuke le acomodó el shitagi y dio un paso hacia atrás para recoger la vaina de Zangetsu mientras Ichigo terminaba de vestirse—. Si te declaras la cabeza del prácticamente extinto Santuario Interno, conseguirás que al menos se detengan para escucharte en lugar de atacarte ni bien te vean._

Las cinco grandes casas nobles habían conformado alguna vez la guardia del Rey Espíritu, y cada una tenía una tarea específica. Los Shihōin, guardias de los armamentos sagrados. Los Kuchiki, guardias de los archivos históricos. Los Shiba, guardias de las puertas reales. Y de los Shiba, la línea que protegía el Santuario Interno estaba a cargo de la sala del trono y tenía el poder de Getsuga, aquel que podía partir los cielos en dos con un solo movimiento.

Ichigo nunca supo por qué él y su padre tenían la misma habilidad de shikai, no hasta que Yoruichi-san se lo explicó.

Pero incluso el plan de Kisuke no había podido anticipar esta idiota de la Central.

—Oh, por favor, vete de aquí y regresa cuando tengas algo útil que decir —tuvo que interrumpir finalmente. El cotorreo interminable había comenzado a lastimarle los oídos.

Mientras la observaba salir dramáticamente de la prisión, malhumorada, Ichigo exhaló y se reclinó contra la pared. Sentía la necesidad de continuar con los comentarios ácidos que todavía tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero se contuvo. No eran ni su Renji, ni su Rukia, ni su _Byakuya._ No podía tratarlos como si lo fueran.

 _Es más difícil de lo que creí,_ Ichigo tipeó en el teléfono, solo porque necesitaba decírselo a alguien que lo entendería.

No sabía cómo hubiera hecho esto sin Kisuke acompañando cada uno de sus pasos.

—¿Eres el hijo de Shiba Isshin?

Ichigo metió el celular en el bolsillo y miró a Byakuya a los ojos sin temor.

—Sí —confirmó.

¿Acaso Byakuya conocía a su viejo? Bueno, suponía que al menos un poco, ya que ambos pertenecían a una Gran Casa Noble y todo eso, pero Byakuya nunca había actuado como si lo conociera de… antes. ¿Por qué el interés ahora?

—Shiba-taichō desapareció durante una misión en el Mundo de los Vivos hace casi veinte años —Byakuya continuó, y de repente Ichigo comprendió.

No era que Byakuya estaba preguntando por un viejo amigo, estaba _probándolo._

—Sí, había ido a la Ciudad de Naruki para investigar unos rumores sobre un Hollow extraño. —Ichigo conocía la historia, aunque no se la había contado su padre. Fue Toshiro quien se la contó, con Hyorinmaru apenas sostenida en su mano cansada, los dos desplomados contra la pared del último refugio que habían encontrado—. Pero era una trampa, y quedó tan malherido que casi no sobrevivió.

—Una… trampa —Byakuya repitió lentamente—. ¿Un intento de asesinato?

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y no lo corrigió. Si alguien deseaba el trono del Rey Espíritu, ¿qué mejor idea que asesinar al líder de la Guardia Real?

—Si mi madre no hubiera pasado por allí justo en el momento indicado, el intento hubiera sido un éxito. —Frunció el ceño, mirando a una pared lejana—. Aunque no le ayudó la segunda vez.

No era exactamente el orden en el que habían ocurrido los hechos, pero resultaba una explicación mucho más simple que obligarse a divulgar su herencia completa y los complejos planes de Aizen. Aizen estaba detrás de sus muertes, y eso era suficiente.

Era suficiente para Byakuya, también.

—Lamento su pérdida —dijo formalmente, e incluso agachó la cabeza.

Bueno, era la primera vez que eso ocurría, en cualquier línea de tiempo.

—Llevo el nombre «Kurosak» para honrar a mi madre —reveló. Ahí está. Que Byakuya hiciera lo que quisiera con esa información. Ichigo se mordió la lengua para evitar mencionar a los padres de Byakuya o, los cielos lo impidieran, _Hisana._

Estar de vuelta en el pasado e intentar olvidar todo lo que conocía sobre tanta gente resultaba _confuso._

Byakuya inclinó la cabeza con solemnidad.

Asunto resuelto, Ichigo volvió a tomar el celular e intentó pretender que el silencio incómodo no le afectaba.

_Eres Kurosaki Ichigo, el sol dejará de salir por la mañana antes de que aprendas el significado de “darte por vencido”._

Ichigo boqueó el celular de inmediato, deseando que las puntas de las orejas dejaran de arderle.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Rukia?

Levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y miró a Byakuya boquiabierto.

—¡Nii-sama! —Rukia exclamó. Los barrotes de la celda temblaron con la fuerza de su vergüenza; debía haberse aferrado a ellas—. Kurosaki no tiene ninguna intención innoble para conmigo…

—Estoy en una relación muy feliz con otro hombre —intervino Ichigo en tono áspero. Ciertamente, Byakuya jamás le había hecho _esa_ pregunta en particular, y eso había sido cuando Rukia había vivido un mes dentro de su armario—. Rukia tiene la misma edad que nuestros hijos mayores, y se encontraba viviendo con nosotros cuando la detuvieron para interrogarla, eso es todo. —En ningún momento giró para mirarla; no tenía ningún deseo de ver la expresión en su rostro cuando se diera cuenta de lo mismo que Kisuke—. Y si su delito es «asociarse con delincuentes», ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que vayan por _ellos?_

—La Central 46 no suele intervenir en los problemas de los humanos —Byakuya empezó a decir, aunque su tono era más tranquilizador que seguro. Era curioso; Ichigo sintió que estaba intentando sonar _reconfortante._

—No creo que ninguno de ellos sea un humano normal. —Renji comentó de manera inesperada, antes de que Ichigo pudiera descifrar lo que Byakuya estaba insinuando. Renji se mostró incómodo al convertirse en el centro de atención, pero continuó con valentía—: Quiero decir, no hay dudas de que ellos me podían ver, pero como mucho registraban como estudiantes de la Academia.

Blancos fáciles para el OnmitsuKidō, no le hizo falta agregar.

Ichigo apretó los labios.

—¿No deberías regresar, entonces? —Ichigo se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás. Los dedos de Rukia apretaban los barrotes con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Estaba al menos unos cuantos tonos más pálida de lo normal, casi como si hubiera activado bankai—. Si más asesinos aparecen por Karin y Yuzu…

Ah.

Era razonable, supuso, temer que la persona que había asesinado a sus padres intentara terminar el trabajo antes de que las niñas crecieran y obtuvieran sus propios poderes.

Pero la imagen de Suì-Fēng intentando derrotar a Kisuke hizo que se le escapara una risita.

—Mi esposo puede vencerlos con los ojos vendados y una mano atada detrás de la espalda —comentó en tono conversacional. Quizás no el Kisuke de esta línea temporal, ¿pero _su_ Kisuke? Cortaría la mitad de las fuerzas del Gotei como si fueran mantequilla.

No pensó nada al respecto hasta que tres voces repitieron las mismas palabras en tres tonos distintos.

—¿Eh?

No creía que en la Sociedad de Almas existieran prejuicios contra la homosexualidad, dados Ukitake and Kyoraku, además del hecho de que las almas no solían conformar sus familias mediante la procreación.

—¿Tu _esposo?_ —Rukia repitió. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso podía ver _estrellas_ en sus ojos? —. ¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta de que estaban casados, tenía la impresión de que estaban cohabitando… con ocho hijos adoptados… um. —Sacudió la cabeza, mejillas sonrosadas—. No me hagan caso —pidió con apuro.

—Tu esposo —reiteró Renji—. ¿Entonces qué problema había con que te llamara Urahara Ichigo?

Ichigo sintió cómo el calor amenazaba con saturar sus mejillas, la ya familiar sensación de ingravidez en el estómago cada vez que escuchaba ese mote.

—Ninguno —admitió—. Solo que es más fácil dirigirse a nosotros si tenemos distintos nombres, ¿no?

— _¿Urahara?_ —El tono de Byakuya era cortante, pero Ichigo no podía distinguir la emoción subyacente.

—¿Lo conoces, nii-sama?

Byakuya dudó visiblemente.

Ichigo tosió para esconder la sonrisa.

—Estoy enamorado, no ciego; descríbelo como quieras hacerlo.

—Los cargos contra Rukia son ciertos, entonces. —La máscara de desinterés volvió a aparecer en su rostro y giró para irse; Ichigo se dio cuenta que ya había tomado su decisión.

—Oye, Byakuya —lo llamó antes de que se alejara tanto que no pudiera oírlo—. Breve ejercicio mental: si quisieras obtener el trono del Rey Espíritu, lo primero que harías sería desestabilizar a tus oponentes, ¿no? ¿Puedes imaginar una mejor manera de hacerlo que incapacitando a la mitad del Gotei y echándole la culpa a uno de los capitanes?

Los pasos de Byakuya vacilaron por un momento antes de que el hombre se fuera.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. Quizás debería habérselo machacado a golpes en lugar de intentar utilizar _palabras_ para explicarlo.

* * *

Kisuke atendió tras el primer tono.

—Hey. —Ichigo tragó saliva, intentando deshacerse del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. ¿Cómo están todos?

—Bien. —Su voz era cálida y aterciopelada, y no por primera vez Ichigo agradecía el hecho de que Kisuke hubiera mejorado sus denreishinki para que tuvieran la calidad esperada de los celulares humanos—. Te extrañamos.

—Oh. —Ichigo volvió a tragar—. ¿También tú?

La pequeña risita que Kisuke dejó escapar era posiblemente lo mejor que Ichigo había escuchado en todo el día, y definitivamente lo que necesitaba oír después de una jornada entera tratando con los bastardos estos que creían que podían pasarle por encima.

—Por supuesto que te extraño —Kisuke respondió con cariño.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, conmigo —Ichigo admitió—. No puedo convencer a nadie de nada; nunca sé qué decir.

—A veces lo mejor es acompañar las palabras con un puñetazo —le aconsejó tras un momento de silencio, sorprendiéndolo tanto que largó una carcajada.

—Me parece que me habías dicho que no debía ir golpeando personas a mi paso.

—Te dije que debías presentarte como Shiba Ichigo, y que solo recurrieras a los golpes si había personas que decidieran ignorarte —lo corrigió—. Soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para objetar un método de comunicación que ha demostrado ser tan eficaz.

Ichigo rió de nuevo y sintió el esfuerzo en las mejillas.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó pasos en el corredor, pero solo era Renji.

—Traje comida —explicó, levantando tres bolsas. Sus ojos se posaron en el celular de Ichigo—. ¿Es Urahara?

—Sí —Ichigo confirmó, pero no se justificó.

Renji no agregó nada más, simplemente le alcanzó una de las bolsas y le pasó la otra a Rukia por entre los barrotes. Se sentó en frente de Ichigo con su propia comida.

—Hey, ¿Renji?

—¿Mm?

—Me parece que lo mejor será que no vaya a tu casa esta noche. —Miró a Rukia—. Unos tipos de la Novena vinieron hacer un rato y trataron de llevársela a una… torre o algo así.

—La Torre de Penitencia —aclaró Rukia con voz queda, bajando los palillos—. Es el lugar donde encierran a los delincuentes hasta el momento de su ejecución.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y apuñaló el arroz con los palillos.

—Por eso. No quiero que intenten este tipo de idioteces durante la noche. Me quedaré aquí.

—Te acompaño. —Había una chispa desafiante brillando en los ojos de Renji que indicaba que sería imposible disuadirlo. Ichigo ni lo iba a intentar—. Traeré dos futones aquí, podemos acampar.

—Pero, ¿no le llegará a nii-sama la noticia cuando los guardias hagan sus rondas? —preguntó Rukia, preocupada—. Renji, no pongas en riesgo tu cargo por esto, ¡has trabajado tanto para llegar a teniente!

—Taichō ya está al tanto de que les estoy trayendo comida. —Renji se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara en absoluto—. ¿Y de qué estás hablando de todas formas, maldita Coneja? Solo le dediqué a esto cuarenta años, pero nosotros hemos sido mejores amigos durante más de cien. ¿Piensas que son cosas remotamente comparables?

Ichigo agachó la cabeza y sonrió en dirección a su cena. Miró el celular, consciente de que Kisuke no había colgado. Kisuke nunca lo haría. No estaba seguro de qué había pasado o qué fue lo que los impulsó a reconciliarse tanto más temprano que la última vez, pero estaba muy feliz de que así fuera.

* * *

Ahora que la escuela había cerrado las puertas durante el verano, la tienda bullía con actividad incluso durante el día.

Pero los niños preferían salir.

Keigo y Mizuiro habían aparecido de nuevo para llevar a Chad a jugar videojuegos, aunque Kisuke desconocía por qué habían venido a pedirle permiso a él antes de hacerlo, o por qué Chad había permanecido parado a un costado mientras lo hacían como si fuera algo completamente normal.

Mientras tanto, las niñas (es decir, Tatsuki y Orihime, Karin y Yuzu) habían salido con la intención de visitar la confitería a la que había ido con Ichigo. Aparentemente, una persona les había estado contando cosas a sus hermanitas. Tessai las acompañaba, presuntamente para ver si podía replicar la receta en casa, pero Kisuke sabía que era para mantener un ojo en las mellizas por si acaso Aizen tuviera la brillante idea de que obtener un par de rehenes le sería beneficioso.

Pasó al lado de Uryū, quien estaba muy ocupado destruyendo rocas gigantescas en el sótano, y entró en su laboratorio.

Ichigo había iniciado una tormenta en la Sociedad de Almas, de acuerdo a todas sus fuentes. Cualquier día de éstos, Yoruichi iba a aparecer en la tienda para exigir que le explique qué estaba ocurriendo.

La mitad de los capitanes leales y la mayor parte de los tenientes estaban a favor de Ichigo, tal y como Kisuke lo había predicho. Del resto, Suì-Fēng sería imposible de convencer, Kurotsuchi no tenía interés alguno más allá del potencial de Ichigo como experimento, y Komamura se mantendría imparcial mientras que el Sotaichō no dijera nada al respecto.

Lo que dejaba…

Ichigo atendió al tercer tono.

—Perdón, estoy algo ocupado ahora mismo. —Sonaba un poco agitado.

Kisuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

—En serio, Ichigo-san, ¿en pleno día? —preguntó en tono lascivo.

—¿Eh? —Tardó un momento en _entender_ —. ¡Kisuke!

El clamor de espadas encontradas como sonido de fondo era un indicador claro de lo que Ichigo estaba haciendo en realidad, y Kisuke dejó de coquetear.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sip —respondió Ichigo—. Solo que tengo algunas verdades que machacar en las cabezas de estos idiotas, ya sabes.

A través del teléfono, Kisuke escuchó a alguien exclamar con idignación. Hitsugaya, como había supuesto. No había manera de que el capitán de la Décima división aceptara nada hasta que Ichigo pudiera probar que Shiba Isshin no había _decidido_ abandonar a su división de forma voluntaria, que no había decidido abandonar a Matsumoto.

—Bueno, entonces mejor no te interrumpo más.

—¡Te llamo luego! —Ichigo exclamó, apenas audible sobre el sonido del viento silbando en el receptor. Distraído, Kisuke añadió una nota mental a su lista, recordándose que debía mejorar las funcionalidades del micrófono. Era obvio que no había considerado el viento generado a velocidad de shunpo... no, de _shunpo de Ichigo,_ cuando los fabricó.

* * *

_La ejecución está programada para mañana temprano._

Kisuke frunció el ceño mientras leía el último mensaje de Ichigo. Qué… raro. Ichigo había acampado frente a la celda de Rukia durante los últimos tres días, y Aizen ni siquiera había hecho una aparición. Pero tenía que ser obvio a estas alturas que Kuchiki Rukia no tenía el Hōgyoku.

¿Cuál era el punto de continuar con la ejecución de todas formas?

Kisuke no lo sabía. Y no le gustaba no saber.

El denreishinki volvió a sonar.

_Probablemente no pueda llamar esta noche._

Kisuke exhaló, cabeza gacha para mirar la pantalla iluminada. No tenía nada _concreto_ que decir; Ichigo iba a tener que improvisar.

 _Ten cuidado,_ mandó. No había razón para preocuparlo con las inquietudes de una mente hiperactiva. Una advertencia genérica tendría que ser suficiente; Ichigo entendería lo que quería decir.

 _Tendría_ que ser suficiente.

Se quedó dormido aferrado al teléfono.

* * *

Kisuke se despertó de un sobresalto.

Manoteó alrededor a ciegas en busca del teléfono y lo encontró cerca de su almohada, donde debía haberse caído en algún momento durante la noche.

Cero mensajes nuevos.

El desayuno sabía a cenizas en su boca. Karin y Yuzu le dieron un solo vistazo y decidieron no pedirle novedades sobre su hermano, lo que agradeció.

Kisuke habló con Tessai después de que las niñas salieran del comedor.

—Voy a visitar a los Visored.

Tessai asintió con solemnidad.

Como mínimo, las excentricidades de Hiyori le ayudarían a despejar la mente.

El viaje a la Ciudad de Naruki normalmente le tomaba una hora si caminaba tranquilo, o cuarenta minutos si trotaba.

Kisuke llegó en treinta.

No había sido su intención usar shunpo, pero después de empezar no pudo convencerse de dejarlo, y los alrededores comenzaron a desdibujarse en una nebulosa aturdida de ir demasiado rápido pero no lo suficiente…

Casi pasó de largo.

No podía ser; el depósito estaba a plena vista, como si no estuviese protegido por algunas de las mejores barreras que un especialista en bakudo pudiera erigir. Kisuke se acercó con cautela, esperando recibir un pantuflazo en el rostro.

Su mano hizo contacto con la puerta del galpón.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera _considerar_ las posibles ramificaciones, la puerta se abrió de par en par, de forma silenciosa e inquietante. No tenía sentido; Shinji jamás se había molestado en ponerle aceite a las bisagras, y no había razón alguna para que cambiara sus hábitos de repente.

El interior era puro _caos_. Había una estantería dada vuelta, y los manga favoritos de Love y Lisa estaban desparramados por todo el suelo, páginas sueltas esparcidas alrededor como pétalos solitarios. La mesa del comedor, lo suficientemente grande como para que todos entraran (Kisuke recordaba haberla elegido con ellos), estaba partida a la mitad, como si algo… o _alguien_ hubiera impactado contra ella con violencia. En el suelo había manchas de sangre.

No podía percibir ninguna barrera.

Con tanta torpeza que casi se le cae cuando finalmente logró sacarlo del bolsillo, Kisuke tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Ichigo de memoria.

Sus dedos temblaban.

Nadie respondió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habían pensado, al principio, que Aizen los había abandonado allí a su muerte.

Kisuke no recuerda cómo fue que regresó a la tienda, pero lo debe haber hecho, porque de pronto se encontró parado en medio del sótano.

—¡Tenchō! —Tessai se detuvo bruscamente detrás de él, voz cargada con inusual preocupación—. Urahara-dono, ¿qué sucede?

Le fue difícil darle voz a sus pensamientos; desenredar de a poco las palabras de la maraña causada por el huracán que continuaba haciendo estragos en su mente, del miasma de posibles interpretaciones y planes a medio formular.

—Los Visored no están.

El reiatsu de Tessai se tiñó de alarma, saturando el aire con el aroma punzante y electrificado del ozono, pero Kisuke sacudió la cabeza lentamente. No había manera de que Tessai pudiera acompañarlo, ambos lo sabían, sabían cuál había sido el costo de conjurar dos Kidō prohibidos uno tras otro.

El antiguo Comandante de Kidō sollozaría si pudira ver a Tessai hoy, luchando por tan solo conjurar el Hadō 99: Kin, con tanta lentitud que incluso un niño humano a medio hollowificar era capaz de evadirlo.

Tessai había pagado el precio por la vida de los Visored, y lo hizo con gusto y sin remordimiento, pero nunca sería capaz de pelear al lado de Kisuke otra vez.

—Debo ir.

La mirada de su viejo amigo era sombría.

—Yo vigilaré la tienda.

Kisuke no lo miró alejarse, su propio reiryoku burbujeando debajo de la piel, adrenalina palpitando en las venas.

No pudo evitar revisar el teléfono una última vez.

 _Llamando,_ anunciaba la pantalla. El mismo mensaje había estado allí durante los últimos… ¿quién sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió del galpón?

No _Conectado._

No _El número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible,_ tampoco.

Lo que fuera que Ichigo estuviera haciendo no le permitía siquiera tomarse un momento para apretar un botón en el teléfono, ni para aceptar ni para rechazar la llamada.

Kisuke debía ir por él.

_Ya mismo._

Su reiryoku creció como una ola, formando un portal en el precipicio tras apenas un pensamiento consciente de su parte, pero…

¿Una Garganta? ¿No un Senkaimon?

¿Ichigo estaba en _Hueco Mundo?_

Kisuke desenvainó a Benihime y cruzó el portal.

* * *

Aterrizó en medio de una escena de puro _caos._

La arena crujió bajo sus geta cuando, casi de inmediato, se apartó hacia un lado de un salto. La bocaza formada por la Garganta desapareció antes de que el Hollow, no, el _Menos,_ pudiera cruzarla.

 _Los_ Menos. Plural.

Incluso en Hueco Mundo eran poco frecuentes; pero allí estaban, pululando como un enjambre de langostas.

—¡Kisuke!

Varios reiatsu distintivos se estaban acercando a máxima velocidad. _No son una amenaza,_ identificó tras un momento, y dejó de prestarles atención. Había cosas más importantes en las que debía concentrarse.

Benihime gritó, desafiante, partiendo en dos a un Menos con la potencia de su alarido, y una pequeña figura oscura cayó de la quijada dividida.

Kisuke giró, en busca de su siguiente objetivo.

Yoruichi la salvaría.

—¡Oi, Kisuke! ¡Te estoy hablando!

El Menos más cercano estaba a una distancia considerable, y parecía estar bajo control.

Solo entonces levantó la vista y se fijó en sus alrededores, tomando nota de la persona que había estado intentando llamar su atención durante los últimos minutos.

Rara vez había visto a Hirako tan obviamente agotado, pero además estaba manteniendo una distancia cuidadosa, trotando de costado para continuar en la periferia de su campo visual sin tener que hacer contacto físico. Kisuke agradecía la consideración.

—Hirako-san —saludó, y los ojos se posaron brevemente sobre el resto del grupo variopinto que se acercaba. Todos presentes, aunque, al parecer, menos de la mitad conservaban su movilidad—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—… Me estás jodiendo. —Hirako apretó el puente de su nariz, como si estuviera frustrado, pero no, solo estaba materializando su máscara de Faraón para atacar al Menos que perseguía con pesadez a Love y Lisa.

Kisuke mandó un _Nake_ para ayudarlo, y un segundo ataque para hostigar al Menos que intentaba abatir las barreras de Hachigen, y…

El reiatsu de Ichigo era una llamarada en la distancia, resplandeciente como un sol en miniatura de color negro, y Kisuke no pudo resistir la petición de su cuerpo de girar hacia él.

El siguiente _Nake_ no dio en el blanco exacto, cortando la garra del Menos en lugar de su cabeza, pero Kisuke apenas lo notó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo…?

Ah.

_Ah._

Las piezas del rompecabezas se reacomodaron en el aire y comenzaron a caer es su lugar, una a una.

Empezó a caminar.

 _Ichigo,_ cantaba la sangre en sus venas, cada latido de su corazón diseñando una marca de posesión en sus costillas. _Ichigo._

Doscientos seis Menos los separaban. Su reiatsu se contrajo y luego se desplegó.

Doscientos cinco.

Doscientos cuatro.

—¡Cambio! —Escuchó el grito de Ichigo sobre el barullo, y contó con apenas una fracción de secundo para comprenderlo y preparase antes de sentir el más suave tirón detrás del ombligo…

—¡Mantenlo ocupado!

Benihime detuvo la espada enemiga un momento antes de que pudiera abrir su hombro, y el ángulo era incómodo, pero Kisuke apretó los dientes y volcó todo su reiatsu en el contaataque, forzando a que la hoja se desviara.

—General Urahara —ronroneó el Aizen de sus pesadillas—. Finalmente has aparecido.

Se veía igual que siempre, en ese futuro que debería haber dejado de existir, vestido con una capa blanca pegada al cuerpo que se ensanchaba en la cintura, y con Kyoka Suigetsu en una mano.

—¿Ichigo? —llamó en voz alta. No sabía dónde estaba, pero Kisuke no podía despegar los ojos de Aizen—. Ichigo, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas?

La respuesta provino de un lugar justo detrás suyo, haori flameando contra sus piernas, como si Ichigo hubiera aparecido a sus espaldas por un momento solo para asegurarse de que Kisuke lo escuchara fuerte y claro.

—Tanto como puedas darme.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Aizen habló de nuevo.

—Dime, ¿disfrutaste de mi pequeño regalo de bodas?

Kisuke veía moverse los labios de Aizen formando más palabras, pero, o bien el megalómano había dejado de hablar en voz alta, o bien sus oídos habían dejado de funcionar correctamente. El rugido de la estática era muy fuerte para ignorarlo.

Él…

_Era…_

—…rece que te falta tu sombra gatuna.

Aizen inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, como si estuviera confundido.

—O quizás… —Sus labios formaron la imitación macabra de una sonrisa—. ¿…quizás necesitas un recordatorio?

El escudo de Benihime se levantó entero, completo antes de que Kisuke fuera consciente de haberlo conjurado, y por puro instinto, siguiendo el hilo de pensamiento de Aizen más que sus movimientos.

En la distancia, Yoruichi saltó hacia atrás de forma instintiva, ojos abiertos de forma cómica.

Chikasumi no Tate se hizo _pedazos_ tras un único golpe, tiñendo el aire de color carmesí. Kisuke solo agradecía que hubiera sido suficiente para frenar ese ataque; la intención de Aizen había sido _matarla._

Kisuke volvió a levantar su espada, y con ella marcó una línea en la arena entre ellos.

Había oído el pedido, el pedido de _Ichigo,_ fuerte y claro. Si Ichigo quería impedir que Aizen diera un solo paso más, entonces, por el Trono de los Cielos, solo lo haría _sobre su cadáver._

* * *

No lo vio venir.

Ella, Shihōin Shunshin Yoruichi, no había visto venir el ataque. De no ser por el escudo de Kisuke, justo a tiempo…

—¡Yoruichi-sama!

Suì-Fēng corrió hacia ella, pero Yoruichi no tenía la energía para ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su antigua aprendiz.

Se mantuvo agachada, ojos atentos a toda señal de movimiento, negándose a aceptar incluso para sí misma que quizás, esta vez, pudiera ser en vano.

Alrededor de ella, el Gotei estaba en ruinas. Casi todas las personas que habían estado presentes en la ejecución, es decir, los capitanes y los tenientes de cada división, más algunos extras de la Onceava, estaban desparramadas a su alrededor.

Habían pensado, al principio, que Aizen los había abandonado allí a su muerte.

Y hubiera sido un plan exitoso: hasta el Sōtaichō tenía sus límites, en especial tras enfrentarse a olas y olas de Menos atacándolos desde todos los flancos; los capitanes más jóvenes e incluso Ukitake colapsaron por el mero estrés causado por tanto combate sin descanso. Yamamoto había erigido una barrera alrededor de todos, manteniéndola con la abrumadora fuerza de su reiatsu, para darle a Unohana la posibilidad de comenzar a tratar a los heridos más graves.

Y fue entonces que Aizen regresó, cruzando la barrera como si ni se hubiera percatado de su existencia, con seres a los que llamaba _Espada_ arrastrando varias figuras conocidas detrás de ellos. El Gotei había intentado reagruparse, había intentado movilizar lo poco que quedaba de sus tropas, pero el mar de Menos volvió a azotarlos.

Fue entonces que Kisuke apareció.

No. No Kisuke.

El extraño con el mismo rostro que su mejor amigo.

* * *

Para ser sincero, cuando Jūshirō le contó que el hombre sentado frente a la celda de la pequeña Rukia-chan protestando el dictamen de la Central estaba casado con _Urahara Kisuke,_ Shunsui se había reído. Incluso había dado un paseo por la Sexta para dar un vistazo por sí mismo y, seguro, no había dudas: Shiba Ichigo era exactamente quien decía ser, desde la forma de su mandíbula hasta el brillo terco de sus ojos. La demostración despreocupada de Gesuga Tenshō una vez que alguien se la pidió solo lo confirmó.

Pero… ¿Urahara?

No era algo que Shunsui pudiera computar.

¿Cómo podía ser que el capitán que recordaba, joven, nervioso, y manchado hasta los codos con sangre que jamás desaparecería, hubiera llamado la atención de alguien con tanta lealtad como Shiba Ichigo?

¿Quizás no estaba al tanto? Los Onmitsukidō solían mentir como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Pero no. Ichigo también le había dicho a Byakuya-kun que sabía el tipo de persona que Urahara era, con una sonrisita socarrona que indicaba que sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Y, por supuesto, había pedido la presencia del líder-sombra del Onmitsukidō invocando su nombre.

Nadie invocaba a Sakimune-kakka.

_Nadie._

Shiba Ichigo, Shunsui había decidido, era un enigma.

Un enigma que estaba _muy feliz_ que estuviera de su lado.

Le avergonzaba admitir, incluso para sí mismo, que por un momento su mente se había quedado completamente _en blanco_ cuando el escudo de sensei desapareció, rompiéndose en millones de pedazos, y sensei dejó escapar un sonido dolido y gutural que Shunsui no había escuchado nunca durante sus dos milenios en el Gotei.

Ni siquiera Yhwach…

Aizen ni parecía haberlo _notado._

Pero alguien más lo notó, sin duda. Ichigo había ido directo a Genryūsai-sensei mientras todo el resto del Gotei seguía sorprendido, lo había recogido y movido junto a Unohana antes de que ningún Menos pudiera aprovecharse de su debilidad.

Y luego había enfrentado Aizen sin decir ni una sola palabra, obligando a que el traidor se alejara del grupo.

Los Hollows humanoides bajo el comando de Aizen dudaron por un momento, sin saber qué hacer con los prisioneros, y varios de esos prisioneros aprovecharon la oportunidad para atacar, extrañas máscaras parecidas a las de los Hollows cubriendo sus rostros mientras se abrían camino a través de sus captores.

Hirako Shinji parecía dispuesto a matar, y sostenía bajo el brazo que no estaba ocupado con su zanpakutō a una figura pequeña y rubia que Shunsui vagamente recordaba había sido la teniente anterior de la Doceava (con _Urahara)_.

Shinsui los contó rápidamente.

Ocho.

Ocho rostros terriblemente familiares que nunca pensó que volvería a ver.

Su Lisa-chan estaba erguida y orgullosa al lado de Hirako, como si no pudiese sentir los cortes en sus piernas o la forma en la que su uniforme estaba destrozado y manchado con sangre que solo podía pertenecerle a ella, y Shunsui tuvo que pestañear varias veces.

_Lisa-chan… te has vuelto mucho más fuerte._

* * *

—En serio —Hiyori se quejó, colgando de su brazo como un saco de arroz—, cualquiera pensaría que lamerle el culo a Kisuke te hubiera dado acceso a información más actualizada.

Shinji… estaba de acuerdo con ella esta vez.

Y estaba también de acuerdo con la primera reacción vocal de Love.

_¿Qué CARAJOS está pasando?_

Aizen había cruzado la puerta de entrada del galpón sin más, como si las barreras de Hachi no existieran, y los Hollows humanoides a los que llamaba _Arrancar_ y _Espada_ (¿implicando que eran los más poderosos, quizás? Hacía décadas que Shinji no pisaba España, su español estaba bastante olvidado) los habían atrapado a todos y arrastrado a través de una Garganta hacia Hueco Mundo.

¿Y qué onda con todos esos Menos?

En serio, ¿acaso estaban en un bosque de Menos o algo así?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa que reaccionar, con Love y Rose inconscientes en la arena detrás de ellos y Hiyori bajo el brazo, y múltiples amenazas acercándose desde todos los ángulos.

Cuando finalmente lograron neutralizar las amenazas inmediatas alrededor del grupo, Shinji solo quería recostarse y dormir por una semana, que Aizen se fuera a la mierda. Sea quien fuera la persona que había atacado a Aizen casi al mismo tiempo que ellos habían sido arrastrados hasta Hueco Mundo no parecía estar teniendo ningún problema sin la ayuda de terceros, de todas maneras.

Y fue entonces, por supuesto, que se abrió una nueva Garganta.

Shinji sujetó a Sakanade con más fuerza, pero un momento después reconoció el reiatsu.

¿Desde cuándo podía Kisuke abrir Gargantas?

Shinji lo miró al rostro una sola vez y se tragó las miles de cosas que quería preguntar.

Kisuke… no parecía muy dispuesto a responder preguntas.

* * *

Yoruichi dudaba que nadie más estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que Aizen y Kisuke estaban diciendo. Incluso ella apenas podía escucharlos, y era probablemente gracias a su forma gatuna.

No había creído los rumores, al principio, cuando el nuevo Shiba que había entrado a Sereitei como un huracán dijo estar casado con _Kisuke._ Capitanes o no, los shinigami eran propensos a contar chismes, y todo escándalo en general resultaba más tentador que la verdad.

Ella sabría si Kisuke se hubiera casado, había pensado en el momento.

Pero Aizen… este no era el Aizen que conocía. Este no era el Kisuke que conocía, tampoco.

Y sin embargo, se conocían entre ellos.

 _Regalo de bodas,_ Aizen había dicho, y Kisuke se puso más blanco que una hoja de papel, su rostro ya pálido adquiriendo un tono enfermizo que no podía ser tomado como la respuesta a una broma de mal gusto.

Lo que era confesión suficiente.

No por primera vez en la última semana, Yoruichi deseó haber regresado más seguido a la tienda en lugar de prolongar su estadía en la Sociedad de Almas, anhelando un hogar al que nunca podría regresar. Quizás se hubiera dado cuenta, quizás hubiera conocido a Shiba Ichigo antes de que…

_—Hola, Yoruichi-san. Kisuke me ha hablado mucho de ti._

_Cuando Shiba Ichigo sonrió, brillaba en sus ojos una acusación a la que Yoruichi no sabía cómo responder._

Benihime descendió, creando un surco profundo en la arena entre los dos hombres, y el significado era claro.

_Hasta aquí llegas._

El Kisuke que ella conocía jamás lo hubiera hecho, no. Él hubiera aparecido en el último minuto (aunque bueno, para ser justa, este también lo hizo, aunque tenía la sensación de que no había sido a propósito) y hubiera bombardeado a Aizen con Kidō desde lejos.

Sin lugar a dudas, jamás se hubiera acercado a Aizen de esa forma solo para darle un _ultimátum._

Aizen estudió su rostro y dio un único paso hacia adelante, cruzando la línea.

Los segundos siguientes se sucedieron tan rápido que Yoruichi no pudo registrar más que destellos de luz, una explosión, y el tronar de espadas encontradas… tres veces.

Y entonces Aizen se encontró de nuevo tras la línea, zanpakutō levantada, y los dos hombres de nuevo mirándose a los ojos.

Yoruichi parpadeó para borrar los ecos de las imágenes.

Estaba al tanto de que Kisuke había estado en proceso de creación de una nueva técnica de shikai para enfrentar a Aizen, una que planeaba nombrar _Hisaobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi_ y que tenía que ver con cuentas explosivas. No sabía que la había completado, ni que había logrado separar las cuentas de la malla de red por completo, ni que había encontrado la manera de incorporar una detonación tardía en ellas.

Inexplicablemente, en un solo movimiento, Kisuke había enterrado las cuentas bajo la arena y las había programado para que explotaran en el caso que Aizen las pisara.

Okay, definitivamente seguía siendo Kisuke.

«Imposible» era solo un término relativo para él.

¿Quizás _eso_ fue lo que lo atrajo a Shiba Ichigo? De lo poco que sabía del chico, la palabra «imposible» tampoco existía en su vocabulario.

—¿Crees que una técnica tan patética como esta es capaz de detenerme?

Kisuke no se dignó a responderle.

Aizen suspiró y sacudió lentamente la cabeza, como si estuviera regañando a un niño testarudo.

—Es más que obvio que solo estás tratando de ganar tiempo, General Urahara, hasta que tu amante termine de deshacerse de los Menos.

Y ahí volvió a aparecer ese término. _General Urahara._ Una vez podía ser un desliz, pero ¿dos? Varias conclusiones comenzaban a tomar forma en su cabeza, y ninguna le gustaba.

—Por lo tanto, simplemente tendré que…

Kisuke levantó de nuevo a Benihime, pero fue demasiado lento esta vez.

Sangre salpicó la arena.

* * *

_Va a perder._

Si era evidente para Shunsui, debía ser evidente para todos los que siguieran remotamente conscientes, y también para Urahara. Pero era imposible no admirar la tenacidad del hombre. Incluso forzado a mantenerse a la defensiva, jamás se distrajo, jamás dudó.

Aizen sacudió la cabeza en un gesto casi de pena.

—Te has vuelto débil, Urahara Kisuke.

Se encontraban tan cerca que ahora Shunsui era capaz de oír su conversación. Apretó con las manos las empuñaduras de sus dos espadas, levantándose lentamente. Si Aizen se acercaba un poquito más…

—A este ritmo, no durarás ni cinco segundos más, mucho menos cincuenta.

¿Otros cincuenta segundos? ¿Qué sucedería en cincuenta segundos?

Ahora que lo pensaba… el número de Menos había estado reduciéndose de manera paulatina, ¿no? Hacía más de un minuto entero que no atacaban las barreras.

Movió los ojos del enfrentamiento por un momento.

Detrás de ellos, Shiba Ichigo era un huracán de ropas negras, Getsuga cortando el aire como hozes en el viento, tan veloz que los ojos de Shunsui eran incapaces de distinguir movimientos individuales, y los Menos estaban cayendo como _moscas._

Ah.

Cincuenta segundos más, estimó, y la zona estaría despejada.

Regresó la vista a Aizen, justo a tiempo para observar a Kisuke abandonar la postura que se enseñaba en la Academia por una nueva.

Era _rara._ La mano izquierda estaba extendida, dos dedos hacia adelante, y la mano derecha mantenía su zanpakutō en posición horizontal sobre la cabeza. Ante el ojo veterano de Shunsui, la postura estaba tan repleta de huecos que parecía haber sido creada por un amateur, pero eso no era posible. No cuando Aizen enderezó la espalda, aparentemente prestando completa atención por primera vez desde que el Gotei quedó atrapado en Hueco Mundo.

— _Hoo,_ al fin te has puesto serio, General Urahara.

Urahara no respondió al comentario excepto por un movimiento de los dedos de la mano izquierda en signo universal de _qué estás esperando, ven._

Aizen sonrió, y el gesto no era para nada agradable, una antítesis total al Sōsuke gentil que Shinsui creía conocer.

—Me entusiasma ver qué tipo de trucos has inventado para derrotarme esta vez. —Aizen abrió los brazos, como si nada en el mundo le preocupara—. Hasta te concederé el primer ataque.

Cualquier otra persona (carajo, Shunsui podía oír la sarta de insultos que gruñía Abarai-fukutaichō detrás de él) hubiera reaccionado.

Urahara simplemente lo observó sin inmutarse.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso y sin mover la mano ni pronunciar ningún conjuro (y Shunsui juraría que no había ni pestañeado), doce brillantes lanzas rosadas atravesaron el torso de Aizen.

Por primera vez en todo el enfrentamiento, Aizen escupió sangre. Manchó el suelo.

¿Qué… qué acababa de…?

Aizen continuaba sonriendo, a pesar del humo que emanaba de su manga.

—¿Un Kidō nivel noventa y uno, a máxima potencia, sin señas ni conjuro? —reflexionó en voz alta, como si estuviera explicándoselo a una audiencia invisible—. Me pregunto, Urahara Kisuke… ¿por cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerlo?

Kidō nivel noventa y uno… no podía ser… ¿Senjū Kōten Taihō?

Pero… todo el mundo sabía que un Kidō sin conjuro tenía apenas un tercio de la potencia del original. ¿Acaso Urahara había logrado encontrar, de alguna manera, la forma para superar ese límite; algo que el Batallón de Kidō, en dos milenios, no había conseguido solucionar?

Y además, ¿no se suponía que eran diez lanzas de fuego, no _doce?_

Urahara sonrió una sonrisa desganada, y Shunsui supo de inmediato que no era honesta.

—Bueno, Aizen-san, si hay algo que este perro viejo aprendió en estos últimos diez años, es que puedes lograr cualquier cosa si estás muriéndote por hacerlo.

Y entonces invocó quince nuevas lanzas que se clavaron en el pecho de Aizen.

* * *

—Quizás sería prudente que miraras hacia atrás, Urahara Kisuke.

Shinji podría desgarrarse la garganta a gritos, como Yoruichi e incluso Hiyori lo estaban haciendo, pero tenía la espantosa sensación de que Kisuke era incapaz de oírlos en ese momento.

Frenesí de combate, lo solían llamar. Una técnica de concentración intensa durante el combate, desarrollada por la misma Unohana cuando todavía era conocida como Unohana Yachiru, la primera Kenpachi. Shinji no dudaba de que eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que mantenía a Kisuke disparando Kidō de niveles altos uno detrás de otro, sobrepasando con creces cualquier límite que Shinji _sabía_ que tenía, incluso contemplando imposibilidades místicas como viajes en el tiempo.

El enorme Hollow se acercaba despacio hacia la espalda desprotegida de Kisuke, pero estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo con sus técnicas, incluso las de Hachi.

Y aun así, a pesar de la burla de Aizen, Kisuke no se dio vuelta.

El Hollow se preparó para atacar, los inicios de un Cero en la boca.

Aunque _sabía_ que sería en vano, un esfuerzo inútil, una pérdida de energía, Shinji gritó de todas formas.

—¡Cuidado!

* * *

El Hollow se tambaleó, como si todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo habían cortado en dos, y colapsó.

Kisuke no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

Aizen dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, y debería estar intensamente orgulloso de sí mismo por haber prácticamente obligado a Aizen Sōsuke a retroceder, por haberlo obligado a arrodillarse, pero lo único que Kisuke tenía en mente era la repetición constante de la última burla.

_Estoy seguro de que me divertiré con él cuando termine contigo. El sabor de su desolación será trascendental._

Benihime descendió con fuerza…

… y de pronto era Yoruichi-san quien estaba arrodillada allí, Yoruichi-san luciendo tal y como la última vez que la había visto, a punto de morir pero indoblegable, ojos brillantes como una llamarada, y dijo:

—¿Vas a matarme de nuevo, Kisuke?

… y _no dio en el blanco._

Tuvo apenas una fracción de segundo para reconocer su error antes de que la bomba escondida dentro de la ilusión explotara, y era demasiado tarde para levantar su espada, demasiado tarde para intentar bloquearla, y lo único que podía hacer era esperar el impacto…

—¡GETSUGA JŪJISHŌ!

Un manchón negro y borroso aterrizó delante de Kisuke, tan cerca que el haori le golpeó el rostro, y lo protegió de la explosión con su propio cuerpo.

Despacio, el polvo decantó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shunsui se preguntó si debería sentirse más aprensivo, ahora que la pareja se encontraba a una distancia estratégica para atacar.
> 
>  _Debería._ Acababa de ver a Urahara luchar contra Aizen y empatar; contra el mismo Aizen que hizo añicos la barrera de Genryūsai-sensei, cruzándola como si no existiera. Y Shiba, quien había terminado con varios _cientos_ de Menos en un lapso de diez minutos.
> 
> Pero había pasado tiempo con Shiba Ichigo en el transcurso de la semana; primero compartiendo algo de té y después sake, y Shunsui sabía _leer_ a la gente. Ichigo era exactamente lo que indicaba su nombre: un protector. Y Shunsui supo conocer a Urahara, antes de todo el tema con la Hollowificación. Sin tener el juicio nublado con la rabia y el dolor de perder a Lisa, y con la evidencia presente ahora frente a sus ojos, Shunsui podía decir con honestidad que creía por completo que Urahara había sido inculpado.

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo Ichigo.

Los pulmones de Kisuke parecían haber declarado huelga. Sus piernas también, pero de ninguna manera mostraría esa vulnerabilidad allí, en público y con el peso de tantas miradas hostiles sobre los hombros.

Ichigo no se movió de su posición defensiva frente a él, demasiado cerca y a la vez no lo suficiente, lo que le permitió agachar la cabeza un poquito hacia adelante y descansar la frente contra la parte baja de su espalda.

Solo por un momento.

 _Respira,_ podía imaginarle decir.

Kisuke inhaló.

Exhaló.

—Lo siento —expresó con dificultad.

Las manos apenas le temblaron cuando envainó a Benihime, regresándola a su forma sellada usual, y luego la forzó a soportar la indignación de ser utilizada como un bastón para mantenerse en pie. Ichigo se movió apenas, reiatsu notoriamente palpable, como si supiera que Kisuke no soportaría sentir un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en ese momento.

Juntos, se giraron para estar frente a frente con el Gotei.

—No fallaré la próxima vez —Kisuke juró cuando comenzaron a caminar, pretendiendo no darse cuenta de que Ichigo había ajustado sus pasos para que Kisuke no tropezara.

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada incomprensible.

—No fue tu culpa, lo sabes.

Ichigo era incapaz de ver las ilusiones de Aizen, Kisuke lo sabía, y sin embargo…

—La expresión en tu rostro —explicó, y por un momento Kisuke se preguntó si había hecho la pregunta en voz alta—. Y la forma en la que desviaste la dirección de tu espada a último momento. No hubieras hecho eso por cualquiera. No podía ser yo —continuó sin una pizca de arrogancia—, incluso Aizen es incapaz de romper un vínculo espiritual. Tampoco podía ser Tessai-san, porque él sabría que debía quedarse en la tienda cuando te fuiste, y tú hubieras sabido si alguien traspasaba las barreras.

Lo que dejaba una única opción.

Por supuesto que Ichigo se había percatado. Kisuke había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se había despertado gritando por Yoruichi, pidiéndole que cambiara de opinión, _rogándole_ que le diera tiempo para encontrar una solución…

Ichigo se había percatado, porque había sido él quien encontró a Kisuke inconsciente en el suelo, quien tuvo que darle la noticia de que Yoruichi había desaparecido, quien tuvo que sujetarlo físicamente con ambos brazos para evitar que la siguiera.

—¿Estás sugiriendo —el tono de Ichigo se volvió paulatinamente más seco— que en alguno de los tres mundos existe algo capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a _Shihōin Yoruichi_ cuando ya tomó una decisión?

Kisuke soltó una carcajada sorprendida.

* * *

Se estaban acercando.

Yoruichi se preparó para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero en ese momento Kisuke se giró para mirarla a los ojos, y las palabras murieron en su boca.

Dos líneas color carmesí descendían por sus mejillas, como lágrimas de sangre.

Ichigo frunció el ceño tras ver su expresión y se volvió hacia Kisuke, y murmuró en el tono más delicado que ella le había escuchado hasta el momento:

—Ah, tienes algo en el rostro…

Y acercó su mano al rotro de Kisuke para frotar debajo de sus ojos con un dedo, tan casual como si estuviera simplemente limpiando una manchita. Y Kisuke… Kisuke se quedó quieto y _lo dejó,_ como si la aversión a ser tocado que había sufrido desde que Yoruichi lo conocía hubiese dejado de existir.

Si hubiera necesitado algo más para convencerla de que Kisuke, de alguna manera, inexplicablemente, se había casado… esa acción habría sido más que suficiente.

Pero sabía lo que implicaban esas lágrimas de sangre.

* * *

Unohana estaba más que ocupada, Kisuke se dio cuenta al instante y sin necesidad de acercarse; no que Kyōraku le hubiera dejado, sospechaba, no cuando Ukitake y Yamamoto contaban dentro de los heridos. La teniente de Unohana revoloteaba justo a su lado, como así también… Kira, lo identificó tras un momento, cabello rubio pálido prácticamente nublándole el campo visual. El trio había erigido las barreras protectoras básicas que protegerían a los heridos de la caída de escombros o, en este caso, de las tormentas de arena, pero no soportarían intactas contra cualquier tipo de ataque cargado con reiatsu.

Era más sencillo contar quien _no_ estaba tan herido como para requerir atención médica inmediata. Kyōraku, claro, y Abarai, aunque este último no parecía capaz de pararse. Suì-Fēng y Yoruichi, a un costado. Shinji y Lisa, protegiendo a Hachi, quien estaba detrás de una barrera similar, curando a los Visored.

—¿Cómo supiste que debías venir? —Ichigo preguntó de repente, cuando se habían acercado lo suficiente al resto del Gotei como para no hablar a los gritos—. Escuché que llamaste, pero tenía las dos manos ocupadas así que no te pude atender.

—Tuve un presentimiento. —Ahora que lo decía en voz alta, sonaba como un mal chiste, o como un efecto secundario de la paranoia—. Así que fui a visitar a los Visored, pero para cuando llegué, Aizen ya los había capturado.

* * *

Shunsui se preguntó si debería sentirse más aprensivo, ahora que la pareja se encontraba a una distancia estratégica para atacar.

 _Debería._ Acababa de ver a Urahara luchar contra Aizen y empatar; contra el mismo Aizen que hizo añicos la barrera de Genryūsai-sensei, cruzándola como si no existiera. Y Shiba, quien había terminado con varios _cientos_ de Menos en un lapso de diez minutos.

Pero había pasado tiempo con Shiba Ichigo en el transcurso de la semana; primero compartiendo algo de té y después sake, y Shunsui sabía leer a la gente. Ichigo era exactamente lo que indicaba su nombre: un protector. Y Shunsui supo conocer a Urahara, antes de todo el tema con la Hollowificación. Sin tener el juicio nublado con la rabia y el dolor de perder a Lisa, y con la evidencia presente ahora frente a sus ojos, Shunsui podía decir con honestidad que creía por completo que Urahara había sido inculpado.

Además, Lisa y Hirako se estaban acercando a la pareja con sus respectivas zanpakutō envainadas, y si ese no era un signo de que Urahara era inocente, Shunsui no sabía qué cosa lo sería.

—¿En serio? —dijo Hirako, con las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? Si fuera cualquier otra persona, Kisuke, hubiera dicho que era imposible.

_¿Qué?_

* * *

Shinji esperó.

Un momento después, Ichigo avanzó hacia ellos con pasos largos, bloqueando a medias la figura de Kisuke.

—Me parece que no nos han presentado en esta línea del tiempo aún —saludó, agachando la cabeza en una reverencia propiamente dicha y lo suficientemente profunda que Shinji levantó las cejas—. Soy Kurosaki Ichigo. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Shinji.

La profundidad de esa reverencia… ¿de estudiante a maestro?

Había solo una razón por la cual Shinji le enseñaría nada a nadie, luego del exilio.

—¿Eres uno de _nosotros?_

Kurosaki respondió con una sonrisa fugaz.

—Sesenta y nueve minutos, treinta y ocho segundos.

Bajo el brazo de Shinji, Hiyori gruñó algo poco elogioso.

Kurosaki simplemente asintió en su dirección, la sonrisa tornándose un poquito más burlona. No parecía estar ofendido para nada, ni confundido sobre por qué lo estaba llamando _Calvo._

Shinji estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado sobre el viaje en el tiempo, pero tampoco podía decir que lo sorprendía haber estado en lo correcto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo en el futuro? —exigió Yoruichi. Las manos se le cerraron en un puño y luego se aflojaron; un signo de agitación que no podía ocultar del todo. Shinji no la culpaba.

Kurosaki apretó los labios.

—Siete años.

* * *

Tenía quince cuando la guerra empezó, Ichigo recordó, y veintidós cuando… la perdieron.

O quizás la habían perdido mucho antes, pero se habían rehusado a darse por vencidos, dispuestos a morir por la causa en la que creían.

Lo único era que, mientras que _ellos_ podían y estaban dispuestos a morir por la causa, ese no era el caso con Aizen; ni una cosa ni la otra.

La guerra duró siete años no porque Aizen fuera tan poderoso que nadie podía matarlo, sino porque _no se quedaba muerto._

* * *

Un viaje en el tiempo.

Shunsui masticó la idea en su mente.

Bueno, no era menos creíble que una zanpakutō cuya mera _shikai_ podía controlar los cinco sentidos, o que Shiba Isshin hubiera tenido un hijo prodigioso y autodidacta con el poder de un capitán.

Urahara lucía exactamente como sensei lo hacía a veces, apoyando gran parte de su peso sobre su shikomi-zue, la mirada perdida. Shunsui no tenía ningún problema en creer que hubiera sido uno de los generales de una guerra no tan hipotética contra Aizen.

No había pensado que vería otra tan pronto después de la última, pero había vivido lo suficiente como para aceptarlo y adaptarse.

—¿Cómo nos preparamos para esta guerra?

* * *

—No se puede.

Pero, por supuesto, nunca aceptarían una respuesta como esa, e Ichigo ciertamente no esperaba que lo hicieran.

—Shinji —interrumpió las protestas—. La primera vez que usaste tu shikai, Aizen la superó en veinte segundos.

Shinji se calló.

—Además —Kisuke agregó, posicionándose al lado de Ichigo, donde ahora podían verlo—, después de fusionarse con el Hōgyoku, Aizen-san se volvió inmortal.

Sí, también estaba eso.

—Teníamos un marcador. —Ichigo sonrió, sarcástico—. Infligirle una herida letal valía cien puntos, regresar vivo después de hacerlo, el doble.

Él estaba a la cabeza en el marcador, con tres muertes confirmadas; Renji y Rukia se habían reído tanto de él hasta que… bueno.

Hasta que ya no pudieron hacerlo.

Tallar _Kuchiki Rukia — Muertes: I — Estado: Fallecida_ en esa maldita roca debía ser una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás hizo, pero tuvo que, porque no deseaba ver la expresión en el rostro de Renji si era _él_ quien tuviese que hacerlo.

—Sí, estamos seguros. Incluso Aizen no puede sobrevivir con la mitad del pecho destruida tras una explosión, o tras ser cortado por la mitad en forma vertical. Es que simplemente _revive_ pasados unos minutos, quizás una hora, si tenemos suerte.

Ya no tenían esa roca, pero Ichigo podía recitar de memoria la penosa y corta lista.

Ichimaru Gin — Muertes: I — Estado: Fallecido

Yamamoto Genryūsai — Muertes: I — Estado: Fallecido

Hitsugaya Toshiro — Muertes: I — Estado: Vivo

Kurosaki Ichigo — Muertes: III — Estado: Vivo/Vivo/Vivo

Ishida Ryuken — Muertes: I — Estado: Vivo

Abarai Renji — Muertes: II — Estado: Vivo/Fallecido

Hirako Shinji — Muertes: I — Estado: Fallecido

Kuchiki Rukia — Muertes: I — Estado: Fallecida

Matsumoto Rangiku — Muertes: I — Estado: Fallecida

Kyōraku Shunsui — Muertes: I — Estado: Vivo

Ukitake Jūshirō — Muertes: I — Estado: Fallecido

Pero era en vano. Aunque no murieran en el intento, algo más acababa con ellos tarde o temprano.

A diferencia de Aizen y su inagotable ejército de Arrancars mejorados via Hōgyoku, cada uno del mismo nivel que cualquier oficial de rango, los shinigami no podían repoblar sus tropas tan rápido.

Y lo único que hacía falta era un pequeño error, un poquito de mala suerte, un comunicado de inteligencia equivocado.

—Vivimos un par de años en Hueco Mundo. —Ichigo usó la mano para hacerse sombra sobre los ojos y dio un vistazo entrenado alrededor—. Estamos ahora en el Bosque de Menos; Aizen debe haber esperado que todos los que había hubieran sido suficientes para mantenerlos ocupados.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer —Kyōraku insistió. Ichigo apreciaba su predisposición, pero…

—Tú lograste matar a Aizen una vez, junto con Ukitake-taichō —reveló—. Pero, la segunda vez, él estaba preparado para tu bankai, y falleciste en el intento. —Ichigo negó con la cabeza—. No, nosotros nos encargaremos. Lo conocemos mucho mejor que cualquiera de ustedes, y no parece que haya tenido la oportunidad de crear más Arrancar todavía…

—Están los que nos tendieron una trampa —empezó a decir Shinji.

Ichigo pestañeó.

—Ah, esos son Arrancar que se formaron naturalmente, por eso son tan débiles.

Kisuke tosió de forma sospechosamente similar a una risa.

Ichigo lo miró con las cejas arqueadas en incertidumbre, pero algo más captó su atención. Entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

_Mierda. Se dio cuenta de…_

—Estás herido.

Kisuke sacudió la cabeza.

—No es nada —intentó tranquilizarlo, pero no le sorprendió que Ichigo lo tomara de la muñeca de todas formas. Desvió la mirada, consciente de lo que seguiría.

Ichigo le giró la mano, y hubo un pequeño momento de duda antes de que levantara la vista.

—¿Quemaduras de Kidō de tercer grado?

Consciente de las miradas clavadas sobre él, algunas más acusatorias que otras, Kisuke liberó su mano de un tirón y escondió la palma.

—No siento nada.

Ichigo le dedicó una expresión cargada de exasperación, _totalmente_ inmerecida y un buen ejemplo de un muerto asustándose de un degollado.

—Claro que no, es lo que suele implicar tener quemaduras de tercer grado. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué? Aizen te arrancó el brazo la última vez por una razón. No hace falta que lo arruines voluntariamente y le hagas la tarea más fácil esta vez.

Kisuke recordaba esos días.

Recordaba levantarse en agonía, el hombro izquierdo un muñón arruinado, cauterizado con prisa mediante un _Shakkahō_ antes de que pudiera desangrarse. Inoue Orihime estaba en el otro extremo de Hueco Mundo, e incluso Ichigo sería incapaz de llegar a su campamento, extraerla, y regresar a salvo. Sin mencionar que eso hubiera dejado a _ese_ campamento sin personal médico.

Recordaba a Ichigo abriendo una Garganta y llevándolo con pasos relámpago de vuelta al Mundo de los Vivos, apareciendo directamente frente a la tienda y casi causándole a Tessai un paro cardíaco.

_—Lo siento, Tessai-san —Ichigo había dicho, depositando a Kisuke en sus brazos—. Eres el médico más cercano al que puedo acceder._

Recordaba intentar escabullirse dentro del laboratiorio cuando Tessai estaba ocupado con Jinta y Ururu, solo para darse cuenta de que el teclado estaba configurado para dos manos. Recordaba subir las escaleras y recostarse en la cama, con el brazo que le quedaba apoyado sobre los ojos.

La siguiente vez que Ichigo tuvo tiempo para visitar la tienda fue pasado un mes, y Kisuke estaba en el sótano, intentando calibrar su nuevo brazo prostético.

También se vio obligado a inventar una nueva manera para conjurar Kidō, pero tiempos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas.

—Me halaga que pienses tan bien de mí, Ichigo, pero para pelear contra Aizen-san debo usar todo mi poder, y ni siquiera yo soy capaz de conjurar Kidō sin un ancla.

La prótesis resultó una opción perfecta en ese sentido. Sin las limitaciones de la carne, podía soportar todo el poder de cualquier Kidō sin romperse, siempre y cuando Kisuke la construyera con materiales reforzados.

Y si se rompía, bueno.

Había construido unas cuantas extras.

—¿Y por eso usaste tu propia mano como ancla de múltiples Kidō de niveles en los noventa? —Ichigo resumió, rodando los ojos. La brusquedad de su tono contrastaba con la delicada manera en la que le sostenía el brazo—. ¿Qué te hizo creer que _eso_ era una buena idea?

—Funcionó —Kisuke remarcó—. Y no murió nadie.

Sabía que era un golpe bajo, y lo lamentó apenas lo dijo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ichigo apretó los labios y giró la cabeza.

* * *

Parecía como si el par se hubiese olvidado completamente de que aún tenían una audiencia. Hubiera sido entretenido, pensó Shinji, si no hubieran estado hablando sobre el apocalipsis.

Quizás debería invitarlos a tomar unos tragos a ambos, una vez que todo terminase.

—Kisuke —Kurosaki gruñó, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a nada en particular—. Quiero la estrategia que se te ocurrió para lidiar con el peor de los escenarios posibles cuando te diste cuenta de que Aizen había regresado con nosotros al pasado.

—Está escondido en algún lado, formando otro ejército. Probablemente le tome alrededor de 72 horas o algo así —Kisuke respondió sin dudarlo.

Los dos parpadearon.

—Él… no está en Las Noches. —Kisuke se hizo sombra con una mano sobre los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia una dirección específica. Shinji solo podía rogar que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, porque todas estas dunas de arena se veían exactamente igual para él—. Pero, ¿dónde más podría estar?

Kurosaki se encogió elocuentemente de hombros.

—No me mires a mí. Tú eres el cerebro, yo solo soy la ayuda contratada. Literalmente, de hecho. ¿Para qué me estabas pagando? No para barrer el piso, Ururu lo hace mucho mejor que yo.

—Para que hagas las inspecciones de seguridad sobre la estabilidad estructural de mis campos de entrenamiento. Varias veces. Con prejuicio —contestó Kisuke sin titubear.

Kurosaki hizo una pausa.

—¿Cómo cuernos se te ocurren estas cosas?

—Soy un genio certificado.

—Certificado puede ser. Genio, no estoy tan seguro. —Para enfatizar sus palabras, Kurosaki lo tomó del codo del brazo lastimado, aunque Shinji notó que tuvo cuidado de no tocar la mano propiamente dicha.

Kisuke prácticamente rodó los ojos, voz cargada del tipo de frustración que Shinji no le había escuchado en más de cien años.

—Si fuera capaz de predecir a Aizen Sōsuke, no estaríamos parados hoy aquí teniendo esta conversación.

—Entonces no lo predigas. Si tú fueras un megalómano obsesionado con destruir el mundo, ¿a dónde irías?

—Al Palacio del Rey Espíritu —Kisuke respondió de inmediato, y luego frunció las cejas.

Kurosaki no parecía desconcertado.

—Okay, debemos ir allí, entonces.

—Al… ¿Reino Espiritual? —Kisuke preguntó, algo inexpresivo—. Ningún shinigami vivo hoy en el Gotei 13 sabe dónde está.

—¿Y? —Kurosaki lucía escéptico—. Apuesto a que sabes al menos dos maneras de llegar allí de todas formas.

—Tres —admitió a regañadientes.

Shinji se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

Yoruichi se desternilló de la risa.

* * *

Kisuke no tuvo oportunidad de descubrir cuál hubiera sido la respuesta de Ichigo, porque en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

Tras un momento, también sonó el de Ichigo.

Intercambiaron una mirada sombría. No había muchas personas que tuvieran sus números, e incluso menos quienes los llamarían _a los dos_ al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo buscó el celular y lo abrió, poniéndolo en altavoz.

—Moshi moshi.

—¡Shachō! —La voz de Tessai sonaba fuerte, tanto que Kisuke casi recula físicamente—. ¿Dónde…? ¿Tenchō está contigo?

—Sí, Kisuke está aquí.

—Tenemos visitas —Tessai informó, entrando en modo comandante—. Detectamos múltiples Gargantas dentro del radio, el radar está completamente saturado.

—¿Están todos a salvo? —Ichigo exigió mientras Kisuke atendía su propio teléfono.

—Tessai-san, activa las barreras.

—Ya lo hice —confirmó—. La mayoría de los niños está en casa, pero Sado-san había ido al salón de juegos con Asano-san y Kojima-san.

Kisuke cerró los ojos por un instante. El salón estaba _al otro lado_ de la ciudad…

—Uryū —ladró Ichigo. Solo esa única palabra.

Escucharon suspirar a Uryū.

—Llamo a Ryuken, pero no sé si va a contestar.

Ah, claro. El Hospital General de Karakura estaba mucho más cerca del salón; en la misma zona, de hecho, y cubierto con tantas protecciones Quincy como para detener una pequeña invasión de Hollows. Kisuke dudaba mucho que Aizen apareciera en persona durante esa oleada de ataques; era mucho más probable que se tratara de un intento para impedir que se reagruparan y formularan un buen plan.

—Dile que es una orden mía —dijo Ichigo.

Todos los niños debían estar apelotonados alrededor del teléfono, esperando órdenes…

—Ururu, prepara el cañón de lava en el techo. Jinta, cúbrela hasta que las barreras estén activas. Orihime, ¿puedes asistir a Tessai-san con el mantenimiento de las barreras?

Un coro de voces le respondió.

—Yo también iré al techo —se escuchó la voz de Karin sobre el resto. Kisuke vio cómo Ichigo tragó la necesidad instintiva de protestar.

Puso una mano en su hombro. Las barreras de combate estaban diseñadas solo en una dirección, para bloquear el ingreso de cualquier ataque y dejar salir todos los que provenían del interior. Ichigo lo _sabía,_ pero seguía siendo difícil para él ver a su hermana participar activamente en combate, especialmente a los once años.

—Yuzu —empezó a decir.

—Yo… ¡Yo me pondré a cocinar! —La voz de Yuzu sonaba forzosamente alegre—. Los niveles de reiryoku de todos estarán bajos cuando termine la pelea, ¿no? ¡Me aseguraré de que haya suficiente comida!

—Sí. —La voz de Ichigo sonaba sospechosamente ronca—. Tu curry es el mejor, Yuzu.

Kisuke le apretó suavemente el hombro.

Ichigo lo permitió por un momento, pero luego se sacudió y terminó la llamada.

—Debemos irnos —anunció de forma innecesaria.

—¿Quieres que…? —empezó a preguntar Shinji, pero se interrumpió y dirigió la vista a Hachi, quien seguía trabajando.

Ichigo miró a Kisuke.

—De hecho, sí. Tenemos habitaciones extras, y no es como que puedan regresar a la Sociedad de Almas con el resto. Yuzu estará encantada de tener más personas a quienes alimentar.

Y si no era esa la verdad. Ya fuera en el futuro o en el presente, Yuzu siempre había detestado su relativa debilidad. El tener un trabajo tan importante como el de repletar los niveles de reiryoku de todos ellos luego de una pelea la ayudaría mucho en ese respecto.

—Y, por cierto, Kisuke, dime —Ichigo dijo en tono conversacional mientras abría dos Gargantas en rápida sucesión: una de vuelta al Seireitei, para el Gotei; la otra hacia la tienda, para ellos y los Visored—, ¿dónde _está_ el Hōgyoku?

Kisuke entrecerró los ojos. Ichigo nunca había hecho esa pregunta antes…

—Sobre mi cadáver.

Ichigo parecía curiosamente satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Bien —gruñó, puntuando la palabra con un breve asentimiento de cabeza—. Que siga así.

—No —Hiyori lo contradijo de repente—. Cámbialo por “sobre el cadáver de mi mejor amigo”.

Kisuke desvió los ojos hacia ella.

—Mi mejor amiga, como dices, ya falleció—. Le sostuvo la mirada por un momentito más antes de bajar los ojos al suelo—. Y ahora sé que murió en vano.

Se lanzó dentro de la Garganta antes de que pudiera escuchar una respuesta.

* * *

Tessai no había exagerado. El cielo estaba cubierto de Gargantas, Hollows de todas las formas y tamaños descendiendo sobre Karakura como un enjambre de langostas.

Kisuke se hizo sombra sobre los ojos con la mano derecha.

—Hm —musitó en voz alta—. Hay… de hecho, no tengo idea cuántos Hollows hay, porque no puedo contar tan rápido.

Ichigo resopló, divertido.

—Con “un montón” hubiera sido suficiente, eh.

Una sonrisa falsa curvó sus labios, una sonrisa que le avisaba a Ichigo que no debía insistir.

—Exactitud científica; viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. —Su tono era liviano, pero su mirada recordaba al acero cuando levantó a Benihime.

— _No_ —Ichigo ordenó con firmeza—. Kisuke. Regresa a la tienda. Tienes que hacerte ver esa mano.

Kisuke le devolvió la mirada e Ichigo supo que estaba a punto de discutir.

Podría…

—Si me dejas inconsciente, nunca te perdonaré —Kisuke le advirtió.

Los ojos le destellaron, pero Ichigo no se molestó en pretender que no era justamente _eso_ lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—Deberías haberte hollowificado —masculló, cambiando de tema a propósito. No tenían tiempo para discutir—. La regeneración rápida es una gran ventaja.

—Aunque hubiéramos tenido tiempo —Kisuke señaló—, necesitaría usar el Hōgyoku para lograrlo, y no sé dónde está.

—Ah, sí. Me había olvidado. Que tonto.

Estaban en punto muerto, y no tenían tiempo para ello. ¿Por qué no podía ver que…?

—Okay —concedió, pero continuó antes de que Kisuke abriera los ojos con sorpresa ante la aparente capitulación—. Pero hay otra cosa que necesito que hagas.

Kisuke esperó en silencio.

—Necesito que descubras dónde está escondido Aizen. Yo puedo encargarme de estos Hollows, tú sabes que soy capaz, pero lo otro es algo que solo puedes hacer tú, y confío en ti. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Aizen no puede elaborar un nuevo plan de ataque hasta que pasen 72 horas por lo menos, así que ahí está nuestra oportunidad.

—¿En 72 horas? —Kisuke hizo una pausa—. Ichigo, no sé si entiendes lo que…

—Ah, no, cierto —lo interrumpió—. Tienes razón, 72 horas es una exigencia ridícula. En 48 ya habrás terminado, ¿no?

Kisuke abrió y cerró la boca en silencio.

—Haz lo que eres capaz de hacer, y yo haré lo mismo —terminó Ichigo, en voz muy baja, como para que los Visored que pasaban no pudieran escucharlo—. Confía en mí.

Kisuke exhaló profundo.

—Le diré a Tessai que le de nuestra habitación a los Visored. ¿Dijiste 48 horas, entonces?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se… se sentía un poco abandonado, de repente. Quería ir y acostarse al lado de Ichigo y no levantarse jamás. Quería hacerse un bollito y largarse a llorar. Quería…

Darle la espalda a los Hollows era probablemente una de las elecciones más difíciles que jamás había tomado.

Kisuke ingresó a la tienda, pasó por el comedor, y casi había llegado al sótano cuando Shinji lo tomó del brazo.

—Haz que Tessai te revise la mano, primero. —Su tono no daba lugar a quejarse.

Kisuke no sabía qué expresión mostraba su rostro en ese momento, pero había tomado a Shinji por sorpresa.

—Ahora en serio puedo creer que estás casado. Te ves exactamente igual que Kurosaki cuando haces eso —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Busca a Tessai.

—¿O sino qué? —Kisuke lo desafió.

—O te acusaré con tu marido —amenazó.

Kisuke fue a buscar a Tessai.

* * *

Tessai estaba en el techo, sentado en perfecta posición jinzen, con los ojos semicerrados. Las barreras no necesitaban mantenimiento después de ser activadas, estaban diseñadas así, lo que significaba que estaba monitoreándolas.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando Kisuke irrumpió en su línea de visión.

—Tenchō —saludó.

Una sola palabra, pero ya tan cargada de reproche que Kisuke agachó la cabeza, derrotado. Era por esta razón que hubiera preferido evitar a Tessai la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

—¿Te molestaría curar esto, Tessai-san? —preguntó, enseñándole la mano.

Si las miradas prendieran fuego, la herida de Kisuke estaría convirtiéndose en una quemadura de Kidō de cuarto grado.

Tessai sacudió la cabeza lenta y reprobatoriamente.

—Orihime-chan —llamó en lugar de responderle.

Una cabeza cubierta de cabello anaranjado brillante hizo una aparición desde el otro lado del techo. Kisuke no la había visto antes debido al cañón de lava gigante que ocupaba la mitad del lugar.

—¿Sí, Tessai-san? —preguntó.

Kisuke se inclinó hacia un costado hasta poder ver más allá del cañón. Karin estaba de ese lado también, notó, con el rostro arrugado en concentración y una pistola ballesta en cada mano. Sacrificando el tamaño por velocidad de disparo, exactamente como Masaki solía luchar.

Fue una revelación incómoda.

La Karin que recordaba blandía una zanpakutō y tenía shikai, como su hermano mayor. Kisuke se preguntó cuánto había sido influencia de Isshin, probablemente respetando los deseos de Masaki de no contarles a sus hijos sobre su herencia Quincy. ¿Cuánto más se habrá perdido con lo que hicieron?

El tiempo lo dirá, supuso.

—¿Recuerdas aún cómo es la técnica sanadora que te enseñé el otro día?

Orihime dudó visiblemente y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a ellos.

—Puedo… ¿intentarlo?

Tessai sacudió la cabeza.

—Orihime-san —le dijo serio, con el tipo de expresión que solo tenía cuando entraba por completo en modo maestro. Kisuke no lo había presenciado en más de un siglo—. Recuerda: Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes.

Qué extraño consejo. Si no se intenta, la posibilidad de tener éxito es nula, ya que no se procuró hacer nada desde el principio.

Estaba a punto de mencionarlo cuando Orihime se mostró más segura, como si Tessai acabara de recordarle algo que le era importante. ¿Una broma interna, quizás, o un dicho que su hermano solía decir? Kisuke lo intentaba, pero el lidiar con niños nunca había sido su fuerte, y había estado feliz con dejar todo en manos de Tessai e Ichigo hasta ahora.

Si sobrevivía lo que se venía, iba a tener que modificar ese hábito.

Si, si, si.

Estaba soñando despierto.

—¡Entendido, Tessai-san! —exclamó Orihime, expresión intensamente seria, tan parecida a la Inoue-san que Kisuke había conocido que tuvo que pestañear para borrar los ecos de su imagen. Ella respiró hondo y extendió las manos, palmas abiertas.

—Sōten Kisshun, ¡yo lo rechazo!

Un escudo naranja pálido apareció alrededor del brazo de Kisuke, extendiéndose hasta el codo. Se sentía como si hubiera sumergido la mano en un balde de agua fría.

Exhaló con brusquedad y giró el rostro.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Orihime. De reojo, Kisuke podía verla mover las manos nerviosamente—. Lo siento mucho, no he practicado lo suficiente, solo en gatitos lastimados de la calle y el otro día cuando Karin se raspó la rodilla en un partido de fútbol…

—Está bien —la interrumpió Kisuke—. Muchas gracias.

Al mismo tiempo que las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de ellas, dándose cuenta de cómo sonaban: demasiado cortantes y bruscas. No necesitó la mirada recriminatoria de Tessai para darse cuenta de que sin querer la había lastimado.

—Lo siento —añadió. No sabía cómo explicarse, cómo decir que ese escudo y esa mirada en sus ojos le recordaban a…

No importaba. Orihime-chan no era Inoue-san, con suerte nunca necesitaría serlo, y Kisuke estaba tremendamente agradecido por ello.

—¡Está bien! —Orihime respondió con falsa alegría—. Solo debo dar lo mejor de mí.

—Y eso es más que suficiente —le dijo Tessai con gentileza mientras volvía a fulminar a Kisuke con la mirada. Kisuke no dudaba que más tarde Tessai lo regañaría en privado.

O le diría a Ichigo que lo hiciera.

—Lo entiendo —Orihime dijo con sinceridad—. Está bien. Kisuke-san solo está preocupado por Ichigo-san.

Tendría que encontrar una forma de compensarla después.

Exhaló lentamente y miró al cielo.

Estaba tan oscuro como si fuera medianoche, con líneas de rayos oscuros cercenando los enjambres de Hollows, cortando grandes porciones de ellos. Pero con las barreras levantadas, no sentían ninguna fluctuación de reiatsu a excepción de las más violentas, así que era como si estuvieran mirando una pantalla con imágenes en movimiento sobre ellos.

Una… película, si recordaba bien el término.

Ururu gruñó por el esfuerzo al girar el cañón hasta que quedó casi perpendicular al suelo y luego disparó otro fogonazo que por poco aplasta a Kisuke con la ola de calor que produjo.

Debía trabajar más en los estabilizadores de temperatura, notó distraídamente. Nadie quería que el techo entero se convirtiera en un desierto cada vez que sacara el cañón.

—¡JINTA _HOMERUN!_

Kisuke entrecerró los ojos y se los protegió con la mano.

La puntería de Jinta no parecía verse entorpecida en lo más mínimo por el viento de las descargas del cañón, o tal vez simplemente lo compensaba con la fuerza bruta de su reiatsu al comprimirlo en la forma de una pequeña pelota de béisbol, no tan diferente de la lógica detrás del bankai de Ichigo.

Varios Hollow chillaron y se desintegraron en motes de polvo. La pelota los había atravesado en línea recta, y por la trayectoria comenzó a descender de vuelta hacia el techo, donde la esperaba la red de Kidō. Sin embargo, no era problema de Jinta. La red de Kidō la atraparía y la haría rebotar para caer dentro de la canasta a sus pies.

—¡Esa era mi presa, maldición!

Jinta le hizo una mueca a Karin y volvió a batear otra pelota.

Ella le escupió una lista de improperios ininteligibles y giró el brazo, las manos brillando ya azules debido a la concentración de reishi.

Jinta _aulló,_ indignado, cuando una lluvia de saetas atravesó a los Hollow más cercanos.

—¡Ichi-nii! —Karin vociferó de repente y las dos pistolas ballesta se esfumaron.

Kisuke miró hacia arriba.

Ichigo se encontraba parado sobre ellos, su capa negra ondeando en viento que Kisuke no sentía.

¿Ya en bankai?

Se hizo sombra con una mano y escaneó el horizonte. El cielo se veía más azul que antes, cierto, pero había todavía múltiples Gargantas sin cerrar que exudaban una masa densa de Hollows, como un monstruo de los pantanos con miles de tentáculos. Los Hollow eran de nivel bajo, sí, pero había tanta cantidad de ellos que de todas formas resultaban molestos.

Ichigo estaba inmóvil.

Kisuke sacó el celular y tipeó con una mano.

_¿Disfrutando el panorama?_

La mano de Ichigo buscó el bolsillo. Sacó el teléfono y luego los hombros se le sacudieron visiblemente mientras se reía.

 _No tanto como tú,_ respondió.

Kisuke echó la cabeza aún más hacia atrás, intentando encontrar un mejor ángulo, pero entre la forma en la que Ichigo estaba parado y cómo se movía su capa de bankai no podía ver nada.

 _Si abrieras un poco más las piernas y te sacaras la capa, quizás,_ contestó.

Esta vez, Ichigo se tomó la molestia de agacharse un poco para que pudiera verlo poner los ojos en blanco, y lo hizo con tanta exageración que movió toda la cabeza.

_Quizás después._

—¿Qué está esperando?

Kisuke se puso rígido, y lo único que impidió que atacara automáticamente a Shinji fue la familiaridad de su voz.

Shinji levantó ambas manos en gesto apaciguador.

—Incursionamos un poco en el armario de ropa de cama; Yuzu-chan muy amablemente nos cedió los futones suficientes para armar una estación de emergencia en tu habitación. Espero que aún recuerdes el Kidō para limpiar manchas de sangre del tatami, porque lo vas a necesitar.

Kisuke soltó un gruñido suave y se sorprendió de que Shinji diera un paso hacia atrás.

—Hey, solo vine para preguntar si podía ayudar en algo. Entiendo que no pueden mandar a los niños fuera de la barrera, pero yo puedo salir y ayudar a Kurosaki.

—Innecesario —fue capaz de articular finalmente.

Shinji lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Kisuke, ¡hay al menos mil Hollow ahí afuera!

Que hubiera mil o diez mil no era problema. No, el verdadero problema era…

—No puede cerrar las Gargantas con suficiente rapidez.

Destruir todos los Hollow era la parte más sencilla; la parte difícil era hacerlo tan rápido y con la contundencia suficiente para que las Gargantas colapsaran hacia adentro. Un Getsuga Jūjishō no era suficiente del todo; no, lo que Ichigo necesitaba era…

_Ah._

En lugar de mandar otro mensaje, Kisuke apretó el botón de llamada _._

Ichigo miró hacia abajo, curioso, pero aceptó la llamada de todas formas.

—Eyaaaa, tener un complejo de belleza no te queda bien, Ichigo-san —Kisuke canturreó, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas que ganó con eso—. Podría haber sido mucho peor… podrías ser un tiburón martillo y yo tendría que arrastrar un acuario conmigo a todos lados en caso de que tuvieras que hollowificarte.

Ichigo bufó, obvio a la vista y al oído.

—Tonto. No estoy esperando por eso.

—¿Ajá?

Como si lo hubieran pactado de antemano, Uryū apareció junto al grupo.

—Ryūken acaba de llamar —reportó—. Chad y el resto llegaron bien al hospital.

… ah.

La risa de Ichigo resonaba fuerte por el teléfono.

—Era _eso_ —subrayó Ichigo—, lo que estaba esperando oír. Pero gracias por la confirmación, geta-boshi.

Y cortó.

Shinji había dejado de intentar llamar su atención y ahora se encontraba simplemente mirando al cielo como todos los demás.

Ichigo guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y aflojó los hombros. Y entonces…

Incluso a través de la barrera, Kisuke podía sentir el cambio en su reiatsu, el torrente de fuerza bruta que se formó cuando Ichigo entró en Resurrección.

Bueno, en casi-Resurrección. ¿Resurrección inversa? Kisuke nunca se molestó en nombrar la técnica, o la forma física que Ichigo adoptaba con ella… Okay, excepto por una vez. La única vez que intentó nombrarla _Ichigo Sexi,_ Ichigo durmió en la tienda de Renji por una semana.

Orihime tiró de su manga con timidez.

—Ya terminé, Kisuke-san.

Sin mucho entusiasmo, Kisuke despegó los ojos del Gran Rey Cero que Ichigo estaba cargando.

—Parece que es tiempo de que yo también me tome las cosas en serio —le comentó a nadie en particular, poniéndose en pie.

Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

* * *

No había nadie en el sótano, por suerte; suponía que el resto de los Visored estaban con Hachi.

Kisuke prendió la computadora. Primero lo primero…

Flexionó los dedos de la mano izquierda, comprobando su flexibilidad y movilidad. El trabajo de Orihime era impecable, como siempre.

Desactivar el cerrojo de Kidō grabado en la parte inferior de la losa bajo su escritorio era un proceso muy sencillo, y Kisuke sacó la jaula del espacio oculto. La cámara mosca atrapada en su interior zumbó como si estuviera enojada.

Hmm. Podría jurar que la había desactivado cuando la capturó; Aizen la debía haber programado para que se reiniciara por completo si estaba apagada por mucho tiempo.

Irrelevante.

Con un golpe de Kidō la desactivó de nuevo y después necesitó apenas unos segundos para conectarla a sus equipos, hackear las protecciones y establecer una conexión directa con la mente de colmena.

Su proceso de pensamiento era simple: Aizen huyó con tanta rapidez que no debería haber contado con el tiempo suficiente para destruir sus servidores aún, lo que implicaba que Kisuke debería ser capaz de hackear el procesador central y aprovecharse del sistema de vigilancia ya establecido para buscar pistas sobre el posible escondite de Aizen.

Lograr descifrar lo que parpadeaba en pantalla le llevó unos minutos; aparecía y desaparecía de su vista, y la habitación parecía estar girando a su alrededor. Quizás era otro terremoto, aunque Kisuke estaba seguro de que había mejorado las protecciones después del último.

Había escrito ya la mitad de un programa que clasificaría los aciertos del reconocimiento facial de forma automática cuando la puerta hizo ruido al abrirse.

—Hey —murmuró Ichigo tras plantar un beso en su cabello. Olía a jabón y a agua limpia.

No había necesidad de preguntarle si había terminado. Ichigo no hubiera regresado, y tomado una ducha, además, si todavía quedara una sola Garganta abierta en Karakura.

—Hey —respondió, girando la cabeza para atrapar sus labios en un beso de verdad.

O eso intentó, al menos. Ichigo había dado un paso hacia atrás, apenas conteniendo un bostezo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, levantando… ¿el futón? ¿Por qué había arrastrado un futón al laboratorio? —. Me encantaría aceptar tu oferta, pero creo que me estoy por dormir parado.

Hace más de una semana que no duerme bien en la noche, recordó Kisuke de repente con algo de culpa. Entre las siestas cortas en frente de la celda de Kuchiki Rukia y el estar luchando sin parar durante la mayor parte de la mañana, Ichigo debía estar exhausto.

Y hasta bien entrada la tarde, se corrigió a sí mismo después de comprobar la hora.

—Voy a dormir aquí —Ichigo le avisó, mirando sobre su hombro mientras desenrollaba el futón en una esquina del laboratorio, contra la pared—. Despiértame si necesitas algo.

Se quedó dormido apenas apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Puede que Kisuke haya pasado más minutos de los que debía observando sin pestañear su pecho desnudo después de que Ichigo girara el cuerpo y su bata de dormir se abriera un poco.

Se obligó a volver a prestar atención a sus equipos. En los bordes de su campo visual comenzaron a aparecer manchas grises, pero no importaba siempre y cuando pudiera seguir leyendo lo que mostraba la pantalla. La búsqueda finalmente iba por la mitad, solo faltaba un poquito más…

O bien la habitación se estaba sacudiendo de nuevo, o él estaba temblando, y lo segundo era más probable porque Ichigo no se había despertado aún.

Se… se sentía un poco abandonado, de repente. Quería ir y acostarse al lado de Ichigo y no levantarse jamás. Quería hacerse un bollito y largarse a llorar. Quería…

—¿K’suke?

Ichigo.

—Sigue durmiendo —dijo con dificultad.

Una pausa.

—No estás bien —señaló, sonando mucho más despierto.

Maldito vínculo espiritual. Ichigo había tenido una semana difícil, al tener que pelear la mitad del Gotei, pelear contra Aizen, y con lo que parecía ser la mitad de Hueco Mundo. Merecía un buen descanso, no tener que estar acurrucado en el suelo incómodo del laboratorio de Kisuke y ser despertado por algo tan trivial como esto.

—No es nada, vuelve a dormir.

Había un error de tipeo en la línea anterior del código. Kisuke se frotó los ojos con las manos, esperando en vano que el gesto lo ayudara a impedir que las letras se vieran borrosas.

Un par de brazos le rodearon los hombros, y lo soltaron tan de repente como habían aparecido.

—¡Estás helado!

¿Qué?

Ichigo lo sacó a la fuerza de la silla, apretándole el brazo con fuerza con una mano y tocando su mejilla con el dorso de la otra.

—Cielo santo, estás… estás entrando en shock, ven aquí…

No le funcionaban las piernas, sentía un hormigueo desagradable subir por sus pantorrillas, pero Ichigo simplemente le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura y lo movió a la fuerza hacia el futón, donde lo obligó a sentarse.

—Ahora déjame…

Le abrió el obi con los dedos y empujó el haori de sus hombros, y Kisuke lo hubiera ayudado, lo quería ayudar, pero su visión estaba desapareciendo y sentía los dedos torpes, como si no los pudiera controlar…

—Abrázate a mi cuello —Ichigo ordenó.

Apenas fue capaz de seguir la orden, a pesar de que debería haber sido algo simple, y sintió una vergüenza intensa bullir en el pecho.

—Ichigo, yo…

El calor no estaba desapareciendo. De hecho… ¿se estaba expandiendo?

Entrando en él, desbordando, con esa pizca de sensación de ardor que algo tarde reconoció como reryoku con dejo de Hollow.

Miró hacia abajo, ya sospechando con qué se encontraría.

Ichigo había logrado desnudarlos a ambos y se encontraban piel contra piel, Soul Sleep contra Soul Sleep.

Ya se sentía mejor, la vista estabilizándose, y ahora que las sensaciones volvían a tener sentido podía percibir que Ichigo seguía estando mucho más caliente que él, pero ya no lo quemaba.

Bueno, Ichigo siempre estaba tan caliente que quemaba, pero normalmente no de forma tan literal.

Finalmente, se despertó lo suficiente como para preguntar:

—¿Qué es shock?

Ichigo parpadeó.

—Ah, eh. Es un término humano —explicó, pensativo—. Para, eh, cuando se pierde mucha sangre. En tu caso, perdiste mucho reiryoku, pero sigue el mismo principio. Te pone bien frío y torpe, y un humano puede morir si nadie se da cuenta. No estoy seguro qué pasa con los shinigami.

Sonaba como agotamiento de reiryoku.

—Sí, nosotros también.

Ichigo lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Debería haberlo _notado_ —murmuró—. Luchaste contra Aizen uno a uno y luego regresaste aquí y te pusiste a trabajar…

—Estabas ocupado —Kisuke le recordó con suavidad.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero nunca demasiado ocupado para ti —. Volvió a tomarle la temperatura con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Vas a morirte si te suelto ahora?

Kisuke hizo una pausa mientras tomaba nota de su propio estado.

—No.

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

—Siempre y cuando no tenga que pelear en las próximas doce horas —se corrigió.

—De esas tendré que encargarme yo, entonces —anunció decisivo—. De acuerdo. Mientras tanto, duerme una siesta.

Kisuke intentó levantarse, pero Ichigo no lo dejó.

—Pero tengo que…

—Tienes el programa en segundo plano haciendo una búsqueda de reconocimiento facial en todos los documentos que obtuviste a partir de las cámaras mosca que hará una compilación automática, así que no _tienes_ que estar mirándolo.

Puede que Kisuke tuviera la mandíbula en el suelo.

—¿Qué? —Ichigo se puso un poco colorado—. Sí escucho cuando hablas, ¿sabes?

Kisuke sintió la urgencia viceral de besarlo.

* * *

Ichigo esperó hasta que la respiración de Kisuke se tornara lenta y profunda para moverlo con cuidado de encima de él y colocarlo con la espalda hacia la pared, el frente en contacto con su pecho. Acomodó las mantas sobre Kisuke, asegurándose de que estuviera bien cubierto, y luego giró el cuerpo, asegurándose de que estuviera escondido por completo detrás de él.

—Sé que estás ahí —anunció a la habitación.

Un momento después, un par de brillantes ojos dorados aparecieron detrás de una mesa.

—¿Hace cuánto sabes que estoy aquí? —preguntó la gata.

—Desde que desperté —le respondió con honestidad.

Yoruichi se acercó pero se sentó a una distancia respetable de exactamente una katana. Ichigo apreció la cortesía, aunque no era realmente necesaria. En la línea temporal que fuera, Yoruichi preferiría cortarse el cuello con sus propias garras antes que lastimar a Kisuke.

—Eres bueno para él —comentó sin preámbulo.

—Él es bueno para mí —Ichigo contestó de inmediato.

—Me alegro. De que te tenga a ti, al final. De que pudiera amar lo suficiente como para establecer un vínculo.

—No fue así —Ichigo admitió.

La gata inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado.

—El vínculo —aclaró—. No lo establecimos por amor. Fue por desesperación.

Recordaba bien esos días, sentía el sabor de éstos en la parte de atrás de la garganta, las cenizas y la sangre y el humo aun flotando en el aire como niebla.

Era imposible intentar contrarrestar el poder de Kyōka Suigetsu, que enfrentaba amigos contra amigos y dejaba sintiéndose inútiles a todos los que estuvieran fuera de las barreras que reconocían reiatsu.

Demasiados muertos habían caído a manos de sus propios aliados.

Habían establecido el vínculo por desesperación, porque necesitaban saber que la persona contra la que estaban peleando era el enemigo. No importaba que los vínculos espirituales fueran sagrados, de que fueran el equivalente a declarar que estaban casados para toda la eternidad; ya no había más Sociedad de Almas, no había más shinigami, ¿qué importaban las tradiciones de una raza erradicada cuando la supervivencia estaba en juego?

Al tener un vínculo espiritual siempre, _siempre_ reconocerías el reiatsu de tu compañero.

Cinco de ellos quedaban al final, huyendo y escondiéndose en el mundo de los vivos, de escondite en escondite en un estado eterno de guerra de guerrillas.

Renji, Rukia, Yoruichi, Kisuke e Ichigo.

Era poco ortodoxo, Kisuke había explicado con cansancio. Un ritual antiguo de casamiento, usado por los shinigami de antaño para establecer una unión entre ellos. Pero era lo único que los ayudaría contra Aizen, cuya habilidad Shikai engañaba los cinco sentidos. Pero los shinigami tenían _seis_ sentidos, y eso podría ser lo único que les diera una oportunidad.

* * *

_Estaban acampando en un pueblito cuyo nombre Ichigo había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo, o quizás jamás lo había sabido, pero recordaba con claridad que había una florería en la misma cuadra._

_Lo recordaba porque allí fue a dónde se dirigió la mañana siguiente._

_Campanillas de invierno para Rukia y lirios atigrados para Yoruichi, y un abanico de sándalo tallado a mano para Kisuke, porque quería que todo saliera bien con el tema de la propuesta, a pesar de que no hubiera pensado nunca que se casaría con cuatro personas al mismo tiempo._

_Renji se había quejado de que Ichigo los estaba haciendo quedar a todos tan mal, pero no pudo controlar la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro, ni la sorpresa alegre reflejada en su reiatsu._

_—¿Eso es un sí o un no? —demandó Ichigo y le puso la piña (tallada como un ramo de flores por la ocasión) frente a su nariz._

_—Estúpida tartaleta de fresa —masculló Renji, pero aceptó el obsequio._

_Y fue más o menos en ese momento que Kisuke apareció con cinco anillos que de alguna manera había logrado forjar en una joyería que decidió invadir un día, porque ¿ por qué no?_

_Yoruichi había preguntado, aparentemente en serio, si alguien quería que le regalara ratones muertos. Nadie aceptó su generosa oferta._

_Y solo empeoró después._

_Unas semanas más tarde, tras varios encontronazos y unos cuantos cambios de base más, Ichigo regresó de una salida de abastecimiento y se encontró con el patio descuidado de la base que ocupaban entonces decorado con miles de esculturas de hielo que destellaban bajo el sol de media tarde._

_Habían montones de enredaderas con flores en todo su esplendor que se entretejían con el enrejado, campanillas de cristal que tintineaban con el viento, copas llenas con el sake de la última botella que les quedaba (en un principio guardada para celebrar alguna ocasión especial, pero ¿qué era más especial que una boda en plena guerra?), e incluso un podio para que al menos tuviera aire de un evento oficial._

_Renji se aclaró la garganta. Vestía su haori de capitán, lo que ya no hacía nunca, a tal punto que Ichigo no sabía que aún lo tenía._

_—Buenos días, damas y caballeros —comenzó al mismo tiempo que Kisuke y Yoruichi hicieron su aparición, guiados por una sonriente Rukia—. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar…_

_Ichigo se dio un palmazo en el rostro con tanta fuerza que le debe haber dejado una marca en la frente._

_Después de la ceremonia, se enteró de que Yoruichi también había formado parte de la conspiración. Se acercó a Ichigo, seguida de cerca por Renji y Rukia, los tres sonriendo como gatos que habían atrapado los canarios._

_—Tómense la noche libre —les exigió mientras acorralaba a Kisuke e Ichigo para que ingresaran a la casa, y luego a la habitación—. Estaremos de guardia, así que ustedes dos disfruten de su noche de bodas._

_La habitación, Ichigo percibió poco después, tenía un baño en suite completamente funcional, un colchón tan nuevo que Ichigo podía ver la cubierta de plástico asomándose del tacho de basura, y una botella entera de lubricante ubicada en el centro exacto de la cama._

_Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y luego Kisuke se encogió de hombros sin decir nada._

_Dentro de todo, fue una noche muy placentera._

* * *

—Rukia y tú discutieron durante todo el desayuno si éramos ahora todos Shihōin o Kuchiki, ya que ambas eran técnicamente las cabezas de sus respectivos clanes. —Ichigo cerró los puños sobre las mantas, los ojos fijos en la pared—. Pero en realidad Rukia solo lo hizo porque quería ver la cara de Byakuya cuando escuchara el nombre “Kuchiki Renji”, aunque Renji objetó porque “Abarai” era el hombre que había dedicado tanto esfuerzo en construir, y de ahí todo se fue un poco de las manos.

Dejó escapar una risa breve, casi sin humor.

—Así que, bueno, quería que se callaran la boca, ¿viste?, así que les pregunté _¿y por qué no Shiba?_ Ya que también es un clan noble. Y se quedaron callados por un ratito, pero entonces Kisuke dijo “pero _Kurosaki Kisuke_ suena mejor”, y, bueno.

Incluso el recuerdo de ese comentario casual, como si fuera algo completamente natural, hacía que se le ruborizaran las mejillas y que algo revoloteara alegre en su estómago.

—Aizen intentó usarlo contra nosotros _una sola_ vez. Es algo difícil salir con una respuesta ingeniosa después de que Kisuke contestara tu burla con: “Bueno, _podrías_ llamarme Kurosaki-Shihōin-Kuchiki-Abarai-Urahara Kisuke, pero es todo un trabalenguas, ¿no lo crees, Aizen-san? ¡Es mucho más fácil decir Urahara Kisuke!” Honestamente, me sorprende que Aizen no intentara pegarle en la cabeza con su bendito abanico.

El silencio que siguió fue tan largo que Ichigo tuvo que mirarla para asegurarse de que Yoruichi seguía en la habitación. Uno nunca sabía con esa gata de las sombras.

—Lo amo —Ichigo confesó sin preámbulos. Suponía que era algo que merecía poner en palabras para la persona que quería a Kisuke tanto como él—. Probablemente hubiéramos establecido el vínculo eventualmente; solo lamento que haya sido de esta forma.

Sin hacer ruido, Yoruichi se puso en pie.

—Me alegra que te haya tenido a ti a su lado, al final —expresó finalmente en tono solemne, como un sello de aprobación—. Los dejaré ahora tranquilos, así que enfócate en él y nada más.

Ichigo se dejó caer sobre el futón y acomodó las mantas, asegurándose de que cubrieran bien a Kisuke.

Kisuke se acurrucó contra su espalda, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Ichigo exhaló despacio.

Debería montar guardia. Kisuke confiaba en que lo haría. Pero estaban en el centro mismo de las protecciones, rodeados de aliados, e Ichigo estaba entre él y la única entrada.

—Me quedaré a vigilar —flotó hacia él la voz de Yoruichi a través de la puerta cerrada.

Por supuesto que entendía lo que Kisuke necesitaba con exactitud.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Kisuke ya no estaba allí.

Ichigo no sentía nada de pánico ni tampoco que se avecinara una catástrofe, así que probablemente no se despertó porque hubiera una emergencia. ¿Quizás era hora de la cena?

Por costumbre, Ichigo se fijó si tenía nuevos mensajes en el teléfono.

Había uno solo, de su novio desaparecido.

_Sé dónde está._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay varias partes de este capítulo que adoro. ¿Cuál es su favorita?
> 
> Intentaré revisar y subir los dos capítulos que faltan antes de que empiece el 2021 (en mi país). De todas formas, por si no llego, ¡feliz año nuevo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Te amo —susurró Ichigo contra su boca.
> 
> Kisuke inhaló.
> 
> Exhaló.
> 
> —También te amo.

No vio a Kisuke inmediatamente tras salir corriendo del laboratorio, haciendo volar las mantas por el apuro. Habían muchas más personas dando vueltas en el Shōten de las que esperaba, no solo Yoruichi y los Visored, sino también lo que parecía ser la mitad de los shinigami que habían estado presentes en la ejecución de Rukia.

Y también, al parecer, la misma Rukia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La observó sin demasiada discreción. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Se había recuperado completamente ya de la mala experiencia?

Rukia levantó el mentón y lo miró con rebeldía.

—Quiero verlo morir con mis propios ojos.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero sabía que sería inútil discutir con ella con esa actitud, por lo que ni siquiera lo iba a intentar.

Ichigo exhaló y destensó los hombros.

—¿Has visto a Kisuke? —preguntó en lugar de discutir.

Rukia lo miró de reojo con recelo, como si quisiera preguntarle por qué no estaba protestando, pero demasiado cortés para hacerlo, y señaló en dirección a la cocina.

Efectivamente, Kisuke estaba en la cocina, con una taza de té y la mirada desenfocada, tan perdido en sus pensamientos que apenas reaccionó cuando Ichigo se dejó caer sobre el almohadón que estaba a su lado y le dio un beso suave en la coronilla.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Kisuke pestañeó un par de veces, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Ichigo estaba allí antes de que hablara, aunque eso no era posible. Ichigo sabía, mejor que nadie en estos tiempos, cuán atento Kisuke estaba siempre de su entorno, incluso en la seguridad de su propia casa.

—Tan pronto como Kūkaku-san termine de preparar el cañón —respondió finalmente, cuando Ichigo estaba considerando seriamente repetir la pregunta.

—¿Usaremos la puerta de entrada?

Kisuke se giró para mirarlo y los ojos le brillaron con una pizca de su usual buen humor.

—Bueno, pensé que algunas veces deberíamos probar tu método: simplemente entrar por la puerta principal y darle una paliza quien se interponga en nuestro camino.

Ichigo lo empujó con el hombro con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria, y así se quedaron, hombro contra hombro, hasta que Tessai se asomó para avisarles que el cañón estaba listo para disparar.

* * *

Hacía más de cien años que Kisuke no ponía un pie en el Palacio del Rey Espíritu, pero aún lucía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, con arcos magníficos y techo abovedado, siguiendo un estilo arquitectónico que había sido olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

Llegaron primero, mediante el cañón, con la misión de bajar el Gran Puente de las Urracas para que el resto de los shinigami pudiera cruzar. Sin embargo, el puente levadizo tardaría unos cuantos minutos en descender todo el camino hasta Seireitei, tiempo que Kisuke e Ichigo simplemente no podían perder.

No, ellos avanzarían _primero._

Una mano en el brazo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera ingresar al Palacio.

—¿Qué pasa?

No sentía nada raro; pero la intuición de Ichigo con respecto al peligro era casi premonitoria.

Ichigo apretó la mano un poco y luego la relajó, posándola sobre su hombro.

—Solo…

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, y la duda resultó tan extraña que Kisuke se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de la situación y la vocecita molesta susurrando en su cabeza.

Ichigo le devolvió la mirada, tan honesta y suave que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco en su pecho, y con sorprendente claridad se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba por suceder justo antes de que Ichigo lo besara.

Fue apenas un roce de labios contra labios, pero se sintió como algo más importante. Una de las manos de Ichigo descansaba sobre su hombro, y la otra rodeaba su mejilla con ternura, como si Kisuke fuera algo precioso, algo que debía cuidar.

—Te amo —susurró Ichigo contra su boca.

Kisuke inhaló.

Exhaló.

—También te amo —admitió en voz baja, ignorando la parte en su interior que aún reculaba ante la confesión. Lo amaba, lo amaba _tanto_ … y es por eso que debía decir algo más ahora mismo, cuando todavía se encontraban relativamente a salvo cerca del puente levadizo, mirándose a los ojos.

—Si no sobrevivo…

— _No._ —Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás, la expresión de su rostro oscureciéndose al instante—. No te atrevas a decir eso, no pasará…

Sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer, hasta dónde debería llegar, Kisuke se permitía disentir.

—Ichigo, sabes bien lo que hace mi bankai, conoces la razón por la que no lo he usado en más de un siglo…

—No me importa —refutó inmediatamente—. No me importa, solo tendremos que…

Amaba su cabezonería, en serio, pero en momentos como este, cuando Ichigo simplemente se negaba a aceptar la realidad y esperaba que se modificara a su antojo…

—No puedes garantizarlo, con el corto plazo…

—¡Entonces me _aseguraré_ de que sean menos de diez minutos! —gritó. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños y parecía estar a punto de estampar uno contra el rostro de Kisuke de pura frustración—. Lo haré, definitivamente lo haré, así que ni se te ocurra darte por vencido, _no te atrevas_ a decir cosas como esa, cuando… —se interrumpió de nuevo y giró el rostro hacia un costado, los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos.

Kisuke tuvo que acercarse aún más a él para escuchar lo que dijo después.

—No me obligues a tener que decirle a los niños que no volverás a casa. Por favor.

_No me obligues a vivir sin ti._

Lo abrazó contra su pecho y le dio un beso en el cabello. No podía prometerlo, Ichigo lo sabía; y nunca le pediría a Kisuke que lo hiciera aunque fuera lo único que deseara oír.

 _Daré lo mejor de mí,_ expresó con el beso.

Ichigo respiraba de forma irregular contra su cuello, pequeños soplos de aire cálido contra su piel, y Kisuke detestaba la idea de soltarlo, pero debía hacerlo.

—Tenemos que seguir —murmuró contra su cabello.

Después de otro largo momento, Ichigo asintió.

Cuando se separaron, sus ojos estaban secos.

—Hagámoslo.

* * *

Lo único que difería de su recuerdo era el hecho de que el lugar estaba extrañamente silencioso, mucho más de lo que su gran tamaño justificaba. Deberían haberse cruzado con un sirviente apurado, o una comitiva de bienvenida, o algún guardia solitario…

Pero Kisuke solo podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos silenciosos, Ichigo utilizando shunpo a su lado.

Algo estaba muy mal. Kisuke escrutó de nuevo los alrededores y aceleró el paso de su shunpo. Ichigo se acomodó a la nueva velocidad sin problemas y lo miró con preocupación, pero no intentó hablar, no interrumpió sus pensamientos, _confiaba_ en que Kisuke le diría lo que necesitaba saber cuando necesitara saberlo.

Algunos días, Kisuke lo amaba tanto que no podía expresarlo en palabras.

—Ichigo. —Su voz sonaba perfectamente tranquila—. Creo que es tiempo que entres en shikai.

Ichigo no gastó un solo suspiro en preguntarle sus razones, simplemente desenvainó a Zangetsu entre un paso y el siguiente.

—Ten ni nobori, hōgyoku o kasume…

_Para ascender a los cielos, para luchar por la joya…_

Kisuke giró, Benihime en mano, y detuvo la hoja de Kyōka Suigetsu antes de que encontrara su objetivo.

—Arara, Aizen-san, no es cortés interrumpir cuando alguien está liberando su shikai. No es su culpa que la frase de activación sea tan larga, ¿no lo crees?

—…umi no moguri, getsuei o sukure… _¡Ban-_ kai, Tensa _Zangetsu!_

_…para zambullirse en el océano y atrapar el reflejo de la luna._

Una pausa breve, una inhalación, zanpakutō tan sintonizada con su ser que podía pasar directamente de la activación de shikai a bankai sin necesidad de juntar energía de nuevo.

_Excelente elección._

Ahora estaban luchando contra el tiempo.

—Es _Aizen-tennō_ —Aizen gruñó, su expresión tornándose terrible en un instante. Kisuke apretó los dientes y se plantó firmemente en el suelo, músculos tensos luchando contra la fuerza aumentada por el Hōgyoku de Aizen.

Y un momento después, Ichigo estaba allí, tacleando el costado de Aizen y forzándolo a alejarse de Kisuke.

* * *

Estaban demasiado lejos dentro del Palacio como para que los pudiera ayudar incluso el shinigami más veloz, Ichigo lo sabía, y no era como si el Gotei fuera capaz de vencer a Aizen con su nivel actual. No, ellos mismos debían terminar con él, antes de que el tiempo del bankai de Kisuke se terminara y antes de que el Gotei pudiera llegar.

_Nueve minutos, cuarenta y ocho segundos._

Era suficiente.

Tendría que ser suficiente.

 _Haría_ que fuera suficiente.

Continuó hostigando a Aizen, consciente, aunque no viera, de que Kisuke estaba cerca, rodeándolos, buscando la mejor posición para defender. Un salón tan grande como este no resultaba ideal, con tantos espacios libres y ningún obstáculo que Kisuke pudiera capitalizar, pero no importaba. Dentro de unos pocos segundos, Kisuke se acomodaría y habría hecho suyo el campo de batalla.

No había ningún Menos, ningún Arrancar, ningún rehén cerca que Aizen pudiera utilizar como distracción esta vez.

Cinco pilares gruesos cayeron violentamente sobre Aizen y lo detuvieron durante una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para que Ichigo lanzara un Getsuga Jūjishō.

Aizen tosió y desvió el ataque, pero Ichigo notó que el borde de una de sus mangas estaba chamuscado.

Y si lo podían herir, lo podían _matar._

El mismo aire chisporroteó, su cabello levantándose con la estática, e Ichigo se agachó por instinto; se agachó y rodó hacia un costado, justo antes de que un rayo atravesara el aire y se percibiera el olor a ozono.

El estruendo del trueno llegó tarde, como un punto final.

Conjurar velozmente #88 sin un ancla no era mucho mejor que #91, pero Ichigo no tenía tiempo de gritarle a Kisuke por ponerse en peligro de esa forma, e incluso conocía por qué lo hizo, pero que lo entendiera no quería decir que tuviera que gustarle.

 _Odiaba_ verlo herido.

Aizen comenzó a reírse, un sonido que resultaba completamente incongruente con el estruendo de espadas encontradas, haciendo eco en la sala.

—¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? —Espió sobre el hombro de Ichigo—. Jugar a la casita te ha vuelto débil, _Kurosaki_ Kisuke.

Ichigo no pudo evitar recular, porque visto desde cierto punto era verdad; no habían enfrentado a Aizen de inmediato ni bien regresaron, y quizás deberían haberlo hecho, pero entre asegurarse de que sus hermanitas tuvieran un lugar donde vivir y de que Kisuke no desfalleciera trabajando en su laboratorio, habían pensado… habían pensado que tendrían más tiempo.

¿Hubiera sido distinto si Ichigo hubiera marchado directo a la Sociedad de Almas y asesinado a Aizen ni bien regresaron?

¿Hubiera…?

—Sin bankai, no eres peligroso.

Ichigo se detuvo.

Se le erizó el cabello de la nuca en respuesta al reiatsu que inundó la zona, la presión casi tangible. Las reservas de Kisuke no eran tantas como las de Aizen o las de Ichigo, pero seguían siendo respetables, y mucho más grandes que las de la mayoría de los capitanes del Gotei 13.

 _Peligro,_ sus sentidos le advertían _. Hay peligro en todo a tu alrededor._

—¿Qué cosa —preguntó Kisuke, voz como acero recubierto con seda— te dio la impresión de que no estaba aún en bankai?

_Siete minutos, veintiséis segundos._

Por primera vez, Aizen estaba callado.

Ya sea porque se rehusaba a darle a Kisuke la oportunidad de utilizar la habilidad más devastadora de su bankai o por la sorpresa de haber sido vencido en su propio juego, Ichigo no lo sabía y, sinceramente, no le importaba. Podía ver de reojo a Kisuke acomodándose con elegancia en seiza, con la espalda contra la pared y un escudo rojo como la sangre alrededor de su cuerpo.

Esperando la señal de Ichigo, una oportunidad que pudiera aprovechar.

Dos Getsuga Jūjishō seguidas, y después otra, y una cuarta para estar seguro, empujando a Aizen hacia atrás y obligándolo a dejar espacio entre los dos…

… placas carmesí se formaron alrededor de Aizen, dejándolo atrapado en un instante. Seguían siendo _Chikasumi no Tate,_ pero una aplicación alternativa, una que convertía la técnica de un escudo defensivo a uno ofensivo. Kisuke estaba tratando de conservar energía, aplicando la mayor parte de su reiatsu en combinar técnicas más débiles.

O reservándolo para conjurar una más poderosa, también.

—¡Kirisaki, _Benihime!_

Era imposible que incluso alguien como Aizen fuera capaz de evadir miles de balas disparadas hacia él al mismo tiempo y desde todas las direcciones, y continuaban apareciendo más, una tormenta implacable de sangre.

_Seis minutos más._

Ichigo sujetó sus espadas con más fuerza y se acomodó en posición. Ni bien Kisuke terminara la balacera, podía…

¡Ahora!

Se lanzó hacia adelante como un cohete tras encontrar una mínima brecha en la atención de Aizen, suficiente como para hacerle daño…

—¡No!

Ichigo se detuvo bruscamente e hizo marcha atrás, respondiendo instintivamente a la voz de Kisuke, pero aun así fue muy lento para evitar las estacas blancas que explotaron de los hombros de Aizen que se dirigían indudablemente en dirección a su rostro. De no ser por el escudo que se formó de la nada a un centímetro de su cabeza y que absorbió toda la fuerza del impacto, estaría…

Detrás de él, Kisuke dejó escapar un ruido sordo y anormal.

Ichigo se dio vuelta, con la intención de agradecerle por haberlo salvado, pero.

Se detuvo.

Parpadeó.

Las pestañas de Kisuke temblaron, sus ojos muy abiertos y perplejos. Tenía una de las manos levantadas, que se abría y cerraba sin fuerzas, como si hubiera intentado agarrar algo, pero era demasiado tarde. Abrió la boca, que se movió sin dejar escapar sonido alguno, como si quisiera decir algo, pero en vez de palabras escupió sangre.

La espada que atravesaba su pecho era similar a una pesadilla macabra.

* * *

No le importaba que solo sería un estorbo. Kisuke e Ichigo no planeaban esperar por ellos, lo sabía, todos lo sabían, pero ella era la única que era lo suficientemente veloz como para hacer algo al respecto, aunque no supiera exactamente qué era lo que podía hacer.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Aizen retirar su espada con un tirón despiadado.

Justo a tiempo para ver caer a Kisuke.

Por un momento, solo hubo silencio.

Ichigo estaba parado allí, con las espadas apuntando hacia el suelo, como si no fuera capaz de procesarlo, incapaz de siquiera comprender lo que estaba mirando.

La sonrisa de Aizen creció cuando la vio, y luego se transformó en algo más malicioso, _triunfal._ Dio un paso hacia atrás, sacudiendo despreocupadamente la sangre _(la sangre de Kisuke)_ de su espada.

* * *

Él…

No.

_No._

No podía…

La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Kisuke, la honesta satisfacción en sus ojos, justo antes de que se desplomara sobre el suelo.

_Me alegra que estés bien._

* * *

Yoruichi no podía respirar.

Por un momento, pensó que era la incredulidad, el puro horror causado por la situación lo que la forzó a arrodillarse, pero no: era _r e i a t s u._

El sonido que Ichigo dejó escapar no era remotamente humano, un grito furioso y desgarrador con dos tonos, como un Hollow y un Guardián del Infierno fusionados, con un timbre tan ensordecedor que Yoruichi se hubiera alejado y escondido si hubiera sido capaz de moverse.

Y entonces él…

_… se movió._

Yoruichi no pudo registrar el movimiento, ni siquiera una mancha borrosa que insinuara movimiento, pero había un hueco en la pared, no, en tres paredes, y Aizen se levantó con cuidado de entre los escombros y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

 _Seguía_ sonriendo.

* * *

Aizen se sacudió y pretendió sacarse mugre invisible de la ropa, como si mantenerse limpio era mucho más importante que la pelea.

Ichigo estaba vagamente consciente de que estaba temblando con tanta fuerza que tiritaba, pero sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, como si le hubiera entregado las riendas a su Hollow o algo así.

Aizen reía, como si estuviera _disfrutándolo._

Ichigo no podía respirar.

—¡Y ahora no hay nadie más que pueda salvarte! —Aizen exclamó, aparentemente decidiendo que podía hablar sin miedo.

El corazón de Ichigo latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en sus costillas, un ave enjaulada tratando de escapar.

—¡No hay nadie más que pueda morir por ti!

No podía…

Pensar. Pensar era difícil.

Ki-kisuke había… había…

Tenían… planes.

Planes en caso de… en caso…

No podía recordarlo y, de todas formas, no importaba.

Ahora mismo, en ese instante, lo único que quería era _hacer desaparecer esa maldita sonrisa del rostro de Aizen._

* * *

Yoruichi logró levantarse sobre manos y rodillas, tambaleándose como un gatito recién nacido, pero estaba acostumbrándose a la presencia abrumadora del reiatsu. Tal vez.

Tal vez si usaba shunko…

Ichigo tenía la cabeza gacha, así que Yoruichi no podía ver su expresión, pero no necesitaba verla, no cuando la sensación aplastante de desolación rugía como una nube de tormenta en la sala, su reiatsu haciéndole picar los ojos.

Apretó los puños y usó uno para golpear con fuerza el suelo.

El Palacio entero tembló y, por un momento, Yoruichi pensó descabelladamente que había sido _su culpa._

Pero entonces levantó la vista hacia donde Ichigo había estado parado.

Había un hueco impresionante allí, una telaraña de grietas en lo que quedaba del piso, como si lo hubiera atravesado con un puñetazo…

O, más factiblemente, como si hubiera perdido el control de su reiatsu durante shunpo.

Yoruichi se preguntó si le había enseñado alguna vez shunko. Su yo del futuro lo debía haber hecho, ¿no? Si habían sido tan cercanos como había sugerido…

* * *

Ichigo apenas escuchaba las palabras de Aizen a través del rugido sordo en sus oídos, del horrible martilleo de su corazón. Las extremidades no parecían querer funcionar bien, ni los pulmones, ni… no importaba.

Quería…

Quería _arrancarle_ a Aizen una a una todas las extremidades.

Y de repente Aizen estaba frente a él, e Ichigo estiró el brazo, tomando a Kyoka Suigetsu con dedos filosos como garras, arrebatándola de sus manos y lanzándola hacia un costado.

Aizen abrió la boca, su rostro pasó por varias expresiones distintas, y luego miró hacia abajo, hacia sí mismo.

A Ichigo no le importaba.

Del pecho de Aizen brotaron con violencia espigas color carmesí, destrozándole la ropa y la mitad del torso.

Lo _veía…_

Cerró la mano sobre el Hōgyoku y lo _arrancó_ de su cuerpo.

* * *

Yoruichi no pudo evitarlo; despegó los ojos de Aizen y volvió a mirar al lugar donde Kisuke estaba tendido. No se había movido, no que pudiera notarlo, pero la técnica que acababa de destrozar a Aizen… era definitivamente la habilidad de _su_ bankai.

¿Se hizo pasar por muerto, tomándose su tiempo hasta que Aizen le dejara una oportunidad que pudiera aprovechar?

Kisuke no se movía, pero no pensaba que estuviera fingiendo ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que activó bankai? ¿Seis minutos, ocho, _doce?_ ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido… y cuánta más gastó con esa última técnica?

Yoruichi apretó los dientes e intentó pararse a pesar de la presencia de dos personas con tanto reiatsu. Tenía que… _tenía_ que…

* * *

Ichigo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y _g r i t ó._

* * *

La fuerza de una explosión (un tipo de Cero, pensó mareada, pero mucho más grande que cualquiera que haya visto jamás) la tiró al piso y la empujó con violencia contra una pared. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de hacer que los ojos se enfocaran de nuevo en la pelea.

Ichigo tenía una esfera brillante en la mano, una que reconoció al instante como el Hōgyoku, y sus dedos como garras chorreaban sangre.

Aizen tosió y escupió más sangre, pero sus ojos destellaban con locura.

—¿En _serio_ crees que puedes matarme, niño ryoka?

* * *

La voz de Aizen era débil, como si Ichigo estuviera escuchándolo bajo el agua, pero podía entender las palabras sin problemas.

¿Matarlo?

Nunca había sido su sueño.

Lo único que siempre quiso…

Lo que de verdad deseaba por sobre todas las cosas…

—No —dijo con voz estrangulada, y era como escuchar a alguien más hablar, su voz teñida de angustia—. Solo quiero que todo esto _termine…_

* * *

La pura agonía reflejada en el rostro de Ichigo le hacía doler el corazón.

¿Cuántos años...?

¿Cuántos años tuvieron esta espada de Damocles sobre sus cabezas?

Aizen se abalanzó hacia él con admirable rapidez para un hombre al que le faltaba la mitad del torso, estirando el brazo hacia el Hōgyoku…

Hubo otra explosión, y una luz demasiado brillante que le obligó a cerrar los ojos, y ambos gritaron…

La luz desapareció.

Yoruichi se levantó tambaleándose y pestañeando furiosamente para deshacerse de las manchas que le nublaban la vista.

En el suelo, Aizen estaba tumbado de una forma desgarbada que jamás hubiera tolerado de haber estado consciente. No pensaba que esta vez fuera una ilusión.

Ichigo también estaba tendido e inmóvil, con el brazo estirado y los dedos a apenas unos centímetros de los de Kisuke, como si hubiera intentado alcanzarlo en su último suspiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Starrie_Wolf: Final feliz garantizado para todo el mundo (menos Aizen).  
> \---  
> Aizen-tennō: Aizen, el Rey Espíritu  
> \---  
> Nota de la traductora: angsssst Q-Q
> 
> ¡Espero que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de año! (Yo me mentí a mí misma jajaja no había forma de que llegara a editar 10K para el 31). El próximo capítulo es el último, aunque después hay un one-shot secuela~
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

—¡Kisuke!

Yoruichi no pudo sofocar el grito que escapó de su garganta, y se movió como un relámpago para arrodillarse a su lado, sin prestarle más atención a Aizen excepto por una única mirada para asegurarse de que siguiera en la misma posición que antes.

El Hōgyoku había explotado en la mano de Ichigo, y si todo formaba parte de una ilusión de Aizen, bueno, ya no le importaba. No cuando…

No cuando…

Bueno. Si Kisuke estaba muerto, e Ichigo también estaba muerto, no era como si ella sola pudiera hacerle frente a Aizen de todas formas.

Oyó el sonido de pasos apurados, como si la mitad de un ejército estuviera acercándose.

Tarde, como siempre.

Yoruichi estiró el brazo, ordenándoles con firmeza a sus dedos que dejaran de temblar, y apoyó tres en la muñeca de Kisuke.

Cerró los ojos.

No tenía pulso.

* * *

Shinji sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco traicionero en su pecho al oír gritar a Yoruichi como no la había escuchado gritar nunca antes en los dos siglos desde que la conoció.

¿Kisuke había…?

¿Estaban…?

Se habían movido con la mayor velocidad posible, siguiendo los sonidos de batalla, pero les fue difícil debido a la forma en la que el Palacio estaba cayéndose a pedazos a sus alrededores y a la manera en la que parecían estar atravesando un sofocante velo de reiatsu.

Giraron en otra esquina, y se encontraron con…

También aquí había varios pilares que estaban en ruinas, y una parte del techo se había desplomado, dejando pasar luz natural. Una neblina baja saturaba la zona, restos de polvo y escombros continuaban asentándose, pero era obvio que la pelea había terminado.

No había sabido que Shihōin Yoruichi era _capaz_ de llorar.

El rítmico golpeteo del bastón de Yamamoto se detuvo, solo por un momento efímero, y luego el Sōtaichō caminó con cuidado alrededor de los escombros hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Aizen. Unohana y Kyōraku lo acompañaron, y Shinji también debería hacerlo, les había prometido al resto de los Visored que revisaría el cuerpo de Aizen con sus propias manos, pero no podía moverse.

Había deseado, había _soñado_ con este momento exacto… y aunque hubiera deseado también ser el responsable de asesinarlo, no era estúpido. De ninguna manera estaba al mismo nivel que este Aizen.

Pero nunca…

* * *

Shunsui suspiró, sintiéndose muy, muy viejo.

—Es Aizen-san, sin lugar a dudas, y está definitivamente muerto —pronunció Unohana finalmente y se puso en pie.

Yama-jii asintió de manera solemne con la cabeza y desenvainó a Ryūjin Jakka. No iban a arriesgarse.

Desvió la mirada del cuerpo en llamas hacia dónde el resto del Gotei estaba amontonado, deambulando sin destino aparente ahora que no había un enemigo contra quién pelear.

Qué desastre.

Tenían un par de hijos, si mal no recordaba. Alguien iba a tener que explicarles lo que sucedió, y decidir qué iban a hacer con ellos. En especial las hermanas menores de Kurosaki; alguien las tendría que acoger, enseñarles lo que significaba ser parte del _Inner Sanctum._

No deseaba para nada que llegara el momento de tener esa conversación.

Shunsui ya estaba mirando en esa dirección, así que fue uno de los primeros en vislumbrar la figura que se estaba formando en la niebla, apareciendo justo al lado de Yoruichi en un parpadear de ojos.

Por suerte, la mujer no estaba tan perdida en su dolor que había dejado de prestarle total atención a sus alrededores, así que levantó la vista…

* * *

… y no pudo despegar la mirada.

La figura la ignoró por completo. Se arrodilló al lado de Kisuke e Ichigo y exhaló un suspiro largo y cansado.

Yoruichi no estaba segura de si la figura podía verla al principio, y la razón era…

* * *

Shinji dio dos pasos hacia adelante por instinto, buscando con la mano la empuñadura de Sakanade antes de darse cuenta y detenerse. Esa era…

¿Era siquiera real?

La aparición levantó la vista y lo miró, ojos dorados brillando en la luz tenue, pupilas alargadas como las de un gato.

Supo de inmediato quién debía ser, pero…

* * *

Podía ver secciones del piso a través del espectro.

Yoruichi se mantuvo acuclillada y observó a la otra mujer con cautela.

—Pasó lo que temíamos, entonces. —La voz de la aparición era sorprendentemente clara, a pesar de la aparente intangibilidad de su forma—. El peor de los casos.

Puso una mano sobre la de Kisuke, la otra sobre la de Ichigo, y las movió a las dos los pocos centímetros que faltaban para entrelazarles los dedos.

No tan intangible después de todo, pensó Yoruichi. No sabía qué era lo que la otra mujer estaba haciendo, pero no quería preguntar.

Y, en ese momento, el espectro la miró directo a los ojos.

* * *

Shunsui se dio vuelta, solo para cerciorarse de que el cuerpo de Aizen de verdad estaba convirtiéndose en cenizas. Yama-jii apretaba a Kyōka Suigetsu con una mano, claramente pensando lo mismo que él.

Aizen estaba muerto; su zanpakutō, inactiva.

No era ninguna ilusión.

* * *

—Shihōin Yoruichi —dijo el fantasma de su yo del futuro—. Tengo un favor que pedirte.

El rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas no se había secado aún, pero Yoruichi encontró las fuerzas para preguntar:

—¿Kisuke planeó que…?

— _¡No!_ —Su yo del futuro se movió hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado una bofetada—. Él jamás… no. —Bajó la mirada hacia las manos unidas de los dos hombres—. No —repitió en voz más baja—. Ichigo es su Reina, sí, pero nosotras… nosotras siempre fuimos su _As_ bajo la manga. Incluso si él hubiera deseado lo contrario.

La Yoruichi del futuro la volvió a mirar, aún acunando las dos manos entrelazadas como si fueran lo único que le importara, pero no agregó nada más.

Yoruichi observó el rostro de Kisuke. Casi podía pensar que solo estaba durmiendo, de no ser por los rastros de sangre seca en las mejillas y en las comisuras de su boca. No dudaba para nada de que pudiera haber imaginado esto, _pudiera_ haberlo planeado, incluso, pero… no. Kisuke jamás se lo hubiera pedido, y lo poco que sabía de Ichigo le indicaba que él tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

No conocía mucho sobre lo que había sucedido en ese futuro, pero podía decir con sinceridad que ella también habría tomado la misma decisión y que esto, _esto_ era lo que la Yoruichi del futuro debía haber estado esperando, el plan en el que había volcado todas sus esperanzas en caso de que algo así llegara a suceder.

Pasado, presente o futuro, hay muy pocas cosas que no haría por Kisuke.

Se había decidido.

—Dime lo que debo hacer —pidió con firmeza.

Su yo del futuro sonrió, triste y orgullosa al mismo tiempo, hombros relajándose con notable alivio.

—Ya lo adivinaste, ¿no?

* * *

Shinji no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír la conversación, pero reconoció el momento en el que Yoruichi pareció tomar una decisión, ya que colocó las manos sobre las manos unidas de Kisuke e Ichigo, justo encima de las de su yo del futuro.

Podía ver los labios del espectro moviéndose.

 _A la cuenta de tres,_ dijo. _Uno, dos, tres…_

—¡Ban- _KAI!_

* * *

La resultante tormenta de reiatsu fue tan intensa que casi hizo que Shunsui se cayera al suelo. Mantuvo una mano sobre el sombrero de paja, kimono rosado flameando con vigor en el terrible huracán.

Ambas Yoruichis estaban brillando, rodeadas cada una por un aura de reiatsu dorado, y el suelo mismo vibraba bajo la fuerza combinada de su poder.

—¡Yoruichi-sama! —podría jurar que oyó gritar a Suì-Fēng, pero era apenas audible por encima de las ráfagas de viento que sacudían los propios cimientos del Palacio.

Un gato gigantesco creció detrás de cada mujer, con múltiples colas formando un abanico como el plumaje de un pavo real.

Una de las Yoruichis, la aparición, la del _futuro,_ tenía dos.

La otra, siete.

* * *

Yoruichi tuvo que tragar saliva.

Solo dos.

La guerra contra Aizen había durado siete años, Ichigo había dicho una vez.

En esos siete años, ¿había muerto cinco veces?

Su yo del futuro le dedicó una sonrisa que recordaba más a un gesto de dolor que a otra cosa, e inclinó la cabeza en breve asentimiento.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar tomar con más fuerzas las manos de Kisuke e Ichigo.

Pensó que… pensó que _sabía,_ intelectualmente, cómo había sido la guerra. Cómo todos habían muerto, cómo habían estado tan desesperados que habían decidido establecer un vínculo espiritual entre ellos para tener una mínima _esperanza_ de ganarla… pero en realidad no sabía nada, ¿no?

Nada sobre el suplicio que debían haber pasado, la angustia de tener que revivir todo otra vez, los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer, y todo para obtener una posibilidad para detener a Aizen.

Pero todo se había terminado ya, y estaba enormemente feliz por ello, feliz de que su yo del futuro había previsto implementar un último mecanismo de seguridad, feliz de poder brindarles a los dos la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo sin Aizen colgando como una guillotina sobre sus cabezas.

En frente de ella, una de las colas que se meneaba en el aire se desintegró en miles de motas de luz dorada, y luego la otra.

Respirar de repente se sentía como si estuviera inhalando trozos de vidrio, y supo sin necesidad de darse vuelta que lo mismo debía estar sucediendo con las suyas.

Las luminiscentes motas doradas creaban torbellinos en el aire como las primeras lluvias de primavera, cubriendo los cuerpos recostados en el suelo con polvo de hadas.

La manifestación del bankai de la Yoruichi del futuro se puso en pie, tan elegante como siempre a pesar de la falta de colas para mantener el equilibrio, y luego bajó la cabeza en una profunda reverencia llena de gratitud.

* * *

Shinji se cubrió parcialmente los ojos con la mano, intentando ver qué estaba sucediendo a través de la deslumbrante luz dorada. No tenía idea de qué acababa de suceder, excepto por el hecho de que parecía necesitar un montón de reiatsu.

Bueno, la mayoría de los bankai lo requerían, pero no podía entender cómo un bankai podía ayudar a alguien que ya estaba muerto, a menos que…

No, no era posible, esa habilidad de bankai sería ridícula…

Aunque, todo era relativo, ¿no? El bankai del Sotaichō conjuraba a los esqueletos calcinados de todos los enemigos que Ryūjin Jakka había derrotado en batalla para que lo ayudaran, su propio bankai distorsionaba las direcciones en un bucle infinito y perturbaba el aparato vestibular, y el mero _shikai_ de Aizen aparentemente permitía colocar los cinco sentidos principales de tantas personas como él quisiera bajo hipnosis total.

¿Quién era él para juzgar la imposibilidad de nada?

En el momento en que la luz comenzó a atenuarse, empezó a acercarse al grupo.

Debía verlo por sí mismo.

* * *

Después de una brevísima pausa, el pecho de Kisuke se expandió en lo que indudablemente era una respiración.

Yoruichi dejó de contener el aliento.

Su yo del futuro también estaba mirándolos a los dos, su rostro transformado con júbilo incandescente.

—Nueve vidas, ¿eh?

Yoruichi levantó la vista y la posó en Shinji, solo entonces recordando que tenían una audiencia, pero no podía juntar las fuerzas para arrepentirse. Si el precio que debía pagar para que Kisuke estuviera vivo y _feliz_ era el de mostrar su bankai a todo el Gotei, entonces, por el Trono de los Cielos, lo pagaría _con gusto._

—Sí —confirmó.

La mayoría de las personas solo tenían una vida; ella tenía suerte.

—No debería… no se supone que funcione con otras personas. —Miró hacia su yo del futuro en busca de una explicación.

—Es por el vínculo. —Su yo del futuro se sentó con las piernas bajo el cuerpo, pero no dejó de acariciar distraídamente los nudillos de Kisuke con el pulgar—. Hay suficientes restos de mi reiatsu en ambos para que mi bankai funcione con ellos, también.

Yoruichi los observó y se detuvo en la forma en que sus pechos subían y bajaban en aparente sopor.

—¿Me dirás cómo falleciste?

No podía olvidarse de las palabras que Kisuke enunció el día anterior, ni de su expresión; _Y ahora sé que murió en vano_ haciendo eco en su mente.

Su yo del futuro la miró con seriedad.

—No tuvo nada que ver con él, ¿sabes? —comentó tranquilamente, y Yoruichi dejó escapar un suspiro—. Todo fue mi culpa. Él ya había terminado su máquina del tiempo y yo estaba en medio de una patrulla rutinaria de reconocimiento para asegurarme de que tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para activarla—. Pausó por un momento, ojos distantes—. Pero no tomé suficientes precauciones. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya tenía una herida causada por uno de los nuevos Hollow con veneno necrotizante y necrosante, imposible de tratar.

Desvió la mirada.

—Kisuke no lo iba a aceptar, por supuesto. Intentó convencerme de que me quedara, pero no había manera de que nadie pudiera tratar algo así. Así que le mentí. Le dije que era mi última vida, lo dejé inconsciente, y me fui durante la noche cerrada; fui a Las Noches, con la intención de ganarles el tiempo suficiente para que activaran la máquina y se largaran de allí.

Sacudió la cabeza, labios formando una sonrisa sin humor.

—Fue en vano, claro. Aizen… nunca lo encontré, y no estoy segura de si el Hōgyoku reconoció la activación y se sumó al viaje, o si Aizen encontró la máquina más tarde y decidió usarla.

Yoruichi no sabía qué decir.

La Yoruichi del futuro inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, casi como lo haría un gato.

—Ah. Al fin están llegando.

* * *

Rukia trataba de disimular que jugaba con las manos, insegura de qué hacer. Parecía que… que Urahara e Ichigo estaban bien, después de todo, y que Aizen estaba muerto… pero tenía tantas preguntas para hacer que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

¿Qué tanto la conocía Ichigo en el futuro? ¿Qué tan cercanos habían sido?

A su lado, Renji se movió de improvisto, y ella se dio cuenta entonces de que más personas estaban apareciendo de la niebla, pero de una manera mucho más lenta que la Yoruichi-san del futuro.

Excepto por dos personas. Estaban formándose a una velocidad mucho mayor que los demás, y con un sobresalto Rukia las reconoció a ambas.

Una de ellas miró alrededor y le dijo algo a la Yoruichi-san del futuro, quien sonrió con picardía y levantó a Urahara antes de moverse como un relámpago hacia el otro lado del salón. Yoruichi-san y Shinji-san la siguieron, aunque con algo de retraso.

La otra figura se inclinó, tomó una buena bocanada de aire, y gritó…

* * *

—BUEEEEEEEENOS DÍAAAAAAAAAAAAS ICHIGOOOOOOOO…

Reaccionó con violencia antes de que su mente se despertara por completo, gritando por puro instinto:

—¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA, MALDITA CHIFLADA…?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de qué, exactamente, estaba mal con eso.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de sopetón.

Se detuvo.

La miró fijamente.

—Hey, Ichigo —lo saludó Rukia, cabello blanco como la nieve, ropas formando patrones de escarcha donde tocaban el suelo. Exactamente igual a como la había visto por última vez, el día que falleció.

—Rukia.

Alguien más estaba a sus espaldas, un infierno de reiatsu ardiente que hubiera reconocido ciego y sordo, e Ichigo giró la cabeza, sin atreverse a esperar…

—Hey, tartaleta de fresa —lo saludó Renji.

—Hey, tú, tartaleta de piña —Ichigo respondió en modo automático, pero luego tuvo simplemente que _observarlos_ fijamente por un momento, cambiando el foco de uno a otro—. ¿Cómo…?

Rukia hizo una mueca.

—El Hōgyoku —explicó sucintamente—. Todas las personas que Aizen asesinó… Usó nuestras almas para alimentar al Hōgyoku, y de esa forma lo pudo mantener tan fuerte. Pero ahora que lo destruiste, podemos seguir nuestro camino.

—¿Podemos? —Ichigo repitió, sin atreverse a desear pero necesitando saber…

De pronto, lo atropelló un pensamiento.

— _¡Kisuke!_

—Está a salvo, está por allí —Rukia le informó, señalando con el dedo hacia el otro lado del salón.

Ichigo se giró tan rápido que casi se lastima el cuello, justo a tiempo para ver a Kisuke sentándose, usando la pared de soporte. Parecía un poco mareado y tenía dos Yoruichis a su lado; una, supuso, debía ser _su_ Yoruichi, y la otra la del presente. Pasado. Algo.

Viajar en el tiempo era _confuso._

Se frotó el rostro con una mano.

—Podrías aparentar estar algo más feliz de vernos, en serio —se quejó Rukia en un tono frustrado pero afectuoso tan increíblemente familiar que Ichigo sintió el inicio de lágrimas en los ojos.

Nunca… nunca pensó que podría verlos de nuevo, mucho menos de esta forma, mucho menos al final de todo.

Rukia hizo un ruido inarticulado, hubo un breve forcejeo, y entonces se escontró envuelto en un abrazo.

Ocho años más de vida y Renji seguía siendo más alto que él. A veces la vida podía ser tan injusta.

Rukia se apoyó contra su otro costado, mucho más cálida de lo que Ichigo hubiese esperado debido a que seguía en bankai. ¿Los fantasmas shinigami también tenían bankai?

—No podemos quedarnos mucho —Rukia admitió—. Solo lo suficiente como para decir adiós, y para agradecerles por lograr lo que nosotros no pudimos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra.

_Nosotros._

¿Acaso significaba…?

Ichigo levantó la cabeza e hizo un paneo general de la habitación, prestando la apropiada atención esta vez.

Muchas más personas de las que esperaba, incluyendo lo que parecía ser el Gotei en su totalidad, estaban formando dos hileras, con Yamamoto en el centro.

Eh, un Yamamoto. Había otro Yamamoto a un costado, observando los procedimientos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Renji se paró abruptamente.

—Debo irme —avisó sobre su hombro. Al parecer, finalmente había descifrado cómo funcionaba el truco de Byakuya para hacer que el haori de capitán flameara detrás de si como si soplara un viento invisible, lo que hizo que Ichigo tratara de ahogar una risita.

Sentía que sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y la forma en la que Rukia pestañeó en reacción a su partida veloz lo hizo incluso más divertido.

—¿Hay acaso una… reunión del Gotei? —preguntó, un poco confundida.

 _Su_ versión de Yamamoto estampó el bastón contra el suelo y luego se apoyó en él.

—Kuchiki Rukia-san —exclamó con voz retumbante.

Al menos no intentó decir Kurosaki-Shihōin-Urahara-Abarai-Kuchiki Rukia-san, Ichigo se consoló.

Rukia se enderezó de un salto, como si la hubieran electrocutado.

—Eh, uh, ¿sí, señor?

—Ven aquí.

Después de dedicarle una mirada confundida a Ichigo, Rukia caminó entre las dos líneas de capitanes y vice capitanes.

Ichigo ojeó a Kisuke y notó que la misma nota de entretenimiento estaba reflejada tanto en sus ojos como en los de Yoruichi. Ah, entonces debía ser exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Celebraremos ahora la ceremonia de investidura —dijo Yamamoto sin rodeos apenas Rukia se acercó—. Presumo que todos los aquí presentes ya lo saben. Hace siete años, los traidores conocidos como Aizen Sōsuke, Tōsen Kaname e Ichimaru Gin le declararon la guerra al Gotei. Por consiguiente, comenzamos el proceso de selección de nuevos capitanes para cubrir sus divisiones. —Hizo una pausa durante la cual Renji y Hisagi enderezaron sus espaldas—. Seis años después, en frente de doscientos testigos, entre ellos tres capitanes, Kuchiki Rukia deliberó un ataque fatal contra el excapitán de la Quinta División, Aizen Sōsuke, con su bankai. Por esta razón, la Quinta División le pertenece por derechos tanto de competencia como de combate.

—¿Qué? —Rukia dijo con voz más bien débil.

Yamamoto parecía no haberla oído, o quizás la ignoró.

—Además, se habían emitido ya notificaciones oficiales que fueron entregadas a todos los capitanes para la nominación.

Una mujer que Ichigo reconocía vagamente como la vice capitana de Kyōraku dio un paso hacia adelante y le entregó a Yamamoto una pila de papeles tan alta que le cubrían la mitad del rostro. Yamamoto tomó el primero.

—Siguiendo las recomendaciones de todos los actuales capitanes del Gotei, todos los actuales vice capitanes, Shiba Kūkaku en nombre del Clan Shiba —hizo una pausa mientras hojeaba más papeles—, Kurosaki Ichigo y misceláneos ryoka humanos, Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi, todos los individuos conocidos como los Visored y… un gato —y esa pausa era definitivamente más divertida que otra cosa—, Kuchiki Rukia-san ha sido nominada por unanimidad a la capitanía.

Ichigo recordaba firmar ese papel. En el momento no había sido más que una broma; había visto los formularios que Renji llevaba entonces en las manos y decidió presentarle el invento humano conocido como la _fotocopiadora_ , y antes de que se diera cuenta Inoue estaba repartiéndolos en la escuela, llevándolos a la tienda después de clase, y por supuesto que creció a partir de ahí. No importaba que (como Renji había protestado sin muchas ganas) el formulario de nominación estuviera reservado para capitanes. La mitad de los Visored habían sido capitanes de todas formas, y Lisa había adquirido un brillo en los ojos casi como si _deseara_ ver a Kyōraku objetar su firma simplemente para tener una excusa para patearle el trasero…

Y para cuando se encontró con un formulario con tan solo una huella de gato embarrada sobre la línea de puntos, incluso Renji tuvo que darse por vencido y simplemente reírse de lo absurdo de todo aquello.

—Por lo tanto —dijo Yamamoto—, en virtud de este acto, designo a la exmiembro sin cargo de la Treceava División, Kuchiki Rukia, como la nueva Capitana de la Quinta.

En el salón el silencio era tal que no se oía volar una mosca.

Y entonces, Ichigo no supo quién, alguien comenzó a aplaudir.

* * *

Rukia observó con los ojos muy abiertos cómo su yo del futuro se acomodó en el espacio vacío entre Renji y Komamura-taichō como si perteneciera allí, incluso intercambiando algunas palabras con una Hinamori sonriente.

¿En serio…?

Nunca pensó que…

—Pueden retirarse. —El Yamamoto del futuro tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír sobre el ruido de la celebración, pero incluso ella se podía dar cuenta de que no estaba realmente molesto.

Su yo del futuro tomó a Renji de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la fila de enfrente, donde estaba parado el capitán de la Sexta División.

—Nii-sama —lo saludó en voz tan alta que incluso Rukia podía escucharla—. Permíteme presentarte a Kuchiki Renji…

—¡Hey! —Renji exclamó al mismo tiempo que Byakuya entrecerró los ojos.

—Chire, Senbonzakura…

Rukia se cubrió la boca con las manos, horrorizada, pero su yo del futuro solo se rió y… Rukia entrecerró los ojos, pero no vio ningún movimiento de manos ni escuchó ningún comando verbal, y sin embargo los pétalos rosados se congelaron, uno por uno, volviéndose más lentos.

—Kuchiki- _taichō_ —exclamó el Renji del futuro, pero lo dijo en tono juguetón, como si no le preocupara en lo más mínimo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el costado cuando algunas de los pétalos congelados le pasaron al lado.

—¿En serio? —reclamó el Hisagi del futuro—. ¿No es suficiente tener que llamarlos Kuchiki y Kuchiki? ¿Por qué pensaron que tener _tres_ capitanes Kuchiki era una buena idea?

El Byakuya del futuro levantó un poco la nariz, pero era obvio que la idea lo complacía, y Senbonzakura regresó a su forma sellada.

La Rukia del futuro dio media vuelta, ojos bailando, y Rukia se quedó de una pieza cuando la miró directamente a ella y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Seguía arrastrando a Renji consigo, como si se hubiese olvidado de que aún estaban tomados de las manos.

—Sabes qué —le dijo su yo del futuro, usando un dedo para levantarle la barbilla—, debes sonreír más. La muerte de Kaien no fue tu culpa, deja de lamentarte por eso y entrena, _vuélvete más fuerte_ para que algo así nunca vuelva a ocurrir. Y nii-sama sí te quiere, aunque no sepa cómo demostrarlo. Pregúntale acerca de tu hermana.

¿Su hermana?

Rukia no recordaba haber tenido una hermana.

Pero de acuerdo con la forma en la que nii-sama ( _su_ nii-sama, no el del futuro) se puso rígido a su lado, las palabras sí tenían sentido para él.

—Y asegúrate de ir y probar todas las confituras que hay en el Mundo de los Vivos, pídele a Ichigo que te lleve a todas las pastelerías, eso es lo único de lo que me arrepiento, ¿sabes? Tantas cosas deliciosas, pero no llegué a probarlas todas.

La sonrisa perdió un poco de ánimo.

—Y ya que estás, ¿por qué no me obligas a acompañarte? —agregó el Renji del futuro, pero, por la forma en la que miraba a la Rukia del futuro, era claro que estaba protestando solo por protestar—. Algunas de esas confituras de verdad son deliciosas —le confesó a su yo del pasado.

—¡Y más si haces que Ichigo pague por ellas! —continuó la Rukia del futuro, más animada.

Rukia soltó una carcajada, sorprendida.

¿Era esa… la razón por la cual Kurosaki parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas cuando le compró ese parfait?

—Y tú —le dijo el Renji del futuro a su yo del pasado—. Lo vas a lograr, en serio. —Apretó la mano en un puño y lo levantó hasta su pecho—. Tu trabajo duro tiene recompensa. Llegará un día en que Kuchiki Byakuya te reconocerá como un igual, y no sé cómo será para ti, pero para mí… —Se dio media vuelta y… Rukia se había dado cuenta antes de que vestía un haori de capitán, pero era la primera vez que podía estudiarlo bien junto con el gran TRES en kanji, cosido en la tela blanca—. Fue él quien me nominó para el cargo.

* * *

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y cruzó el salón hacia ellos, luciendo en parte abrumado y, para ser honesto, Kisuke no podía culparlo.

Lo que estaba sucediendo jamás había sido parte de sus planes.

Dejarse apuñalar por Aizen había sido un riesgo calculado; si hacía de cuenta que ya no presentaba un peligro, el megalómano no podría aguantarse las ganas de regodearse, lo que abriría una oportunidad en la que Kisuke podía capitalizar.

Había sangrado durante tanto tiempo que el mismo aire estaba saturado con sangre, y lo único que debía hacer era esperar que Aizen abriera la boca, que dejara caer la barrera que lo volvía impenetrable.

Pero perder tanta cantidad de sangre debería haber tenido un resultado fatal y, a decir verdad, Kisuke había temido que se iba a desmayar antes de poder activar su técnica especial.

Definitivamente, no había esperado volver a despertar después de usarla.

Kisuke estiró un brazo y, tentativamente, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo, instándolo a que se acercara un poquito más. No dudaba para nada que la ligaría más tarde; pero el hecho de estar vivo para que le gritaran ya era un milagro.

Vivo. Y Aizen estaba muerto.

Iba a tener que buscar la manera de acostumbrarse a eso.

A su alrededor, los shinigami del futuro que jamás ocurrirá se estaban acercando a sus yo del pasado, aconsejándolos, comentando trivialidades o cualquier otra cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza.

—Debes hacerte más fuerte —estaba diciendo el Zaraki del futuro—. Qué mierdas, una ilusión patética y te pones a pelear contra la persona incorrecta.

Un Zaraki Kenpachi más fuerte, inmune a las ilusiones. Sería algo increíble, sin lugar a dudas.

Junto a ellos, el Madarame del futuro movió al Ayasegawa del futuro a codazos.

—Qué carajos—demandó, indignado, en voz tan alta que resultaba fácil de oír de lejos—, ¿cómo te atreves a contenerte durante nuestros entrenamientos todo este tiempo? ¿¡Y con un justificativo tan absurdo como “no es la forma en la que la Onceava hace las cosas”!? —Antes de que Ayasegawa pudiera intervenir, continuó—: Nosotros _somos_ la maldita Onceava, así que lo que sea que hagamos es la forma en la que la Onceava hace las cosas, ¿no?

Una cachetada resonante le llamó la atención antes de que pudiera escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta, haciéndolo girar hacia la Matsumoto del futuro, quien tenía las manos en la cadera mientras fulminaba a Ichimaru con la mirada.

A su lado, el Ichimaru del futuro simplemente sacudía la cabeza. No parecía que hubiera dicho nada, pero deslizó su mano para tomar la de Matsumoto, y, bueno, eso era todo lo que hacía falta decir.

Kisuke esperaba que llegaran a un acuerdo pronto, en particular porque Matsumoto-san, desafortunadamente, tendía a beberse todo el sake disponible de la tienda cuando estaba malhumorada.

Y, por allí, en una esquina…

El Yamamoto del futuro marchó hacia su yo del pasado, quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si hubiera vivido para jubilarme, hubiera nombrado a Kurosaki Ichigo como mi sucesor.

Kisuke levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

Ichigo como Sōtaichō… algo que hubiera valido la pena ver.

Un silbido ensordecedor los sobresaltó a todos, y empezaron a mirar alrededor.

—Lo siento —gritó su Renji, sin verse para nada arrepentido—. Pero no nos queda mucho tiempo, y hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irnos, algo que no pudimos hacer bien durante la guerra. —Se giró y los miró directamente a ellos dos.

No podía estar refiriéndose a…

—Hace muchos años, en un futuro que nunca ocurrirá, oficié en un patio barroso lleno de malezas el casamiento de las dos personas más determinadas y más devotas que jamás tuve el honor de conocer en mi vida.

De reojo, Kisuke vio a Ichigo abrir la boca al comprender.

—No hubo amigos, ni invitados, ni siquiera un verdadero festejo —continuó Renji—. Así que, ahora que estamos todos aquí reunidos, me parece que es el mejor momento para que les ofrezcamos el casamiento que se merecen.

Kisuke miró hacia el costado y se encontró con que Ichigo ya estaba mirándolo, el rostro iluminado con el mismo tipo de incredulidad que bullía en su pecho.

De pronto se armó un revuelo, todos tomando sus zanpakutō, y fue un casamiento como ningún casamiento de shinigami que hubiera visto antes. Nadie, ni siquiera otro capitán... Esto jamás había ocurrido antes, ¿no? ¿Un casamiento bendecido por todos y cada uno de los oficiales del Gotei?

—Bueno, ¿qué están esperando? —demandó Shinji. Kisuke miró en su dirección y vio a Sakanade en forma de shikai, pero ni rastro del mundo invertido, solo nubes de humo rosado flotando en el aire—. Muévanse de una vez.

Ichigo le apretó suavemente la mano.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó en voz baja cuando empezaron a caminar.

—Tradición matrimonial de los shinigami —Kisuke respondió, también en voz baja—. Para bendencir a la pareja, haces algo con tu zanpakutō o usando cualquiera de tus campos de especialidad, mientras más elaborado mejor…

Se calló cuando aparecieron lenguas de fuego en la pared del fondo, formando con hermosa caligrafía los caracteres de _amor_ y _fuerza._

¿Incluso el Sōtaichō?

Mientras estaba distraído había aparecido un altar improvisado, aunque Kisuke no sabría decir a primera vista quién o quiénes lo habían creado. Probablemente aquellos que tenían zanpakutō con poderes más físicos. Enredaderas verdes se enroscaban alrededor de la base, sosteniéndola en su lugar y funcionando a su vez como decoración. Definitivamente el trabajo de Ayasegawa.

Un par de gatos negros se subieron rápidamente al altar y se ubicaron a ambos lados de éste, como dos animales de la suerte.

Hitsugaya estaba frunciendo, pero Daiguren Hyōrinmaru flotaba detrás de él, emitiendo un flujo constante de hielo que Rukia convertía en celosías, tan delicadas como artesanías de vidrio soplado y el doble de bellas.

Al llegaron al altar, una lluvia de pétalos de flores de cerezo cayó del cielo, moviéndose en una brisa invisible.

—Espero que Suì-Fēng no nos vaya a apuñalar —murmuró Ichigo.

Renji los esperaba sobre el altar, sosteniendo una bandeja con tres copas que había sacado de… algún lado. Quizás eran de Matsumoto o de Kyōraku. O de Ichimaru; sus mangas eran lo suficientemente anchas como para esconder un par de copas en ellas.

Kisuke bebió un sorbo de la primera copa que le ofrecieron y casi se atraganta por la sorpresa. De verdad estaba llena de sake, no de agua como había asumido. ¿Alguien (¿quizás de la Onceava?) había fallecido con sake en su persona?

Los dedos de Ichigo rozaron los suyos cuando intercambiaron copas. Kisuke era incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Alguien más había creado serpentinas de papel en reemplazo de Sakaki, _de alguna manera._ Kisuke miró discretamente a su alrededor y descubrió a la vice capitana de Kyōraku acomodándose los anteojos, ojos brillantes.

Renji los observaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una que auguraba nada más que problemas.

—Y ahora, de mi parte—. Su bankai se expandió, levantándose alrededor de él y brillando con un rojo familiar, la boca apuntando hacia el cielo—. ¡Hikotsu _Taihō!_

Ichigo saltó del altar antes de que los alacanzara la explosión, arrastrando a Kisuke de la mano, pero se estaba riendo al hacerlo.

—¿Esa es tu idea de fuegos artificiales? —demandó, apuntando a Renji con un dedo acusador.

Kisuke lo tomó del cuello de la ropa antes de que siguiera gritándole a Renji y lo besó.

Todavía quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, como vaciar los laboratorios de Aizen y descubrir qué había logrado en esta línea temporal, pero ahora... en este momento en particular, ahora mismo, lo único que quería hacer era besar a su esposo, porque Aizen finalmente había muerto, y simplemente porque _podía._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta traducción. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo <3
> 
> Pronto traduciré el one-shot secuela. Suscríbanse a la serie así no se lo pierden ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Comentarios sobre la traducción son bienvenidos! Y no se olviden de dejarle un comentario a Starrie_Wolf en el fic original.


End file.
